Nashi's Life
by DemonLordSachiko
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lucy's daughter, Nashi is kidnapped? How will it affect everyone's life?
1. Chapter 1

April 17 x812

It has been three years since that day, when I was taken away from mom and dad. During those years I have been beaten, harassed, tortured, mentally and physically abused. Mom and Dad are not coming, I have lost almost all hope in ever seeing them again.

The people that took me have let me go into a town and to the store to get some things on their list. I also got a bottle of this cream for my injuries, bandages, an eye patch thingy(It was all in a medical kit, along with a few other things), a journal and a couple pens, I will be writing all the time now and I will read all my passages every morning.

We have been traveling for a whole year now and I don't even care where they take me or what they do to me. I am broken. I have no hope left. Dad would be disappointed in me, I have not fought back. I am a dragon slayer, but have not fought back. That is because I am broken.

~Nashi Dragneel

 **At the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

 _It has been three years since I was told my daughter, Nashi, was found dead. I miss her more than anything. She never deserved that… She was only eleven….She was just a little girl…...I have been depressed ever since…. All I really do is sit at the end of the bar at the guild all day. Her birthday is in two weeks, it would be her fourteenth birthday._ I continued to wander deeper and deeper into my heart breaking thoughts.

"Lucy! Lucy!" "Lu-chan!" "Anyone home?" "Sorry! Sorry! I was just thinking!" I quickly said as I noticed that Juvia, Levy, and Gray were crowded around me. "It's ok Lu-chan" Levy smiled, "We just wanted to check on you" Juvia said looking relieved, "Yeah, you have been out of it lately" Gray paused "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. _Should I tell them? I don't know if I should._ "It's almost Nashi's birthday…." _I guess I told them….._ "Lucy I'm sorry…...I know it's hard….." Juvia said sadly, "We can have Storm plan something?" Gray said looking over to where Storm was sitting. _Gray and Juvia had gotten married a year before Natsu and I, a year later they had a son named Storm and a year later they had twins, Sylvia and Rin. The same year Erza and Jellal had a boy named Reiki._

 _Another year later we had a girl named Nashi. The next year Gajeel and Levy also had twins, Katsu and Gale. A year later they had another girl named Mai and we had a son named Igneel. That year Laxus and Mira adopted a 7 year old girl, Nova, whose parents were killed by a monster they killed on a job. One year later Erza and Jellal had a little girl named Rosemary._

"Hey Luce!" I heard Natsu say as he came up to me and put his arm around me. "Hey Natsu" I said trying to sound happy, "What's wrong, Luce?" _He can always see through me…_ "It's almost Nashi's birthday" "It's that time of year again" he sighed.

 **Edit: Hey Im here just fixing up some grammar errors and some confusing things. I'll be doing this a lot maybe..**


	2. Chapter 2

April 19 x812

Two weeks until I turn fourteen! Yay!(that was sarcastic) I HATE my birthday! They ignore me, I am lucky if I only get one beating that day. I want to go home, but I doubt Mom and Dad care. They would have found me by now if they wanted me back... I want to see Gale, Sylvia, Storm, Igneel, and Rosemary again. I want to see Auntie Juvia, Uncle Gray, Auntie Erza, Uncle Jellal, Auntie Levy, Uncle Gajeel, Auntie Mira, Uncle Laxus, Mom and Dad. I want to see everyone.

~Nashi Dragneel

Location: ?Who Knows? Time: 5:54pm Date: April 30 x812

Nashi's P.O.V.

"Little girl! Get out here!" One of my captors, Kaito, shouted "Yes! Kaito-sama!" I responded as I got out of the wagon. _They make us call them -sama, who knows why?_ "Hurry!" Kaito shouted I arrived at the place they were making us camp, "Little girl, you took too long" he said and kicked me, making me fall to the floor. I got up and mumbled "You have watched for three years now, you could at least learn my name" under my breath. "Shut up little girl! I am taking you to Lord Tashi!" he said, kicked me again, picked me up, and dragged me to Tashi. He explained to Tashi what I did and walked away. She grabbed me and said, "You know the punishment for talking back, right?" "Yes Lord Tashi-sama, 10 whips and no food for a day," I said looking down, "Yes very well, you know what to do" I took off my shirt and turned around so she wouldn't ruin my one pair of clothes.

I lay on the ground with my throbbing back and blood everywhere. About twenty minutes of laying there and"Nashi!" I heard my one of two friends, Aki, yell. I looked to see Aki and May running towards me.

They are sisters May is older,16, and has long reddish purple hair and Aki is 13 and has long dark purple hair. "May? Aki? What are you do,doing?" I tried to say. "We came to help you," May said picking me up and took me to the wagon where we sleep, she got the bandages and the cream stuff out of my bag. She gave the bandages to Aki and started to put the stuff on my back. "Oww…." I mumbled, "I know, it stings. Just give me a minute and Aki will put the bandages on." May said continuing to put the cream. "There, done. Aki do the bandages" I sat up as Aki wrapped my chest, stomach, and my back. Once they finished I put my pajamas on and went to where I sleep.

 **Edit: Still just fixing a few things. Not much.**


	3. Chapter 3

April 20 x812

Today was a horrible day, first we were forced to walk 5 miles! 5 miles! Then they FORGOT to feed us lunch, then I was beat. My back hurts so much, it stings from the whip and the cream, it is throbbing, and is bruised because of how hard she hit me. I am so thankful for my two friends! I would have given up on life already without them! I am broken, but I still have a little light in life because of them. They are my new Nakama! I would have been dead without them. For some reason Kaito-sama likes to pick on me, so he takes me to Lord Tashi-sama the most. I never go a day without a beating. May and Aki are the only reason I wake up in the morning.

I stopped believing that Mom and Dad will ever come to save me long ago. I hope Igneel is doing well. I hope that Rosemary is good too. I hope Gale started dating Reiki, I hope Sylvia's relationship with Katsu is going well, and I hope Storm found a new girl to be with since I left, but I doubt it. Who else would date that stripper?!

Time for some sleep! Goodnight!

~Nashi Dragneel

P.S. Nashi, remember to always cherish your friends and never stop believing in them

At the Fullbuster house

Storm's P.O.V.

"Hey Sylvia!" "Yeah Storm?" Sylvia shouted from her room, "Do you know where Rin is?" I asked and walked into her room. "I think he is with Mai" She said looking up from her scrapbook, "Okay, thanks!" I said and was about to leave, "Why do you need him?" she shouted and used one of her water spells and slammed the door shut. "I-I wanted to ask him a question" I stuttered.

 _I don't know why I am scared of her, I am older. she is just...scary!_ "Don't go near my twin!" she screamed, "Oh, uh Okay? Why?" _What's wrong with her?_ "He is on a date!" she shouted at me, "I'll j-just go to where th-they are" I said turning to leave but "WATER LOCK!"

"Let, Let me out!" I tried to yell, "Do you promise not to bother him?" she almost demanded. I nodded my head. She released me. "I, I couldn't breath" I panted, "That's the point" she said in a 'duh' voice. "why did you need him anyway?" she asked picking up her book and a pocky stick.

"I-i needed help with Nashi's party" She jumped up ran up to me and grabbed my hands, "I was her best friend! I can help! Idiot!" she shouted, let go of my hands and hit the top of my head. "Owwww" I mumbled "so….. Let's get started!"


	4. Chapter 4

April 29 x812

Today for some reason we did NOTHING! L! That was amazing! We just sat in the wagon and traveled! We talked and laughed! We played truth or dare, would you rather, I spy, and 20 questions! Then we talked about our lives before this and I told them how crazy Fairy Tail is, well actually I didn't mention Fairy Tail I just called them my family. They laughed when I did an impression of Dad and Uncle Gray's insults when they fight. Then I told them about Storm, Sylvia, Gale, Rosemary, and Igneel. We had so much fun! Then we had a drawing contest, May won.

"Nashi never lose your light! We will always be happy if we remember our Nakama! Never forget the people who guide us through the darkness into the light! At the moment those people are Me and Aki!" ~May

~Nashi

May 1 x812

Tomorrow is our birthday! For some reason I have a feeling we will have a good birthday! I have changed this to where I am writing to myself so everyday we can remember who we are and why we continue to wake up in the morning. Maybe we can write to Mom and Dad later. Today I got 2 beatings, they weren't that severe but our right eye was severely injured. May put an eyepatch on it. She said that it probably won't heal so we need to keep it on. I hope we have an ok birthday! I'm going to sleep.

~Nashi


	5. Chapter 5

**At the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Today is Nashi's birthday everyone get ready" I yelled across the guild hall franticly, Juvia came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder "I bet Storm planned something amazing so calm down" "B-but" I started "Calm down Lucy-san. Everything will go ok. Natsu-san and Gray-sama said for Juvia to take you to get your nails done so come on!" Juvia said not giving me a choice and dragged me out of the guild hall.

 _I have to admit, it was really relaxing. We had a lot of fun getting our nails done, then we went out to eat, then before we went back to the guild we got our hair done. I never thought I could be this happy since Nashi's death. Juvia did an amazing job of keeping my mind off Nashi. Now we are walking into the guild._

"We are back!" Juvia shouted as she threw the doors open, "Yeah! We ar…..." I stopped myself mid-sentence as I looked around to see that half of the roof had fallen. "OH MY GOD! IS EVERYONE OK!" I screamed and ran over to where Mira, the kids and a couple other people were. "We are fine but I don't know who is under there, some of us were outside so I don't know who is ok or not" Mira said in a very worried tone, "All the kids are ok" Lisanna said as she stood up from where she was sitting next to her child. _I looked around looking for Natsu. Natsu! Where is Natsu._ "Where's Natsu?!" I shouted looking around in a panic, "Lucy! Calm down!" Mira said and grabbed my shoulders. _I continued to look around until I saw a scarf coming out from under the rubble._ "NATSU!" I screamed and ran over to the rubble and tried to dig him out, "Lucy-san! Juvia will help!" Juvia shouted and ran over to me. We continued digging through the rubble until we saw a hand, it wasn't Natsu's. "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed in pure terror, she immediately started digging up the rubble with tears streaming down her face. She was throwing whatever was in her way across the room, she started using spells that washed away a ton of the rubble. I summoned Virgo and she helped dig up Natsu and Gray. We finally saw Natsu and Gray's faces, Juvia, with all her strength, pulled Gray straight out and hugged him and started crying. Mira took him to the infirmary and I continued to get Natsu, finally I could get my husband out from the rubble. She took him up and I continued to look through the rubble, I eventually saw a lock of red hair. "MIRA! I FOUND ERZA! COME HELP ME!" I screamed and Mira ran down and started helping, Elfman came from where he was looking to help, eventually saw that she was on top of Jellal, and he was on top of Romeo, and Wendy trying to protect them. "WHERE'S EVER!?" Elfman screamed, "Oh my god!" Mira screamed and started crying, "Mira what's wrong?!" Lisanna and I shouted running over to her, "E-e-ver i-is p-PREGNANT! WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Mira screamed continuing to cry. Elfman immediately started working even harder, I saw her glasses crushed on the ground "ELFMAN OVER HERE! I FOUND HER GLASSES!" I screamed and he ran over here faster than I could even understand, he threw a huge piece of ceiling to the other side of the room to reveal an unconscious Evergreen curled around her stomach. He grabbed her and ran up stairs and laid her in a bed. "Mira call Porlyusica!" Master shouted from the other side of the room trying to calm everyone down, Porlyusica came quickly and started treating everyone. She came down the stairs to tell us the damage. "There are many broken bones, I suggest admitting them to the hospital. Also the three babies and their mothers will be fine" She said about to go up stairs, "THREE BABIES?!" We all screamed at the same time, "WHO ELSE IS PREGNANT OTHER THAN EVER?!" We all screamed again. "Oh maybe they didn't want you to know yet" she chuckled to herself, "WHO?!" we all screamed, "Well you all know Evergreen is, but you did not know that Wendy and Erza are pregnant." she smiled. "WENDY AND ERZA ARE PREGNANT!?" we all screamed again, "Yes calm down and get them to a hospital!" she snapped at us.


	6. Sorry! No chapter!

**If you read chapter 4 and 5 I originally messed up. Oops! I posted chapter 4 twice then put chapter 5 at the end of the second time I posted chapter 4. I fixed it! Sorry**

 **And one last thing**

 **MIGHTY MEGASHIPPER LISTEN UP! I DO NOT CARE THAT I MADE A GRAMMAR MISTAKE!**

 **And oh whatever will you do? You have to eat an entire container of ice cream by tomorrow!**

 **BYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ LOVE YALL**


	7. Chapter 6

May 2 x812

I was really scared when I woke up this morning, I was scared that we we would get more injuries and have to work all day, I was scared that I would have to work all day, but, to my surprise, they let us relax all day in the wagon and we just traveled. We played games again, around lunch we arrived in a small town and they let us go into the store, I bought some glittery pens, some snacks, a blanket for us to sit on, a card game called battle of the guilds, three matching bags, and markers. The game has a card for each guild and everyone draws one to see which guild they get, whichever guild you get has a stack of cards with all of the main members and their attacks and you see which guild wins the fight. Without me knowing May and Aki bought us a cake! I was so excited! We saved the rest so you should eat it tomorrow!

I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!

~Nashi Dragneel

 **Earlier That Day**

 **Location: ?Who Knows? Time: 7:04pm Date: May 2 x812**

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

"Ok! Does everyone have their guild cards?" May asked me and Aki, "Yes" we both said happily, "Ok, on go flip them" I said, "Ready" they nodded "1...2...3...GO!" we all flipped our cards, "YAY I GOT SABER TOOTH!" I shouted, "I got….Blue…..Pegasus…...who is this creepy guy?" May asked looking at her card, "Oh that's master bob! *shivers* And behind him that's Ichiya, Eve, Rin, Hibiki, and Jenny!" I said pointing to each of them, "Soooo, Aki which guild did you get, There is Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus AKA Quatro Puppy, Crime Sorciere, and lots more!" I said not mentioning my guild, my Nakama, my home. "F-f-...Fairy…...T-tail?" she questioned, "Oh yes, Fairy Tail!" I said and laughed nervously, _I don't want them to know my parents, my family, my home, my magic, NOTHING!_ "Ok let's start!" I shouted, "It goes oldest to youngest, May pick a member and read their attacks and wait until we pick one then you will have the first move, ok?" I said picking up my card already knowing that I am going to use Sting and Rouge.


	8. Chapter 7

**Aki's P.O.V.**

 _Why did Nashi avoid the guild Fairy Tail? That's odd. I am scanning through the members, I think I'll use Erza, then Lucy, then Juvia, then Cana._ "I will use Eve, he uses snow magic." May said reading her card, "I will use Sting, he is a white dragon slayer, which has a bonus so I can bring out his partner Rouge, who is a shadow dragon slayer. Using them cancels out you guys using S class wizards after this round!" Nashi shouted, _Ok so I can only use Erza then I will have to find someone else._ "I'm using Erza Fernades! She uses requip and is an S class wizard." _May used a snow attack on Nashi so she had to miss a turn now it's my turn._ "Uhhh-uhhh Requip: Heaven's Wheel? Scattered Petals!" I read off the card "I use that on Eve and he is now at 25% of health!" May uses another blizzard thing but on me this time. "Ok so I will use a unison raid, white dragon! Shadow dragon! Roooaaar! And that makes Erza and Eve out and since Eve was under 50% that means May is disqualified from the game! Now you can pick an S class wizard because that was one of Erza's bonuses but next round you can't" Nashi shouts confidently, "I will use Lucy Dragneel! A celestial mage! I summon Gemini and we will use Urano Metria"

"say the spell"

"ok…. _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy raging Tumultuous all 88 heavenly bodies... Shining!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_ "

"There that wasn't hard was it? Now you won this match and we both need new wizards" Nashi said looking through her stack

I picked up a card but it was S class "Hey Nashi this Natsu guy looks alot like you and so does Lucy" I said staring at the cards

"Oh really?"

 _I looked through the deck of normal wizards, Max, Wakaba, Nab, Rosemary, Reiki, Strom, Sylvia, Rin, Gale, Katsu, Mai, Nashi, Igneel, WAIT WHAT!? NASHI?! I picked up the card Nashi Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer?!_

"N-Nashi Dragneel" she stared at me shocked

"Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"I-I C-can E-explain!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Nashi P.O.V.**

 _Why did she have to get Fairy Tail!? Why did she have to see my name!?_

"u-uu-uhh I-i-i-i…..Yes I am Nashi Dragneel of Fairy Tail! I am a Fire Dragon Slayer! My dad is famous and my mom was once rich! I can fight! I am sorry! For not telling you! And not fighting back and getting us out of here! I'm I'm j-just scared!" I shouted and started to cry.

"N-nashi" May said and put her hand on my shoulder,

"It's ok Nash, but when you are in a guild don't you have their insignia on you somewhere? Where is yours?"

"On my right shoulder, it's pink like my hair. I've kept it hidden either by wearing my long sleeve shirt, putting my hair over it or wrapping it up in a bandage because I'm always bandaged up so you wouldn't know that I didn't actually get hurt." I said and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"May knows a little magic" Aki said hugging me

"May? You do?"

"Yeah, just a little"

"What is is?"

"Runes"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah, I'm not very good at them but I can do them."

"Cool" I said and relaxed

"Hey isn't Fairy Tail the one about Nakama and will do anything to save them?" Aki asked me

May looked at me and said "Yeah I think they are, right Nash? Wouldn't they came to save you?"

"They would but, the council declares anyone who is caught by the 'Death Caravan' dead. People call this the Death Caravan" I said looking down

"Oh I see" Aki and May both said at the same time

"Well since there is nothing we can do, you wanna tell us about the guild? I've always wanted to join one, but I didn't know any of their names..." May explained

"Yeah sure I'll tell you about my family. Aki can you hand me the Fairy Tail cards"

I spread out all of the cards, face up.

"This is Gale Redfox, she was one of my best friends, here is Sylvia Fullbuster, she was also my best friend, here is Mackenzie Groh, she is another one of my best friends, this is Nova Dreyar, and this is the group I hang out with" I put those cards to the side then started clumping all the families together.

"This is the Redfox family, Levy and Gajeel are the parents, they had twins Gale and her twin brother Katsu. Gale has short Navy blue hair, Katsu also has Navy Blue hair. They both use Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Then they have a younger sibling named Mai. Mai has short light purple hair, no one knows how she has purple hair. Mai uses Solid Script. These are the Fullbusters, Juvia and Gray are the parents, Storm is the oldest, then his younger siblings Sylvia and her twin brother Rin. Storm looks exactly like Gray but his hair turns white when he is serious about fighting, he calls it 'fight mode'. Sylvia looks exactly like Juvia but her hair is a little bit longer, and Rin looks exactly like Sylvia but with short hair, and as a boy. Storm and Rin use Ice Make and Sylvia uses magic like Juvia. These are the Groh's Cana the mom and Mackenzie her daughter, she is married to Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and also has a younger son named Yuichi, the boys live at Cerberus but visit. Mackenzie looks exactly like Cana, and Yuichi has brown hair that is the length of Max's after the 7 year time skip. Mackenzie uses Card magic and is obsessed with 'sexy lady' cards. Yuichi uses Bacchus's magic. This is the Dreyar household, Mirajane and Laxus are the parents, Mirajane couldn't have children, she adopted Nova when she was 7,Nova has light blond hair that goes down to her waist and uses Lightning magic. She is the second oldest in this generation, the oldest is Asuka but she was born before any of our parents were even dating. Erza and Jellal Fernandes they have Reiki and his little sister Rosemary, Ro is like a little sister to me. Reiki has a dark red/purple hair color and has an eye tattoo similar to Jellal's and Rosemary looks exactly like Erza but always has a braid in her hair. Reiki uses Heavenly Body magic and Rosemary uses Requip."{then she explained everyone who got married and I will introduce any kids that I skipped, I'm being lazy XD}

"And this is my family, The Dragneel's, my mom Lucy and my dad Natsu, and here is my little brother Igneel. I call him Ig and Iggy. I love to embarrass him. Iggy has blonde hair like Lucy. Iggy uses Celestial Spirit Magic and has contracts with all of Lucy's Zodiac spirits too. Somehow they made a second set of keys or something?"

"Wow you have a cool family" May said looking at all the cards

"Yeah" Aki agreed

"I guess" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Can you tell us some stories?" Aki asked

"Sure, who do you want to know about"

"anyone"

"Ok. Storm and I used to never get along and would fight like crazy. We couldn't be in the same building and not get into a fight. Then once we were on a job together and got trapped by some dark guild and after that we got really close then I started having a crush on him and he had a crush on me but we both were way too dense to notice.

Then once Sylvia and Reiki accidentally kissed. It was my fault but it was amazing. Let me start from the beginning. Well Sylvia, Mackenzie, Rin, and Reiki are in the same grade and that's who they hang out with. They are all like siblings. One night they were all hanging out plus me and Gale. I pushed Reiki and he fell on top of Sylvia and they kissed. They both killed me.

Whenever someone mentions the word Sexy or Lady, Mackenzie will appear out of nowhere and throw 'sexy lady' cards everywhere."

"I like her" May said laughing

"Oh and Gale is exactly like Levy and has no boobs, and Sylvia and Mackenzie tease her about that. She can't say anything without them bringing that up. And they have pretty big boobs like their mothers. I don't really take after my mom in that area, mine are smallish but bigger that Gale's."

"I love your friends!" May yelled as she died from laughter

"I don't have boobs either" Aki said hugging her chest

"I have boobs!" May yelled

"Wow this feels like home."


	10. Chapter 9 Suggestions!

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! There were benchmarks this week! On Thursday we had TWO BENCHMARKS! IN ROW! FOR EIGHT HOURS! IN A ROW! FOR EIGHT HOURS! TTWO BENCHMARKS! FOR EIGHT HOURS! EIGHT HOURS OF SILENCE! IN A ROW! OF SILENCE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME?!**

 **Ok Im done!**

 **Oh wait and there is an Author's Note at the end!**

"YOU GIRLS BE QUIET!" I heard Kaito yell

"Shhhh!" May said and hugged us both

"TOMORROW MORNING YOU WILL BE WALKING 15 MILES SO WE CAN GET TO A TOWN WHERE THERE IS A JOB YOU THREE WILL DO!" Kaito shouted "NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

The next morning we were woken up at 5 am and started walking. They walked all day now it is before dinner and they are about to set up camp.

"Hurry up little girl!" Kaito shouted at me

"Yes Kaito-sama"

"We are here!" Kaito shouted

"Start setting up! May set up tents! Aki unpack the wagon! And Nashi you cut firewood!" Kaito shouted

"Yes Kaito-sama" they all said depressed

After I was done cutting firewood I took it to where Kaito told me to. I saw him standing there looking like he was ready to kill me.

"You are late."

"Sorry Kaito-sama" I went back to placing the firewood in the trunk

"Pay attention to me!" he said and kicked me in the rib cage

"Ahh!" I screamed

"I'm stressed out right now! You haven't done much but i'm mad!"

He continued kicking me, I just layed there motionless.

I should have fought back long ago, it's too late now.

He finally left and I'm laying there in a pool of my blood.

I haven't been beat in a while maybe that's why he took out all his anger out on me.

Ow! God I won't be able to walk tomorrow but I have to.

It's now 9 pm and it's dark, Aki and May got in trouble last time they helped me so I told them not to look for me any more.

I'm so tired. I'm in so much pain. I want to go home. I want mommy and daddy. I want Iggy, I want Auntie Erza, Uncle Jellal. I want Auntie Juvia and Auntie LEvy. I want Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Gray. I want my friends. I want Gale, Sylvia, Ro, Mackenzie. I want Storm. I want my bed. I want my scarf. I want my home. Mommy said to pray whenever I need help.

"If there's a God out there

Please hear my prayer.

I'm lost and I'm scared,

And I've got nowhere else to go.

I've come a long, long way.

But I'm not sure I can make it much farther...

So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand." I whispered and fell asleep on the ground

{A/N hehehe I'm listening to music and I put song lyrics in there! It works! I'll sub to whoever can get the song right first! I'm going to do this whenever I can now!}

Nashi's Dreamland

No one's POV

"Come on Nash!" A six year old Mackenzie shouted

"We will miss it!" six year old Sylvia shouted

"I'm coming!" 5 year old Nashi yelled

"Gale hurry!" her 4 year old twin Katsu shouted

"Coming!" 4 year old Gale and 5 year old Nashi came running outside

"Come on guys get on the train" Erza said opening the door

Rosemary is 3, Reiki is 6, Mackenzie is 6, Storm is 7, Rin&Sylvia are 6, Nashi is 5, Igneel is 3, Gale&Katsu are 4, Mai is 2, and 9 year old Nova.

"Auntie Erza where are we going?" Nashi asked

"We are going to go see Lisanna"

"Why?" Gale asked

"Because she is having a baby" Jellal answered

"Weally Uncle Zellal!?" Gale shouted

"Yes Gale now sit we are about to leave"

"Nooooo! I don't want to go on the twain!" Gale whined

"I don't want to either" Katsu pouted

"What? Why? Just sit and be good!" Jellal shouted

"Jellal I just remembered" Erza said trying to hold Rosemary and Mai, hold the back of Storm's short so he doesn't run away, and have her leg up on the seat across from her so Katsu, Gale and Nashi don't run off.

"Remembered what Erza?"

"They are dragon slayers. They have motion sickness"

"At this young of an age!?"

"Yes. Nova here take Rose" Erza said handing Rosemary to Nova

The train started and immediately the three dragon slayers all passed out

skip

"Awwww he's so cute!" Nashi said looking at the little boy in Lisanna's arms

Nashi woke up

Nashi's POV

That's weird. I haven't had a dream about home in a long time. It's till night. I'm still on the ground. I guess I'll make my way back to the tent.

I finally got back to the tent and fell asleep.

Nashi's Dreamland

Nashi's POV

"Are you sure it's ok for Nashi and Storm to go on a job by themselves? Nashi is only 10." Lucy asked Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Erza

"They will be fine, Storm is 12" Gray said

"Yeah, Storm will protect Nashi" Juvia smiled

"No Nashi will do the protecting" Natsu snapped back

"No fighting!" Erza shouted

"Let them go it will be a good learning experience" Erza said eating cake

"Okay, but they fight non stop just like two idiots I know" Lucy said worriedly

"They will be fine Luce! I trained Nashi to be the best dragon slayer there is" Natsu said

"Oh whatever. You two can go"

"Really?!" I jumped up and shouted

"Yay!" Storm shouted

"Yes now go before you miss the train"

Summary of the job

I defeat a person

Storm: Hey Flame head! I had him first!

Me: But I finished him

Storm: Flame for Brains

Me: Stripper!

And so on

We just got captured by a dark guild that appeared out of nowhere

We are in a prison cell under their guild hall

I started crying "S-storm I'm scared!"

"Stop being such a cry baby"

"But I'm scared. What if we never get to see Fairy Tail again"

"Shut up"

"B-but"

"SHUT UP!"

I started crying even more

"Let's go this way, I think there is an opening so we can get out"

"O-okay" I stopped crying a bit

"Ladies first" Storm said pointing at the small hole in the wall that we would have to crawl through

"Oh whatever. You are just scared"

I crawled through only to be grabbed by some man

"Storm! Help!"

"Nashi!"

The man covered up the hole

"What do you think you're doing"

"I-i" I stared crying

"Stop crying!" he said and zapped me with his lightning magic

"AHH! STORM HELP!" I started to cry harder

"Shut up!" the man zapped me again

Then he opened up the door to the cell and threw me in

"AHH!" I screamed as I hit the ground

"Nashi!" Storm shouted and ran over to me

I was crying really hard and coughing like crazy now

My clothes were completely torn up, except for my scarf, somehow it was fine

He picked me up and he sat me down in the corner and then he sat down and layed my head on his lap

"Nashi are you ok?"

"..." I shook my head

"Don't worry I bet they will come to save us soon."

I was still crying but eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in Storm's arms as he was running

"St-storm? What's going on?"

"I'm getting us out of here! We are lucky because this place is right outside of Magnolia! I'm taking you to Fairy Tail to get help!" he said as he continued to run

It started to pour down raining, we couldn't even see

"Storm we have to wait until the rain is gone"

He was about to object but instead saw a tree and sat us down there

"We are safe now" he said

"From the rain?"

"No. The rain is what will keep us safe"

"huh?"

"This rain isn't natural"

"You mean Auntie Juvia"

"And Sylvia" he added

We ended up falling asleep there until I felt him pick me up

"I see mom and Sylvia!"

"Auntie Juvia and Sylvia?"

"Yep, I'm gonna put you on my back"

He continued to run until we were within earshot of the two

"MOM! SYLVIA! WE ARE OVER HERE!"

"Storm! Nashi!" Juvia shouted

"Nash! Storm!" Sylvia shouted and ran over to us

I passed out right there and don't remember anything else until I woke up in the infirmary with Mom, Dad, Auntie Erza, Uncle Jellal, Auntie Mira, Auntie Juvia, Uncle Gray, Storm and Sylvia crowded around me

I woke up from the dream

Wow. I remember that day. I couldn't walk for two weeks after that. But because of that me and Storm became best friends. I looked outside. Everyone should be waking up soon.

"Nashi?" May sat up

"Oh hey May"

"Nashi are you ok?!" she ran up to me

"I'll be fine"

"Whatever you say, but at least let me put bandages on you"

"Okay"

"Hey can we talk about your family again? I-if that's ok?" May asked

"Oh coarse! But may I ask why?"

"Oh well it's just I haven't seen my family since I was…...um…..6. Hearing about your family makes me happy" May said sadly

"Wait you have been here for 10 years?! I know you guys have been here for a long time but I never knew it was that long….."

"Oh it's fine. I'll tell you about where I think we are going"

"Ok. Let's see. Well there are two little girls I didn't tell you about because…...well I don't really know if they are alive…..when I was captured they were so so so sick. Their mother specializes in healing magic and couldn't do anything. They are what they call themselves The Conbolt Twins*mimicking their little jazz hands they did* Their parents are Wendy and Romeo Conbolt. It's Sora and Rowen. Rowen had speech problems and can say barely anything correctly, honestly it's cute, but it really frustrates her. She is homeschooled because of it. Actually a little bit before I left she started to go to this really fancy school in Crocus. Her schedule is somewhat confusing though. She stays there for a month then comes back for a month, she does that during the school year and when she comes back she is homeschooled. She doesn't do it during the summer. They are really silly. They also hang out with Auntie Mira too much…...at age 2 they were talking to each other about their 'otps' and then would act all innocent when someone came by."

"They sound awesome" May said cheerfully

"May? Nash?" Aki sat up

"Morning Aki" May said

"Good Morning" I said

"Morning" she yawned

"Girls get out here!" We heard Kaito shout

 **Does anyone have any suggestions they want me to put into here? I know some big things that are going to happen, but I cant just rush into them. Soooo are there any little things you want Nashi, May, and Aki to do? The guild to do? I am going to do more stuff with Sylvia, Reiki, Mackenzie, Gale, and Rin. I have ideas for them. Are there any families you want me to focus on? Like I could go to the Dragneel family and see what they do at home? Or Fernades? Or Fullbuster? Or any of them?**

 **I am open to all suggestions! With ONE exception! Mighty Megashipper! I am NOT taking suggestions from you! Because I know what you will say... It needs more Reiki! Or Do something with Reiki! Make Reiki and Gale kiss! NOPE! Not doing any of that! I will do some stuff with Reiki if people suggest they want that. People other than Donut-Senpai and Vi. Sooo if other people want to see Reiki you will get to see him.**

 **Ok! Thats it! Byeeezzzzzzzz! Have a nice day/night!**

 **Love yall!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it is technically 10 but it bugs me that the page says 11 and my label says 10**

 **I'm sorry this may be confusing but I added a new character. Her name is Macy. She is 8, she has brown hair that goes to her waist that is always in two braids with orange bows tying the braids. She has blue eyes. Her parents abandoned her at a small restaurant in Magnolia when she was 6. Gray and Juvia came across her and eventually adopted her. If I haven't mentioned this Gray and Juvia live on a farm, there will be a flashback later on why they do.**

 **Hope y'all like this chapter!**

 **Back with Fairy Tail at the Hospital**

 **No one's POV**

 **They were all unconscious. Every woke up but Erza. Wendy woke up earlier that morning**

 **Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Wendy and Romeo are visiting her.**

They sat in Erza's hospital room talking. They hope she wakes up, it has been 3 days. Jellal sat right next to her bed holding her hand{Like Kirito did with Asuna in SAO}

"Jellal?" Mira tried getting Jellal's attention

"Yeah Mira?"

"How do you think Erza will react to that?"

"Oh shit I never thought about that"

Erza started to open her eyes and sit up a bit

Jellal felt her move He looked at her and hugged her

"Erza! You are awake!" he cried

"What will I react to?" she asked

 **Erza's POV**

I am so confused

"Why am I in the hospital?" I then remembered "Oh, nevermind"

"Erza can you stand?" Jellal asked me and stopped hugging me

"I don't know" I said sitting all the way up and out my bare feet on the floor

I am wearing my white tank top with the blue skirt

Jellal stuck out his hand for me to grab

I grabbed his hand and started to stand up. I fell "Ahh!" I shouted but Jellal caught me

"Thanks Jellal"

"No problem"

"KYYYAAA! JERZA!" Mira fangirled

"Mira, you know we are married?" I asked

"Yeah but it's still Jerza"

"Whatever. I want to go back to the guild." I said and tried to stand up again

"Erza careful" Jellal said helping me

We are all walking back to the guild. I am holding onto Jellal for support.

"Oh Mira, Jellal what was the thing that you said I would react to?" I asked

"Well we have to tell her" Jellal said

"Yeah, she will find out sooner or later" Mira said

"Find out what?" I asked

"Well umm you see Erza" Jellal started

"Erza you are pregnant" Mira said very bluntly

"What?" I asked

"It's true" Jellal said

"What!?" I shouted

"Erza calm down" Lucy said

"Yeah Erza calm down" Juvia said

"Another Rosemary…." I felt myself start to get dizzy

Natsu ran up to me and said "Actually two Rosemary's!"

"W-what? T-two? M-more? Rosemarys? T-twins?" I fainted

 **Levy's POV**

Jellal put Erza on his back

"I wonder why everyone is having twins" Gray said

"Juvia wants to know too" Juvia agreed

"Yeah lots of people are having twins" Lucy said

I laughed nervously

"Levy is something wrong?" Mira asked

"Oi Shrimp? Do you know something?" Gajeel asked

"N-no!" I lied

"You're lying" Natsu said

"Yeah, Salamanders right" Gajeel said

"Levy-chan?" Lu-chan asked

I laughed nervously "Do you remember that day, it was right before Gray and Juvia got married and I was reading some books with some potions around me that Master had told me to study. Some I knew what did, some I didn't. There was one that Master said it somehow increases the chance that someone will have twins. W-well I may or may not have accidentally spilled it when I stood up. And it may or may not have gone every where in the room. And everyone may or may not have breathed it in." I laughed nervously again.

"Shrimp?! You did what!?" Gajeel shouted

"I-i uhh Got to go!" I ran away

 **Jellal's POV**

Gajeel, Lucy, and Natsu ran after her. Juvia and Gray went into a store.

"Let's go back to the guild" I said and started to walk towards the guild

"Okay!" Mira said and skipped up to me with Laxus following behind her

"So when do you think Red will wake up?" Laxus asked

"No idea" Me and Mira said together

"She hurting my back, let's hurry." I said and started walking a bit quicker

We were right outside of the guild when Nova ran out

"Mom! Dad! Guess what happened at school today! Uncle Jellal you too!" She screamed

"What?" Laxus asked

"What is it Nova?" Mira smiled

"Hmmm let me guess, you got asked to go on a date?" I said teasing her, she normally hates all the romantic stuff

"Yesss! I did!"

she jumped up and down

"What?" Laxus said

"Really?!" Mira perked up

"Whoever asked you must be crazy" I said trying to make her mad

"No! He is not!" Nova shouted getting mad

I laughed "If he asked you he must be"

"No!"

I laughed again

"Ok that's enough" Laxus said

I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me, she can really be a little kid sometimes

"Nova, you said no right?" Laxus asked

"Why would she say no?" Mira woke up

"I said yes!" Nova smiled

Mira fainted again and Laxus put her on his back

"Well Nova what's his name" I asked

"His name is Colton Lates"

"Who are his parents" Laxus asked

"I think you know them, Hibiki and Jenny?"

"Not them….." Laxus growled

"What why?" she asked

"You can NOT date him!" Laxus yelled

"Why not?" she pouted

"Yeah why can't she? I bet this will be the only one that will ever ask her." I laughed, she punched my arm almost making me drop Erza

"Because I said no" Laxus said

"But Daddy Pleeeaaase" She did puppy dog eyes

"Hhhmph…..I'll think about it" he walked into the guild

"Thank you daddy!" she hugged him

"Whatever" he said and put Mira on a bench and I put Erza next to her

Everyone came back to the guild, Mira woke up and Erza just woke up

I walked over to Erza

"Hey Erza" I said

"Hey Jellal!" she smiled then she stopped smiling and looked mad

Natsu and Gray walked up to me and said

"She looks mad" "Get ready for mad/pregnant Erza"

"Jellal this is your fault!" she jumped up and pointed at me

"What?"

"This is all your fault!"

"What is?"

"It's your fault I'm pregnant!"

"No that was a team effort"

"No it's your fault!"

"Calm down Erza"

"I won't calm down! Because it's your fault!" she was about to requip a sword and I grabbed her hand to stop her

"I don't want to do what we did last time"

"It's your fault!"

"Whatever, let's go home" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder

she was kicking and punching me

"Let go!"

Everyone stared at us and laughed

Gray and Natsu came back up to me

Gray said "Good luck man"

"Have fun" Natsu laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said

"See you guys in 9 months" I said and walked out


	12. Chapter 11

Jellal POV

"Uncle Jellal! I'm coming to help!" Nova shouted and ran after us

"Hey Nova" I said

"I see, Auntie Erza, you gave up on getting free" Nova laughed

"Well he is stronger than me and he won't let go." she sighed sadly

Nova laughed

"But I'm gonna kill him when we get home!" she shouted

"U-uh h-how about we let me live s-so you won't be killed by the three R-rosemarys." I said nervously

"Grrrrr, I guess I'll let you live this time."

I sighed in relief

Nova laughed at us

"What's so funny?" we both asked

"You two are!"

"I am not" Erza pouted

We got home now Erza is sleeping on the couch and me and Nova are making dinner for Erza, Rosemary, Reiki, and us. We are having soup because it is easy to make a lot if it.

"Uncle Jelly?" she asked

"Yes Novy"

"I don't like that nickname!" she pouted

"And I don't like being called Jelly"

"Touché" she said and continued to mix the soup

"Now what was it that you needed?" I asked

"Well I was wondering, what is Auntie Erza gonna be like this time?" She asked

"Well with Reiki she was crazy, got mad at everything, and attacked whoever got close to her. With Rosemary she was as happy as could be. Sooo I'm guessing this time she will be really emotional and cry at every little thing…."

"Oh ok, honestly I don't think that's that bad"

"hmm why?"

"Well she won't be attacking you and she won't be super loud and laugh non stop."

"Yeah maybe you're right….."

Next day

Sylvia's POV

"Via wake up!"

"Sylvie! Get up!"

"Via!"

"Sylvie! Get up!"

"uuuugggghhh" I moaned

"Via you are going to be late for school"

I opened my eyes to see Reiki and Rin yanking my hair trying to get me up

"Oooooowwww! Let go of me!" I screamed

"Hahahah we got you now!" Rin laughed

"Let's get her" Reiki smirked

They tackled me to the ground and started tickling me

"PAPA! HELP ME!" I screamed and continued to laugh

He walked into the room and smirked

"I'll help!" he shouted and started tickling me

"I-i thought y-you said y-you would help?!" I laughed so hard I could barely say that

"I never said who I would help"

"Go dad!" Rin shouted

"Yeah go Uncle Gray" Reiki cheered

"I-I should h-have called m-mama!"

"No not mom" Rin said

"Please no" Dad said

"MAMA! SAVE ME!"

"Bye~!" Rin, Kiki, and Dad said and ran out of my room

"Nevermind mama!"

I closed and locked my door, I put my school uniform on. It's an indigo skirt that goes down to the middle of my thighs, a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, with a light blue bow at my neck. You can pick to wear long sleeve or short sleeve and if you want to wear the grade has a bow color. My bow has been blue since middle school when we started wearing uniforms. I'm in 10th grade. I pulled my wavy blue hair into a ponytail that would go to my waist if I let it down. Put my contacts in. I can't let anyone know I wear glasses. I would much rather wear glasses, but I can't let anyone in the guild know. Over the past 3 years I became the Erza of this generation and I am proud of myself. But if I wore glasses they wouldn't take me seriously.

My brothers wear black nice pants, a white short sleeve button up shirt and they can wear their indigo jacket, they also have the colors but it's a tie not a ribbon, but they don't have to wear the tie. Rin, my twin, has a light blue one like me and Storm has a red tie.

I ran out of my room grabbed some toast, my bag, my school jacket, and yelled

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa! Thanks for the breakfast! Let's go Rin! Kiki! Storm!" and ran out the door with them following.

"Sylvie! Wait up!" Storm and Rin shouted

"Yeah! Via wait!" Reiki shouted

I stopped and complained "You guys take forever"

"Sorry that you are fast Sylvie" Rin said

"I take my precious time" Storm said

"What's precious about your time?" I asked

He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same to him

"Via, do you want me to go fast?" he smirked

"Yeah that's why Via said hurry!" I talk in third person and normally

Stupid school breaking my habit!

"Ok then. METEOR!" Reiki shouted and zoomed away to the bus stop

"STUPID KIKI! GET BACK HERE!" Then I zoomed after him

{You know the thing Juvia did when she was stuck in Freed's runes with Cana? That thing}

Storms POV

"WAIT NO SYL-" I started

Zoom she's gone

"Via"

"Well looks like we're last" Rin said

"Yeah, like always"

"Let's go Storm-nii!" He said pulling my arm

"Ok. Wait?"

"What is it Onii-chan?"

"You haven't called me that since you were in 5th grade and now you are in 10th"

"Called you what?" he said innocently

"What do you want?" I said annoyed

"What do you mean?" he smiled innocently and tilted his head to the left

"My god!" I whispered under my breath

"What do you want!?" I asked annoyed, again

"I don't want anything"

"Are you sure" I asked even more annoyed

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok"

"Well actually I PROMISED TO TUTOR MAI BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IN AND IT ENDED UP BEING MATH AND I'M NO GOOD IN MATH AND I NEED HELP PLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE ONII-CHAN!" He said so quickly I could barely understand

"Why don't you ask your twin?"

"SHE WOULD MAKE FUN OF ME AND GO ON ABOUT HOW SMART SHE IS"

"Sure but it will come at a price"  
"Yeah Yeah sure whatever"

"You have to promise to do it before I tell you"

"Sure Whatever! What is it"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Ok! You will spy on Nova on her first date, Friday Night!"

"WHAT! THAT'S THE NIGHT I'M TUTORING MAI!"

"I know! You guys can study at the restaurant they are going to!"

"Fine." he pouted


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while since I updates! I've been busy with school! and maybe Lost Song but mostly school! I also have been busy with pigs. I'm in FFA and I show pigs! This is my third year showing pigs, but my first showing two at once. I normally show Hampshire but this year I'm doing a Hampshire and a Blue Butt! It's so much fun! But it's a lot of work! The Hamp is named Piggy Minaj and the Blue is named Bebe, from Madoka Magica. I want to tell y'all a short little story about them real quick! So I was cleaning out the stalls and I let them roam around in the field. My friend was with them so I told her to watch them and not to let them go into my neighbor's yard, to the electric fence, or get in water. When I was half way done I shouted "Are they in water?" and she said no then something else but I could not hear what she said. Once I finished I saw them in a HUGE mud pit! They were completely covered in mud! It was horrible! I had to take them to the school barn like a week later and everyone had these really clean pigs and I just walked in with pigs that are covered in mud. It was embarrassing because they are show pigs and show pigs are supposed to look nice! Ok that's it about my pigs! Also I need to explain this, when the roof fell on them I forgot to explain when I said Master I meant Laxus because something happened to Makarov. (it will be in a flashback later on) Ok I'll continue with the story now!**

Jellal's POVERDOODLES

Friday

Gosh Erza is so much work!

"Jellal! Please take these bracelets off me" Erza shouted

"Erza! I will not! They are so you do not use your magic! They are magic sealing ore!" I shouted at her

"Jelllllllaaaaalllll!"

"Erza I said no! Mirajane is coming to stay with you while I go on a job with Meredy! Okay?"

"Fine." she pouted

I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door

"Bye, Erza! Love you!"

"Bye Jellal!"

"Mira will be here any minute"

 **Mira's POV**

 **2 hours later**

I've been at Erza's for two hours. He went on a job with Meredy. He would normally leave her alone but since she is pregnant he has me stay with her.

He doesn't trust her that she won't use magic and find away to brake the the magic ore bracelets.

Erza is sleeping and the kids will be home soon so I can go.

Reiki will 'watch' her while I spy on Nova on her date.

"Mom! Auntie Mira! I'm home!" Reiki shouted as he opened the door

"Shhhh! Your mom is asleep!" I whisper shouted

"Ok"

"Well bye Reiki! I have to do some stuff! Remember what your dad told you to do this morning?"

"Yes. Bye Auntie Mira! And by the way I know your stuff to do is spy on Nova"

I gave him a death glare and said "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Y-yes M-mam! And I-I have Rin also spying on them! H-he is on a st-study date with M-Mai."

"Ooooh! More OTPs!" I cheered and walked out the door

 **Nova's POV**

 **3 hours later**

 **Walking to a restaurant with Colton**

Colton picked me up at my house and now we are walking to a restaurant.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me

"Oh um anywhere you want! Oh wait anywhere other than 8 Islands!" I said cheerfully

"Whys that?"

"Oh um some family close friends work there and they will embarrass me and won't leave you alone" I sweatdropped

"Oh ok"

He took me to some fancy Seafood place!

We sat down, we ordered our food, and now we are just talking

 **{A/N I'm just gonna put stuff they have a Red Lobster}**

I got Jumbo Coconut Shrimp **{A/N BEST THING EVER!}** and he got some weird crab thingy

 **Rin's POV**

Me and Mai are sitting in the restaurant a couple tables away from Nova and that Colton dude.

"So, do you wanna eat or study first?" I asked Mai

"Uh c-can we e-eat and study?" she asked nervously

She is so cute!

"If that's what you want to do"

"Ok then l-lets do that"

We ordered, she got some Alfredo thing and I got I crab thingy that I don't know what it's called

"So what is your homework?" I asked

"Uhm I-it is Geometry…."

I can do that

"...and Algebra"

I can maybe do that

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"Oh uh yeah!"

"So I need help with the Algebra p-part."

"Ok. So what is the first question"

"So X= 47. Here is the problem, 88-x(33)- x = what?"

"Umm so if it's 88-47 that would be ummm 41, so 41 x 33 =" umm let's see this time this so this time this and ummm let's see

"it's 1353 - 47 so that would be ummm 1306?" I hope that's correct

"Well th-thanks for solving the problem b-but I need you to sh-show me how…." Mai said quietly

"Oh! Oops s-sorry!"

"I-I was sick the day we learned this and m-my teacher said to have Gale teach me but we all know she's stupid."

"That's amazing!" I laughed

 **Time skip after many many many hard math problems**

 **Mai's POV**

I stood up and bowed

 **{A/N You know that thing they do whenever they thank someone? Like they clap their hands together and bow? That's what she did!}**

"A-Arigatou Rin! I really appreciate your help!" I thanked him

"Oh it's fine! It was fun! Do you wanna stay and have dessert?" Rin asked and I swear I saw him blush a little bit

"A-ano s-sure! I-I would love t-to!"

 **{A/N Gomen! So many author notes! Ok I'm going to have some of my peoplez say some words in japanese because it's just so KAWAII! I think it's just cuter! Just in case you don't know Um = Ano, Sorry = Gomen/ Gomennasai, What = Nani, Cute = Kawaii, Idiot = Baka, Thank you = Arigatou/Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yes/Ok = Hai, There are others I might think of and I'll tell y'all later on when when I think of them!}**

"Yay! Ok I'll pay! So you just pick out what you want" Rin said

"Nani? N-no you d-don't need to pay f-for me!" I quickly stuttered

I really need to work on not stuttering! I've been doing good but whenever I'm around Rin I am a stuttering mess! What's wrong with me?!

 **{AWWWW! Kawaii! She's so dense!}**

"No, I'll do it! Mom said it's called being a gentleman or something! And Nova is on a date right there and we can spy on them!" he said happily

"H-hai. I-I guess sp-spying on Nova would be fun"

"OK! Great let's order and we will watch!"

Colton's POV **{A/N oooohhh a new person to be! What shall his personality be? Hmmmm? Let's see where my mind takes me!}**

This is so awkward! We are just sitting here and staring at each other then randomly will take eat a little bite of our food.

"Ummm…...So Nova" I started

"Y-yeah Colton?"

"How is it like being in Fairy Tail?"

"O-Oh I-it's gr-great! M-my family is so nice!"

"That's great"

"How's Blue Pegasus?"

"Uh it's um interesting….."

"Why d-do you say that"

"Well everyone is different then me I guess? Well your parents have been here I think, so just ask the about the Trismen."

"Ok"

Nothing exciting happened we just ate and talked very awkwardly

We found out that these two little kids she knows were spying on us, Nova can be so scary, she zapped them with lightning!

It's been one month since that date and we have gone on three dates in that month. I really like Nova. She's cool, but she can lose her temper easily. Today I'm going to go visit Fairy Tail because last week she came to Blue Pegasus.

 **Him going to Fairy Tail will be in the next chapter! How did you like the chapter? I hope y'all like my story so far! Any suggestions? Thank you Writer and Reader D! I loved your suggestion! I think I will use it! I was actually gonna write more but the bell just rang in class so bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**SCHOOL IS SO BORING! I'm in Texas History right now! I'm supposed to be doing a project but I got bored and came to this. Something big is going to happen soon in this story! If you want a hint go look at Writer and Reader D's suggestion. I'm planning on making a second book! And a third! Here's my plan! So this one is mostly about Nashi so the next one will be mostly about one of the Fullbuster kids! I know who but I'm not gonna say. It's gonna be about her life after what happened to Nashi and how it affected the family. Then the next one after that will be about a certain pair of blue haired twins. Those stories probably won't be as long but the might be. Don't worry Nashi is still going to be in it a lot! She is the next books character's best friend! I gave a HUGE clue on who the second book is about. You just have to be smart enough to notice! OK BYEZZZ THE BELL RANG! I WILL WRITE NEXT PERIOD!**

 **Or nah now I'm in math, that was yesterday! I don't know why I'm writing this but I am. Math is sooooooooo boring! I bet y'all are thinking "Hurry up and just get on with the story" well I'm about to but I think this might be a short chapter. Oh and I will have Colton go to Fairy Tail on a later date. I really want to get to a big event so soon there will be a couple time skips! So something came up and he couldn't go. Also this is random but remember that Nashi has the eye patch on her…...i don't know which eye…...let me go check. Her right eye! Ok now I will continue the story.**

 **Nashi's POV**

Right now me and Aki are looking through the forest for firewood. He didn't give me the ax so we just have to find stuff on the ground. May is doing who knows what back at the camp site.

"Umm Nashi I don't think I can carry anymore wood" Aki said almost dropping her arm full of wood

"I don't think I can either. Let's go put this back and see what they want us to do" I said and we continued to walk through the forest

We got back, set the firewood down and now Kaito is talking to us.

"I need you two and the other girl to go to the Town and get some things for us. Here's a list. You have five days! Remember I have the magic tracker on all of you! So don't think about running away!" he said and handed me a list

He walked away and mumbled this under his breath "I need to stop being nice"

He thinks he's being nice!?

"May-nee! Let's go" Aki shouted

We are now walking through the forest and are almost in the town

"May-nee! Can we pleeeaaaassseee stop by the spot!?" Aki pleaded

"Sure, why not. We have made good progress in walking!" May smiled

What's the spot?

"Ummm May what's 'the spot'?" I asked

"Oh well we stopped here before and we came to this town and on the way we stopped at this beautiful spot by a creek that flows into a lake. That's where she wants to go" May explained

"Oh ok!" I said

We walked through a couple trees and that revealed a huge sparkling lake with a small peaceful creek flowing into it

"See that bridge over there" Aki pointed at a bridge looking thing, it was a fallen tree with a bunch of logs, twigs and sticks tied together with vines

"We made that last time!" Aki squealed and ran across it

May walked across and I followed

 **{A/N SO RANDOM! BUT LISTEN! SO! Kaito uses some runes and they are on the wagons so Nashi doesn't have motion sickness! She has motion sickness just like Natsu! OK? OK! I'LL GET BACK TO THE STORY! Or maybe I should do my work….I'm in History…...Nah that project can wait!}**

Me and May are sitting together under a huge oak tree and Aki is playing in the creek

"Nashi can you tell me more about the Rowen and Sora girls?" May asked

"Oh yeah sure! They were born really sick and never really got over it. They have this weird thing where they can randomly see little clips into the future. Umm they are obsessed with shipping people. I don't really know what else to tell you, they were always sick or at school."

"Oh ok"

"Oh umm May I just remembered this, but a couple weeks ago you were going to tell me where we are going. You never told me though, can you tell me?" I asked

"Oh well it's a long story but yeah. So there is this place where there is thousands of children, they are all working to build this structure."

 **{A/N Hmmmmmmm doesn't this sound familiar?}**

"For some reason they only want kids. Actually me and Aki have been there. Four years ago we were there. For five years. We traveled for a year after we were caught then we were there for five years. Then we traveled for a year then found you and you know the rest. We are actually getting somewhat close maybe four months until we get there." May explained

"May-nee are you talking about the Tower of Paradise?!" Aki shouted

 **{A/N ok so I know Erza's thing was called the Tower of Heaven but in the manga it was Paradise but this one is slightly different and much much much bigger. Ok? Ok!}**

"Yeah Aki, I am" May responded

"I hated that place!" Aki shouted

"Yeah" May nodded her head

"Do you remember those shrines of that dude that was everywhere?"

"Yeah, what was his name?"

"I think it started with a J"

"Yeah, Je Je Jell something"

"That sounds like Jellal" I said

"That was his name!" Aki shouted

"Huh?" I am so confused

"Yeah that's his name. Wait isn't Jellal a guy in your guild?" May stared at me

I pulled the deck of cards out of my pocket and found his and asked "Is this him?"

"Yeah" Aki said

"Why was he so important?"

"He took over the Tower of Heaven and killed thousands of people" May stated

"Yeah and they made us bow down and worship him every time we passed a shrine. There are like 10 on each floor." Aki said

"I have to have a serious talk with him whenever I get home"

 **Sorry it was a short chapter! It's the weekend now and I have had a rough day. Today was actually supposed to be a lot of fun. First my brothers friend Creed is in a tournament for Basketball and I was really looking forward watching his games, so we watch the first one then we had time to go out to eat lunch so we get in the car and my brother begs to go home and finally we do and don't go get lunch. We don't have any food at home and I am starving. Then I finally cheered up because I could go to my friend's play and then maybe have a sleepover with her. Then I got a text from her mom saying she is sick, so I didn't get to go, actually it's going on right now. Then my mom says that the school needs volunteers for a dance so she said I should do it. The dance is right next to another one of my friend's house. My mom said you should ask her to help you volunteer then you can have a sleepover. I got so happy! So I just finished calling her and found out she is hanging out with one of her friends and one that is both of ours. So I asked what time she would be home to see if she would be back before the dance, and found out they are having a sleepover. I know I can't stop her from hanging out with her friends but it still made me sad. And now all I get to do is sit at home with no food. I still haven't eaten today. Well I had some white bread for breakfast. The friends I was talking about are going to read this so: Sorry Mighty Megashipper that I couldn't go to your play! And KK have fun with Delaney and Vi.**

 **BYYEEEZZZ Now I'm going to go sit in the pantry and hope food appears! Oh this is random but I can't go buy food because my dad is about to lose his huge work account that he has been saving money for for the past 15 years. So my family might lose a lot of money and stuff. I know a lot of people have it much worse so yeah. But my dad has missed so many family parties, family reunions, and family stuff so he could earn money to put into that account and now he is going to lose all that money. Ok byez for realz this time**


	15. Chapter 14

**Narrator's POV**

Master, Laxus, called for the whole guild to gather around and listen because he has an important announcement.

 **Laxus's POV**

"Everyone! Listen up! I have a big announcement! Well you all know what time of year it is….It's time for the S Class Trials!"

Everyone cheered

"This year it will be a bit different! Instead of one winner there will be multiple! It will be whoever can survive all of the trials! This year's contestants are…..."

 **{A/N Nova and Storm are the only two S Class mages in the 2nd generation}**

It got really silent with anticipation

"Sylvia Fullbuster"

"OH MY GOD! THATS ME! IN YOUR FACE RIN AND KIKI!" I heard Sylvia scream

"Rin Fullbuster"

"The Fullbuster Twins are now enemies" Rin announced

"Reiki Fernandes"

"It's on Via!"

"Mackenzie Groh"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S MEEEEE!"

"Rosemary Fernandes"

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONII-CHAN!"

"Ro watch your language"

"Sorry mommy"

"Igneel Dragneel"

"THAT'S MY SON!"

"Dad….."

"And Kaleah Strauss"(Elfman and Evergreen's first daughter, she looks exactly like Evergreen, has glasses, is age 17, and uses her same magic)

"YAY DAD MOM I DID IT!"

"Good job sweetie"

"You did it like a REAL MAN"

"Dad I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm a girl"

"Ok that's all for now!"

 **Mackenzie's POV**

All of my team has gathered up, we are about to go on a job!

My team consists of Sylvia, Nova, Rin, Storm, and Kiki

"So let's get going" I said as we walked out of the guild hall

We are now in an Inn close to Akane resort. We are going to go to Akane resort once we are done with our job. All we have to do is fight this dark guild. It's an S Class job! Nova and Storm said we should go on one to train for the Trials.

 **{A/N This team is more destructive than Team Natsu! Is that even possible?! You will find out later on! But this job will be pretty peaceful! Or will it? I just had an idea….heheheheheh}**

"So are we going to sleep first then go find the guild in the morning?" I asked

"Yeah, Via has a map where their base is" Via said taking a rolled up piece of paper out of her trunk of clothes

"Ok so we'll wake up at 5 to get there before sunrise" Nova said

"But that's soooooo eaaarrrlllyyyy" all the boys whined

Sylvia and Nova gave them a death glare and said "Do you want to argue" in unison in demonic voices.

"N-no M-mam!" They all quickly squeaked

I started laughing

"Nani?" Nova looked at me

"ENGLISH PLEASE!" Storm screamed

"I CAN USE JAPANESE AND ENGLISH IF I WANT TO!" Nova screamed

"You guys are hilarious! Do you guys want to go get something to eat?" I asked and they all nodded

We walked down to the lobby of the Inn, they have some sort of restaurant here

We ordered and we all got steak and then they brought a big bowl of mashed potatoes, a bowl of corn, a bowl of green beans, and a bowl of gravy

 **{A/N I'm in history right now and randomly while I was typing my hand started throbbing in pain from my pointer finger all the way to mt wrist! It hurts so bad I can't even move it! I'm typing with one hand! And what worse next I have Technology and we have to type! It hurts so bad I'm about to cry!}**

 **Storms POV**

"We need to think of a name for our team!" Nova randomly shouted while we were eating

"We could combine all the first letters of our names to make a word" Mackenzie suggested

"M, S, R, S, and N? We don't have any vowels, it won't work" Sylvia said

"Middle names" Mackenzie suggested

"Storm's is Kori, Rin's is Yuki, Via's is Mizu, Reiki's is Ryusei, Nova's is Pyrrha, and Mackenzie's is B-"

"NOOOOOOO DON'T SAY MINE! I'm ashamed….." Mackenzie cut Sylvia off

 **{A/N did you see what i did with the names}**

I looked at my mashed potatoes and shouted

"WE SHOULD BE TEAM MASHED POTATOES!"

 **I have to stop typing Sorry this chapter is short I will update soon**

 **My hand hurts too much to keep typing**

 **BYYEEZZZZZZZZ**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry last chapter was short! This chapter will also be short! SO if you put them together it would make a normal chapter! So just go with it! K? K! If you are wondering where Nashi is here is my plan: So I will finish writing about them in the town, then I have another little thing they are going to do and it will make Donut-Senpai mad and maybe Mighty Meggashipper too! But then after that you won't be seeing Nashi a lot because it's supposed to have a lot suspense and stuff and leave y'all confused and curious so it will be like, Where's Jellal? But all of a sudden BAM! JELLAL IS HERE! HE JUST FALLS FROM THE SKY AND SAVES ERZA'S LIFE! And the only thing she says to him is "Cover your face right now" AND HE SAID NO I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN ZEREF ONCE AND FOR ALL! BUT HE LITERALLY JUST FELL FROM THE SKY! LIKE FOR THE PAST 1000 CHAPTERS WE WERE LIKE WHERE THE HELL IS JELLAL THEN BAM HE RAINS FROM THE SKY! OH AND THEN ULTEAR JUST APPEARS AND SAVES WENDY'S LIFEE! AND MEREDY JUST APPEARS AND SAVES JUVIAS LIFE! LIKE WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM!? BUT ULTEAR I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU ARE HERE! Mighty Meggashipper said she surpassed time or whatever but STTTIIIILLLL HOOOWWWW!? LIKE YOU DIED 100 CHAPTERS AGO! Ok I'm done! If you don't know what I'm talking about, it was the newest chapter of Fairy Tail!**

 **OH AND MY HAND STILL HURTS BUT NOW IT'S FROM MY FINGER ALL THE WAY TO MY ELBOW!**

 **Ok time to continue with the story!**

 **Nashi's POV**

It's been two days and we finished getting all the stuff Kaito needed

We are now walking aimlessly through the town

"May-nee! Can we pppwwwweeeaaaasssseeee go see the ladies?" Aki pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Sure why not" May said and turned to go onto another street

We arrived to a small little house and Aki knocked on the door

"Ms. Mizu! Ms. Izumu! Ms. Redfox! Ms. Kage! It's Aki!" Aki shouted

"Aki-chan! May-chan!" an old lady that looks about 20 something and has really long blonde hair and green eyes opened the door, her voice is familiar. Wait Redfox?

"Hello Ms. Izumu!" May greeted

"Wow you two have grown so much! And you have a friend! What's your name" she looked at me

"My name is Nashi! What's yours?" I asked

"Nice to meet you Nashi-chan! My name is Sachiko Izumu!" she smiled

Wait Sachiko?

"Umm do you happen to know Fairy Tail?" I asked

She looked at me shocked

"Uh umm yeah I-I've heard of it. Wh-who hasn't?" she laughed nervously

"N-now come inside Yuri and Arya are in there! Ayume and Ayla are at the store" She said and took us inside

There were two women sitting on a couch one with light blue hair who I think is in her twenties and one with black hair that looks in her thirties

"Arya! Yuri!" Aki yells and jumps on the couch in between them

After about 30 minutes of them squealing and hugging except for Arya she sat there being hugged

May finally said something "So how's life?"

"Nothing much happened" Arya said

"Yeah nothing much" Yuri agreed

"Yeah nothing much all that happened is that we all got married" Sachi said sarcastically

"Oh yeah I did do that….." Arya said looking off into the distance

"Oh yeah me too…." Yuri said

"Yuri also had a kid and I had twins" Sachi said

"Oh yeah I had a kid didn't I?" Yuri said

"You still have a kid"

"Oh yeah….."

"And Arya you are 2 months pregnant"

"Oh yeah your right" Arya said looking at her stomach which had a slight bump

"Wow could you two get any stupider" Sachi facepalmed

My stomach growled

I felt my face get really red

"Is someone hungry?" Arya asked

"Ummmm….y-yeah" I replied

"Here the kitchen is this way" Arya said walking into another room, we all followed her

We walked into to see three girls, one with blue hair and blue eyes and across from her a girl that had long blonde hair in a braid with green eyes and a girl with black hair in a braid with yellow eyes.

"Mommy!" The girl with blue hair shouted, she looks about 4

"Yes Mizuko?" Yuri asked

"Look what I drew!"

"Good job Little Dew Drop"

"Mama!" The two other girls shouted at the same time

"Yes Katsumi and Tsubaki" Sachi looked at them

"Look what we drew" they said at the same time

"Hey Stop copying me"

"I'm not copying you! You are copying me"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!" They said all that in unison

Sachi laughed at them

"What's so funny" they both pouted

"You two! You always do that" Sachi giggled

"Do what?" They both asked

"Nevermind!" Sachi

After we ate for a while and once we finished we decided to take showers

We all get out of the showers and Mays says "I haven't taken a real shower in 8 years. That felt so good!"

"Yeah" Aki agreed

"It did" I nodded my head

We talked for a couple more hours and then May said that we should get going and we are walking out the door

"Hey you guys should go back to Fairy Tail! And if you do tell them I said hi!" I shouted and walked out

 **I hope y'all liked the chapter! These characters are from another story and will come up later on so yeah! They will also be in a different story I wrote about 5 months ago and I'm editing it now! It's still not done but I want to upload it! Also I am making a book for my OCs and stuff! Oh and they will only be on Wattpad so if you want to know more about them I will tell you when I post the books! Ok Byeeezzzzzzzzzz!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I need to clear this up! So when I said Ms. Redfox in the last chapter, I was not talking about Levy! It was pertaining to Arya! Read the story on Wattpad when it comes out and you will understand all of that! Ok this will also be a short chapter! Like really short! It's just for fun with Sachiko, Arya, Yuri, Ayume and Ayla! But it's important!**

 **Sachiko's POV**

The three girls left and Ayume and Ayla are home. We are all eating now.

Yuriko is married to Omasu and has a daughter named Mizuko

Arya is married to someone named **{A/N Linz plllleeeeaaaasssseeee don't kill me! I didn't know who to use!}** Travis and is 2 months pregnant

Ayume is married to someone named { **A/N Viiiiiiiiiii Plllllleeeeeaaaassseeeee don't kill meeeeeee}** Dakota and has no kids

Ayla is dating someone named Silver{ **A/N No it's not Gray's dad! He is an OC made by my friend}**

And I am married to someone named Masaki and we have two kids, Katsumi and Tsubaki. They are twins, the one with blonde hair and green eyes is Katsumi and the one with black hair and yellow eyes is Tsubaki. They always do the exact same thing at the exact same time and yell at each other to stop copying each other.

The boys are out of town on a fishing trip. That I wanted to go one but they pushed me out of the car and said No Girls! Only Boys!

How did that Nashi girl know about Fairy Tail?

"Sachi! Sachi!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Arya waving her hand in front of my face

"Oh! Sorry! I was spacing out!"

"I see that" Arya said

"What were you thinking about?" Yuri asked

"Yeah! What were you thinking about Mommy?" The twins asked

"Nothing you would understand sweeties" I booped their noses

"I was thinking about how did that Nashi girl know Fairy Tail?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Ayla asked

"What girls?" Ayume asked

"Aki and May came to visit and you two missed it!" Yuri shouted

"What?!" They both yelled

"Well yeah, and this time they brought this girl and when they got here she asked me if I knew Fairy Tail and then when she left said that we should go back to Fairy Tail and tell them she said hi" I explained

"She looked kind of like Lucy" Arya said staring off into space "But she had pink hair"

"Like Natsu" Yuri stated

"Maybe….." I thought out loud

"Maybe what?" Ayla asked

"Maybe she's their daughter"


	18. Chapter 17

**OK! SO DID Y'ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

 **This will also be a short chapter…maybe….….GOMEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! All this chapter is introducing some new characters. It will be short. Sorry Nashi isn't in it! She is mentioned though!**

 **What am I going to do with you LordKK? I saw your review and MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I KNOW ALL OF YOUR PLANS TOO MWAHAHAHAHAHAH BECAUSE I CAN READ YOUR MIND**

 **totally not because we talk about our story plans in gym everyday**

 **At the guild**

 **Wendy's POV**

"Girls! Get back here!" I shouted chasing Rowen and Sora around the room. They wouldn't get ready! Rowen has to leave soon!

"Sowwy Mommy!" Rowen shouted

 **{A/N remember Rowen has a speaking problem}**

"Rowen! Come on!" Sora shouted grabbing Rowen's hand

"Wen is coming Sowa!" Rowen shouted and they started running

When is Romeo going to be here?! I can't be doing this!

"Girls! I am tired just get dressed!" I snapped

They both looked scared. I have never done that before

"Yes mommy" they both mumbled and walked into their room

 **Rowen's POV**

"Sowa, mommy got scawy" I mumbled

"Yeah" she agreed

We pulled out my suitcase and she went to the closet and helped me pick out some clothes

We picked out lots of cute outfits!

One is a white button up short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts with white trimming and symbols at the bottom, I will wear this with pigtails

Another is a Dark blue tank top with a white skirt that has pink flowers on it, my hair will be down

One is a gray hoodie that says 'The Conbolt Twins' with blue jeans, I will wear my hair in pigtails and with a light purple/blue hat

One is a blue and white striped tank top with brown shorts, my hair will be down

One is a black tank top with this little yellow flowy short tank top over it with blue jeans, my hair will be down

Another is a long pink, flowy shirt that's sleeves go down to my elbows with black leggings, my hair will be in a low, loose ponytail

(like uncle Freed's)

One is a pink tank top, white short skirt, black leggings, white boots, and a green jacket, my hair will be in pigtails with pink ribbons.

There are lots more!

The Conbolt Twins are awesome at fashion!

Right now I'm wearing the outfit with the hoodie that say 'The Conbolt Twins' and Sora is wearing her matching one

We finished packing my stuff and now I'm getting on the train

"Bye Wen!" Sora shouted

"Bye Rowen! See you in a couple weeks!" mom shouted

"Tewl daddy Wen said bye! Bye Sowa! Bye mommy!" I said and boarded the train

 **Bixxy's POV**

 **{Who is Bixxy you ask? Don't worry you will find out soon!}**

"Mom! I'm going on a job with Igneel!" I shouted

"Ok! Stop by the guild and tell your dad!" Mom shouted back

"Ok Igneel let's go" I grabbed his hand and started to run out the door but bam into somethin tall

"Oof!" I shouted as I fell on the floor

"Ow" I said rubbing my head and I heard Igneels and someone laughing

I looked up

"Tell me what?" my dad asked

I ran into my dad

"Oh Bickslow your home!" mom shouted

"Yeah I am Lis! Ok now tell me what?"

"Me and Igneel are going on a job!" I smiled

 **{Bixxy looks exactly like her mom except she has freckles. No one knows where they came from, but she has a ton of them! She wears white short shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt that has tiny little light blue stripes going side to side. Her guild mark is in the same place as Lisanna's after she comes back, same color too. She is almost always blushing. She uses Bickslow's magic, there are 7 little dolls that she has. One has blonde hair, one white/silver hair, one black hair, one blue hair, one pink hair, one red hair and one green hair. Each represents an emotion.}**

"Ok be careful" dad said and moved out of the way

"Don't worry Uncle Bickslow! I'll protect her!" Igneel said hitting his hand with his fist

"Come on! I'm 14 and 3 ⅝ days older than you!" I whined

I hate him acting like he is so much older than me

"Let's just go!" I said stomping out of the house dragging Igneel behind me

"What about your little dolls?" he asked

"They aren't just dolls!" I shouted

"Whatever. But don't you need them? Let's go back in and get them"

I smirked and clapped my hands and Poof they are here

"Wha- How?!" he was shocked

"New spell" I shrugged and started walking down the trail

 **Two days later**

We are almost done with the job. We had to catch a gang of seven people. Two of them got away. We are looking for them

We have been walking for two hours and I saw two people around a lump of something kicking it and yelling at it.

 _Then BAM Sora comes in with dragon force and she is all super and cool. She's all like ROARRRRRRR and took down an evil bad guy. Then Yuri comes in and is all like WATER GOD and slayes 1123456789123456789876546 dragons with a single hit. Then Nashi gets saved and gets married to a pear. AND THATS THE END OF NASHIS LIFE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED._

 _wow Kenedi_

 _i'm going to leave this_

 _That was my friend (Lord KK) who got on here sooooo yeah don't mind that….._

 _*laughs really nervously and awkwardly*heheheh_

 _I'll continue the story now_

We ran behind some bushes so we could get closer.

We got all the way to them and saw what they were kicking

"...a girl!" Igneel shouted " _Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo_ "

"Yes Iggy?" Virgo appeared

"Virgo can you dig and make one of those guys fall into your hole while Bixxy takes out the other one?"

"Yes Prince!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Master!" Virgo said as she jumped up out of the place she made one of the guys fall

"Girls! Attack the man in the cloak!" I shouted as my seven dolls rushed towards him

After a couple hits he was out cold

"Miss! Are you ok!?" I shouted and ran to her

I looked and she was curled around a little girl, probably her daughter

The older one looks in her 20s she has this long dark red hair with two small light purple pigtails by her ears, purple eyes, and a scar running diagonally in between her eyes.

The little girl looks about 5 or 4ish, she has short brown hair that's down and is under two buns that have a strand coming down that are pink, lime green eyes, a scar on her right eye, freckles, a bandaid on her nose, a white square bandage on her left cheek, a necklace with a red diamond on it, and small horns? That match her brown hair.

"Y-yes thank you so much!" she stood up then bowed down thanking me

"It's no problem! We had to catch them any way!" I smiled

"Y-you saved us! I have to thank you! I can take you out to dinner!" she was still bowing

"No, we don't need that" I said then Igneel's stomach growled

"See he's hungry! Please! I own a bakery in Magnolia! We make cakes and bread! I recently took over for the man who used to work there!" she bowed again

Her daughter (?maybe?) still sat on the ground watching

"Wait a bakery?" Me and Igneel asked at the same time

"Yeah, why?" She stood up

"Do two people happen to come there almost every day to get strawberry cheesecake?" I asked

"A mom and her son?" she asked

"With red hair?" I replied with a question

"The son with a weird eye tattoo thing?" she questioned

"Reiki?"

"Erza?"

"Yep! We are talking about the same people!" I smiled

"Yeah they are my best customers" she smiled

"Oh! I'm Bixxy and that's Igneel! We are both 14" I said

"Nice to meet you Bixxy, Igneel! I am Nao Iziko and I m 23. That's my daughter, Tatsu and she is seven. She's really small and looks like a 4 or 5 year old." Nao said and picked up Tatsu

"..." Tatsu just stared at us, it's awkward

"Tatsu say hi" Nao said quietly

"H-hi. I'm T-Tatsu!" she said quickly

"Hello Tatsu. I'm Igneel" he smiled, walked up to her, and stuck his hand out for her to shake

She looked at his hand and had a face that looked like she was contemplating on shaking it

Finally she reached her tiny hand out and shook his hand

"H-hi Igneel" she said quietly

"That is Freckle Face" he said and pointed to me

"MY NAME ISN'T FRECKLE FACE!" I screamed

"H-hi Freckle Face" Tatsu said quietly

Igneel bursted out laughing

"GRRRRR! MY GOD IGNEEL! NOW SHE THINKS MY NAME IS FRECKLE FACE" I started whacking him

We started walking back to Magnolia

We were only a town away so it didn't take that long

Now we are sitting in her bakery eating cake

We saved some for Auntie Erza and Reiki

"Nao-san" I called her name

"Yes?" she poked her head out from the kitchen

"Do you two want to come to Fairy Tail? You are really nice. And I know you both use magic" I smiled

"Uh-um s-sure but I don't think it will w-work out very well…." she replied

"Why not?"

"Well they don't know about this but we had some family conflict a while back" she said cleaning some plates "Then we were trapped in this weird magic thing where it seals our age…..technically Tatsu should be 20 something now….."

I'm confused but not going to ask

"Well you should still come"

After a long time of persuading, I finally got her to come

Now we are walking into the guild

Igneel threw the doors open and shouted "Everyone we are back!"

"And we brought friends!" I added

After a lot of commotion and people trying to talk to them, Uncle Laxus brought them into his office

 **NO ONE POV**

After Nao explained everything to Master Laxus he said they should still join the guild even after what happened.

 **{A/N heheheheh I'm not going to tell you what happened…...yet}**

Laxus is taking them out of his office to introduce them to the guild.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE HAVE TO NEW MEMBERS OF OUR GUILD! TREAT THEM LIKE YOU WOULD TREAT THE REST OF YOUR NAKAMA! OR WAIT SCRATCH THAT I DON'T WANT YOU KILLING THEM! TREAT THEM HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOUR CHILDREN!" Laxus yelled from the top floor.

"Now I'm going back into my office. You two go down there." Laxus said

Nao walked down and Tatsu was hiding behind her, holding onto her leg.  
Levy walked up to them

"Hello, my name is Levy" Levy smiled

"Hi, I'm Nao and this little girl is Tatsu" Nao said and tried to get Tatsu out from behind her, but couldn't, she has the grip of a demon **{A/N lol couldn't think of anything! Actually that works…..}**

Levy took them over to a table where Wendy, Rowen and Gale were sitting at.

"Hi my names Sora!" Sora jumped up and said

"H-hi I-I'm T-Tatsu" Tatsu waved

"Nice to meet you Tatsu! Come sit with us!" Sora said and grabbed Tatsu's hand and pulled her to the booth where she was sitting.

They talked for a little bit, well mostly Tatsu listened. Levy, Wendy and Nao were talking to each other.

Everything was fine until

"Are those real horns!?" Sora yelled

"Y-yeah" Tatsu replied

"That's so cool!" she shouted

"I want to see" Gale shouted and got closer to Tatsu

Sora poked her horn

"H-hey!" Tatsu started blushing

"They are so cool!" Sora squealed

Gale just nodded her head

"D-don't do th-that" Tatsu stuttered as Sora continued to poke her horn

After Tatsu struggled a bit she gave up and sat there very stiff, awkward and blushing like crazy as the poked her horns.

Finally they stopped and saw Tatsu's red face and both apologized

"I'm sorry. They are just really cool…." Sora said and looked down

"I-it's f-fine"

"I think your going to fit in pretty well here" Gale said as she pats Tatsu on the back

"R-really?"

"Yep" Gale and Sora both said

 **THAT WAS SUPPOSED T O BE A SHORT CHAPTER! But then I got into it…..well I hope you liked it….Nashi will be in the next chapter! So yeah…...I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write! And sorry for LordKK's interruption….Ok BYEEEEZZZZZ**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! But first! Did you like the last chapter!? It was supposed to be short but ended up to be my longest chapter yet! This WILL be a SHORT chapter! I forgot to say this but they all have a pair of nicer clothes they wear whenever they go into town or Kaito makes them work for someone. You will see what I mean later on. Sooooo yeeeeaaaaahhhh….On with the story!**

 **Nashi's POV**

We are on our way back to camp. We will be traveling a lot whenever we get back. Yay. Fun. The Sachiko, Yuriko, and Arya girls I think were once in Fairy Tail….I wonder if they will ever go back? I wish I could go back. We bought all the things Kaito needed but we also bought some snacks so we could eat on the way back. Right now we all are eating these weird pre-made sandwiches. They are actually really good. For some reason we are all in a really good mood. Normally only Aki is in a good mood. She always acts so happy, hyper, silly, and as if she hasn't been held captive for the past ten years. I think she is just trying to make us happy though, multiple times during the day and at night I find her crying into her pillow but once she sees us she acts like nothing is wrong.

We are nearing camp. I hope we don't have much to do when we get there….

"May-nee? Can we sit down by that tree to finish eating?" Aki asked

"Yeah, why not" May said and we walked over to the tree and sat down

"This is nice. My feet hurt." I said as I leaned my back against the tree and closed my eyes

"Same here" May agreed

We all took a little nap and woke up around 2 in the afternoon

 _HELLO MY NAME IS LORD KK THE II JK IM LORD KK THE FIRST MIZUKO IS LORD KK THE II. SO HOW WAS YALLS DAY? WEEK? MONTH? YEAR? GOOD, GOOD, AND IF IT WAS BAD THEN IM REALLY AWKWARD. ANYWAYS NO MORE STACY, JUST NASHI X PEAR!_

 _-Lord KK_

We got up and continued walking to the campsite. We got all the way to the campsite and we gave Kaito his stuff. Everything was normal and then we started traveling.

 **{A/N sorry but there is a time skip! There is something I really want to type!}**

 **Time skip! Evergreen had her kid one month ago and his name is Tetsuo. Erza and Wendy are both going to have their kids any time now.**

 **Levy's POV**

I can't wait to tell the kids! Me, Juvia, Gajeel, and Gray have been planning this for the past couple months! I talked to Wendy, Rowen and Sora are coming with us. And I talked to Jellal, Reiki is coming with us

It's dinner time, everyone is sitting at the table eating. Gajeel and I stand up and say "We have a big announcement!"

Katsu immediately says "Don't tell me you are pregnant"

"No I'm not!"

"Okaf, fven wha is it?" Gale asked with a mouth full of food

 **Juvia's POV**

We are all eating dinner at the table and Gray-sama says this

"Guys we have a big announcement"

"NO! DON'T BE PREGNANT!" Storm shouts

"I CAN'T HANDLE ANOTHER SISTER!" Rin shouted

Macy and Sylvia looked at each other and laughed

"Your mother is not pregnant" Gray-sama said

"Then what is it?" Both boys asked

 **Juvia and Levy's POV**

"We are going camping!" I shouted

 **SORRY! IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! BUT DON'T WORRY! SOMETHING BIG IS COMING UP! I will update soon! Byezz!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm Baaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkk! Sorry for the short chapter! I got lots of reviews yesterday! They all made me so happy and smile! I never really understood when writers would say it makes them so happy to read the reviews but know I know! Y'all are awesome! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! So soon you guys will really hate me….I'll give you a hint, lots of suspense…..It won't even be funny. I am so mean aren't I? So let's continue!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

"Mom! No! I am NOT going camping! I can't!" I shouted

"Via, calm down" Reiki said, he was eating with us when mom said that

"She really doesn't want to go. She's not using third person" I heard Rin whisper to Storm

"Sylvia, honey, I know you used to go camping with Nashi, but you need to get over that." Dad said

"NO! I WILL NOT GO! I-I CAN'T!" I shouted and felt a tear or two roll down my cheek

"Sylvia, Calm down. Ju-I want you to come please." Mom said "Rowen and Sora are coming too. So are the Fullbusters. Reiki can come too if he wants."

"I'll come" Reiki said

 **No One's POV**

After a long time of yelling Juvia and Gray finally got Sylvia to come on this camping trip. They are now on a train to another town, close to where they are camping.

"I'm sooooooo s-sick! R-rowen! S-sora! S-save me!" Gale moaned as she was dying of motion sickness on the train in Sylvia's lap. Sylvia is staring out the window with a really worried, sad face.

"M-me too!" Katsu moaned, he also is dying.

"S-sowwy Gale, Katsu! Wowen c-can't help you anymowe! Wowen and Sowa alweady used Twioa b-befo da t-twain a-and w-we c-can't use it in ouw c-cuwwent s-state." Rowen mumbled then passed out. She and Sora are Sky Dragon Slayers so they also have motion sickness.

Rowen, Sora, Gale, and Katsu all have motion sickness right now.

Gale laying in Sylvia's lap, wishing she could be in Reiki's. Sylvia is next to the window. Katsu is leaning on Gale. Reiki is sitting at the end with earbuds in listening to music. On the other side of the booth, Sora is laying on Rin and Rowen is laying on Mai. Rin is next to the window. Across the aisle, Nova is next to Macy, then it's Juvia and Levy. Across from them it's Gajeel, Gray and Storm.

They have been on the train for an hour and a half, they have 45 more minutes to go.

 **Reiki's POV**

45 more minutes to get off the train. Poor Sylvia. Yeah poor Gale, Katsu, Rowen, and Sora, but Sylvia still thinks it's her fault that Nashi died. Whenever we do anything that she used to do with Nashi, she will refuse to go.

Via and Nashi used to go camping all the time. They would always come back with amazing stories.

I started drifting off to sleep.

"-ki! Kiki! Wake up Kiki!" I opened my eyes to see Via shaking me

"hmph! Via! I'm getting up. Stop shaking me!" I said as she continued to shake me.

"Let's go! They are all waiting for us!" she said and pulled me

he dragged me out of the train and into a small cafe where they were all eating.

"Via got Kiki!" she shouted

"Reiki! Come sit with us!" Gale shouted and pointed to a seat next to her

I nodded and walked over there

"So what are we gonna do when we get there?" Katsu asked

"Wen wants to swim!" Rowen shouted

"Yeah! Me too!" Sora agreed

"Wen awso wants to go hiking and exporing!" Rowen said coloring on a piece of paper

"Yeah and I want go exploring for rocks!"

 **Sylvia's POV**

'exploring for rocks'

'exploring for rocks'

'exploring for rocks'

 **Flashback**

 **No One's POV**

"Via! We are going to be in so much trouble!" 5 year old Nashi shouted

"Y-yeah! Umm Via knows what we can do!" 6 year old Sylvia shouted

"What?!"

"Well run away!"

"OK!"

They enter Nashi's room. Sylvia is wearing blue jean shorts with a light blue tank top. Nashi is wearing blue shorts with a pink tank top. They both have these white short sleeve jacket things with hoods and green backpacks that say their names and their hoods are lying on top of the backpacks.

They climb out the window and run into a field.

"Come on!" Sylvia shouts and grabs Nashi's hand

They run for a while and start walking. They get to a part where the grass is a little bit taller. Nashi is scared to go into there.

"Via I don't want to go in there!"

"Don't worry! All the animals come out at night and it's not like you are going to get kidnapped!"

They walk through the field and find a huge pond.

"Look Nash!" Sylvia pointed at the pond

"Wha! When did this get here!? I always play back here!" Nashi stared at the pond

"That's what happens when you are scared to go in the taller grass."

They sat down by the water

"Look at all the pretty rocks" Sylvia said

"Ooooh! Pretty!" Nashi says picking up an ugly stone

"No the ones that are blue and clear!" Sylvia shouted and picked up a blue stone that is almost transparent. They are some sort of water stone that are really rare. But Nashi is into the brown and tan, ugly, fat, lumpy stones.

"But I like this one" Nashi pouted

"Whatever"

They sat there for a long time picking up stones. They filled their bags with stones. They left early that morning and now the sun is setting.

"Do you think they are worried about us?" Nashi asked

"Probably not. Well maybe. Probably. Yes! We got to go home!" Sylvia yelled and stood up. She grabbed Nashi's hand and started running. They ran until they got to the guild hall doors. They could hear everyone panicking about where they are.

"D-do you think w-we will g-get in trouble?" Nashi whispered nervously

"Pr-probably"

"I-I know what to do" Nashi said and pulled Sylvia's hand

They climbed through the window and snuck to a booth and sat down side by side to hide their super muddy bodies.

"SYLVIA NASHI! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Lucy yelled and ran up to them

Juvia and Natsu followed her

"W-what do you mean mommy? W-we have been here the whole time. R-right Via?" Nashi said nervously

"Y-yeah" Sylvia agreed

"W-wah! n-no! W-we have! No. You- No! We- Wait wha- no wha" Lucy stared at them

"Mommy you are getting old. We have been here all day"

"N-no you haven't wai wah- wait wha-"

"Mommy is that a gray hair I see?" Nashi said trying to confuse her mother

Sylvia giggled

"We have been here all day" Nashi said

"Yeah. We have" Sylvia nodded her head

"Really? Juvia is pretty sure you ran off?"

Someone picked them up by their hoods to reveal how muddy they were.

Natsu started sniffing Nashi

"H-hey! Daddy! Stop!" Nashi shouted

"They definitely went somewhere" Natsu said backing up

They both looked up to see Gray holding their hoods

"P-papa. Please put us down!" Sylvia asked

"What is in your backpacks? They weigh a lot." Gray asked picking the girls up a little bit higher then lowering them

He put them down and took their backpacks off of them. He opened them. Tons of the beautiful blue rocks poured out of Sylvia's and tons of the ugly lumpy brown ones poured out of Nashi's.

Lucy sweatdropped and said "I can really tell our kids apart…..."

"Juvia agrees"

 **End of Flashback**

 **Sylvia's POV**

"I'll take you exploring for rocks!" Gales said "Via want to come too?"

I don't want to but they would be worried if I said no "Sure"

We left the cafe and went to an Inn for the night since it was too late to set up camp. We will go to the campsite in the morning.

I took a shower then laid on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **So how did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it! Get ready for a lot of flashbacks! Well I have to go bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**HEY! I'm here! So did you like the last chapter? You guys will probably hate me soon…...soooooooo yyyeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh….Hows life? What's going on? What are y'all doing?Any suggestions? Anything? I don't know I'm bored! KK left me! We are video chatting and she walked away! WAAAHHHH! Ok I'll continue! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME LATER ON!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

I was woken up by two little girls jumping on me.

"VIA! WAKE UP!" the girls shouted

I opened my eyes to see Sora and Rowen jumping on me.

"Sora Rowen please stop" I said trying to sit up

"Then get up!" Sora shouted

"Via can't when you are on top of her!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said and they jumped onto the floor

We ate breakfast and started walking to the campsite

It's the same place we went when we were little

We set up multiple tents. I'm sharing one with Rin and Reiki! I'm the only girl!

Gale, Katsu and Mai are sharing one and Rowen, Sora and Macy are sharing one. Of course all the parents are sharing one.

Right now Me, Reiki, Rin, Sora, Rowen, and Gale are going on a hike.

"Come on!" Sora skipped up ahead

"Yeah! Huwwy!" Rowen caught up to her

We continued walking through the forest until we found a small creek

They wanted to play in the water, so we took them to wade in the water

I sat down and started reading a book by a tree

 **Nashi's POV**

We have traveled a lot.

We are camping in a forest somewhere near a small creek that we played in earlier. We just finished getting the campsite set up, because Taisha has to do something in a nearby town so we are staying here for a while. She said that people are camping nearby so to make sure we stay out of sight. Kaito said he had a headache and he fell asleep under a tree! So we are using this time to play. Right now we are running around in a field we think we might go play in the creek later.

"Nashi!" Aki squealed

"Yes Aki?"

"Can we ppplllleeeaaaasssseeeee go play in the creek?" Aki begged

"Ask May" I said and pointed to May who is drawing under a tree

Aki skipped over to her and sang "May-nee~!" Then it turned into begging "Can we pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee go to the creek?"

"No Kaito will wake up anytime and have us get stuff ready for dinner."

All Aki did was nod her head saddly

We walked to the campsite and, as if on que, Kaito woke up.

"Aki. Go find some herbs or something we can use for dinner!" Kaito demanded

"Yes sir!" Aki shouted and ran off into the forest with a basket

"May. You take this and go see if you can find any rabbits or anything and set up these!" he shouted handing her a spear?! and some traps and snares

"Yes Kaito-sama!"

"Nashi. You go get firewood and water! The creek is over there!" He shouted pointing the opposite way May and Aki went.

"The bucket is over there!" he pointed to a bucket by a tree

I got the bucket and started walking towards the creek

 **{A/N sorry for the interruption! but my brother is just! GRRRR! so my dad went hunting and brought back arrow heads, 2 big ones and 2 small broken ones. My brother goes and takes the two big ones and let's me and my sister each have one broken one, so I go up to him and say that it is not fair and that if he wants two he can have the two small ones or if he wants a big one he can have one. And being the crybaby he is he gives me this look like he's about to burst into tears. I will get in trouble if he cries! HE IS IN FIFTH GRADE! So I threw the two pieces across the room and leave. I may have over reacted but how does he not understand?! There are three kids! There are four pieces! Two big and two small! If we are going to keep them it would be One big one for him, one big one for me, and two small ones for my sister! That is the only way it could be fair. My sister is little and thinks it's better if she gets more than how they look so if she gets the two small ones she would be happy. I'm just really mad at him!}**

 **Sylvia's POV**

Everyone is playing in the water, except me. Me and Nashi used to play in that creek. No way! I'm not getting in there! I don't think I would be able to handle it.

I looked up to see Rin chasing the girls with mud.

I face palmed "Rin! It's not nice to chase girls with mud!" I shouted

He looked at me and smirked "Oh yeah" then he threw the clump of mud on me

"Oh! It's on!" I shouted, I spread my arms out pulled them together, and up (Like Juvia did to Meredy when the huge waves came) two huge waves of water came at him and pushed him under water

He stood up shakily and said "O-okay y-you win!"

Ha serves you right!

I went back to the tree to sit down.

I picked up my book and started reading.

They are being loud, laughing, yelling, giggling, splashing, screaming, and falling

About 10 minutes pass and it goes silent

I look up to see them all frozen and looking at the forest

I get up and go to them

"What are you loo-" I looked up

Pink hair

"N-Nashi?"

 **HEHEHEH! CLIFFHANGER! HEHEHEHEH! Please don't hate me! Don't worry! This only the first of many cliffhangers! *smiles sweetly***

 **HEYZZZ I'M GOING TO THE DCYLA SHOW IN THREE WEEKS! Or DCLA whatever you want to call it. But I'm showing two pigs, a hampshire and a blue butt! I'll post a chapter when I'm there! And if one of y'all are there we can find each other and be all like  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! We can then become best friends! And I can tell you all my plans! No. I won't do that. But we can still be all like MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You can be like OH I LOVE YOUR STORY! AND HOW DARE YOU! WHY THE CLIFFHANGERS!? Then I'll be all like heheheheheheheheheh Sorry! Love ya! Then you will kill me! But then I will say If you kill me there will be no more Nashi! And you will say I'M SORRY SACHIKO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING! or something on the lines of that! Ok byyyyeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz! Sorry for the cliffhanger**


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please forgive me! I'm a horrible person. Right when I saw Writer and Reader D's comment about if I don't update in two or less days they will lose it, I immediately thought 'I will update it in three days' then LordKK said that that would be mean. soooooooooo I'll update it whenever it's ready! I have school so it might take a while!**

 **OMG THIS IS THE 22nd CHAPTER!**

 **I'll continue now**

 **Btw! All Flashbacks are in Third person! Even though they won't say!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

"N-Nashi"

I broke down on to the ground, on my knees, my head in my hands. Memories came flooding into my head.

 **Flashback**

 **Sylvia is 13 and Nashi is 12**

"Where's Nashi? She should be here by now?" Sylvia wondered aloud

"She was supposed to meet me at the tree house an hour ago! I guess I'll go find her. I should have waited for her"

Sylvia walked out of the tree house and started through the forest. She walked until she saw a bloody lump in the road. She started running to it, when she got there she saw Nashi. Nashi completely covered in cuts, bruises, bumps, what looks like broken bones, and…..blood…...so much blood.

 **{A/N how Nashi is here will be explained later!}**

Sylvia broke down onto the floor and started crying and screaming for help.

"Sylvia?!" She heard Erza shout

"AUNTIE ERZA! HELP!" She shouted

Erza came to see Nashi, not breathing.

You could tell Erza wanted to break down on the floor and cry too, but she picked up Nashi and started running. She called the guild and told them to make the kids leave. Sylvia started chasing after her.

Erza laid her down on a table in the guild hall, everyone was there. Except Natsu and Lucy. Sylvia was watching Nashi. Sylvia is also the only kid in the guild hall.

Wendy is trying to heal her, but it's not working.

"I-is N-Nashi going to b-be alright?" Sylvia asked shakily

Erza walked up to her and hugged her "Sylvia…...it's not your fault" she said sadly

"Wh-what's not m-my f-fault?" Sylvia was about to burst into tears

Erza bit her lip, she didn't know how to tell the 13 year old her best friend was dead under her watch

"A-auntie Er-erza, wh-what d-do you mean?" Tears started to spill from her eyes

"I-I...N-Nashi isn't g-going to be alright" she said slowly

"Wha-What d-d-do y-y-you mean" Sylvia started crying more

All Erza did was hug her and whisper "It's not your fault"

Mirajane called Natsu and Lucy, they came to see Nashi…...dead.

Lucy broke down onto the floor crying, Natsu started yelling 'who did this' and 'I'll kill them' that only made Sylvia feel worse.

Sylvia couldn't take it. She slowly fell to her knees and started crying, harder than ever. She never thought she could cry that much. She cried and cried. Her mother and father tried to comfort her. They even let Rin come in and try to make her feel better.

Two months had passed, they had a funeral and Sylvia hasn't come out of her room since the funeral. She had a mental break down at the funeral.

She finally decided to go to the guild hall. She walked in to be greeted by Igneel, madder than ever. He thought it was her fault.

He started yelling at her, "SYLVIA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT MY SISTER IS DEAD!" People tried to stop him, but he wouldn't, he kept yelling at her. Sylvia couldn't take it. She covered her ears. Started crying. And eventually fell to her knees. Lucy was trying to comfort Sylvia with Juvia and Gray, and Natsu was holding him back from Sylvia.

Two weeks later at school Sylvia heard some people gossiping

Did you hear about the sixth grader that died - Girl 01

Yeah - Girl 02

I heard she was ambushed - Girl 03

Sylvia started to cry and mumble something about it being her fault

The teacher called on her to do a problem on the board, but she kept mumbling about how it was her fault.

"Mrs. Fullbuster, please speak up" he teacher said

She whispered "it's all my fault"

"What's your fault?"

"Nashi"

"Nashi? Oh isn't she the sixth grader that died?"

Rin and Reiki both stood up and took her out into the hall, the teacher tried to stop them but they left anyway. She cried for a while and Reiki called Juvia.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Sylvia's POV**

I looked up to see Nashi run off.

"Rowen! Sora! Go get one of the parents!" Gale shouted "Reiki Rin go with them"

"Hai!" They both girls and ran towards the camp with the boys following

Gale started chasing Nashi

Why is Nashi here? Didn't she die?

All these questions flooded my mind, but if she's here, why did she run?

I'm going to find out!

I finally got up and started running.

I was running and running until I tripped over a big rock.

"Ow!" I can't stand on it! I have to though!

I think I may have broke my foot.

I kept running. The pain is so bad but I have to keep going.

I came up to a tree where Gale was hiding I was about to run past her until she yelled "Sylvia! Stay there!"

"What?" I looked to see Nashi cowering on the floor and get whacked by a whip

"NASHI!" I ran to her only to get hit by the whip, I screamed

"What are you doing!? Get out of the way! I am punishing her!" The man shouted

"KAITO-SAMA! STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" Nashi screamed

Kaito…...sama? Wait don't you call someone you love sama? She loves the man whipping her?

"So you know this girl?" He asked Nashi

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" She shouted

"Again, Do you know her?"

"YES! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"So would it make you angry if I did?" He said and whipped me

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, he hit my foot that I hurt running

"Is your foot hurt?" He asked and smirked

He whipped my foot again and again, he kept doing over and over again. Why is he doing this?! He doesn't know me! What gave him a reason to do this!? Does it have to do with Nashi?

"KAITO-SAMA! PLEASE STOP!?" Nashi screamed, I felt some of her tears hit my arm

He kept whipping me and occasionally Nashi

I screamed each time the whip hit my foot, but only let out a little yelp when it hit any other place on my body

I felt tears start pouring out of my eyes

He hit my foot one last time, so hard, I think I passed out from the pain. All I know is that everything went black. I knew I should have activated Water Body when I was running

 **Nashi's POV**

Why did Sylvia step in front of me? Now she's passed out. I have to protect her but how?

"REIKI! DAD! AUNTIE JUVIA! UNCLE GRAY!" I heard Gale scream

I looked to see Reiki, Uncle Gajeel, Uncle Gray, and Auntie Juvia running, it looks like Rin and Storm are behind them and is that Katsu. Wow. Katsu got taller. He almost as big as Gajeel and he's only like 13. Gale is still tiny, like her mom.

"Gale! What's going on!?" Gajeel shouted then he turned his head to see Kaito, me and Sylvia.

They all stared at me in shock until Kaito whipped us again

I don't really remember much after this

I remember running to get My and Aki, watching Reiki get Sylvia, everyone rushing towards Kaito and different types of magic going everywhere.

Right now me, Aki, and May are standing there watching everyone fight.

 **No One's POV**

Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Storm, Rin, Katsu, and Gale started fighting Kaito. How could he be holding up to all these powerful wizards? And where did Levy go? Reiki is taking care of Sylvia.

Back at the camp

Mai, Macy, Rowen, and Sora are all playing hop scotch

Levy is trying to get a hold of the guild

No one has answered the communication lacrima

On Levy's seventh try someone answered

"Hi Levy!" Nova smiled

"Nova! Please hurry and get over here! Natsu and Lucy! Your parents! Anyone! Please!" Levy pleaded

"Auntie Levy, what's wrong?"

"It's gonna sound crazy but Nashi is alive and she is here" Levy said quickly

"What!? I well umm we can't really come, though….."

"Why not?!"

"Well you guys left 5 days ago and two days ago Wendy gave birth to a little boy who she named Kaito and Erza, two hours ago, went into labor! So I mom can't come she's helping, neither can Lucy or really anyone….ummm I can tell them if you want?"

 **{A/N Wendy named her son Kaito?! This might cause some problems….}**

"No! No! They would rush over here and you guys need to help Erza. Well manage! I have to go bye!"

"Wait! I can come!"

"You sure you don't want to stay and help?"

"The room is full. I'll be there in a couple hours!"

 **At the guild**

Erza went into labor two hours ago and so far she has had no progress with the birth. Erza is screaming and yelling at people, Jellal is getting his hand squeezed off by Erza, Mira is trying to calm Erza down and take care of all health issues, Lucy is getting a place ready for the twins, Natsu is being 'supportive' and has his hand on Jellal's shoulder, Romeo is at home taking care of Wendy and Kaito, Bisca is trying to calm down Erza also, Asuka and Alzack took all the kids out to go do something, and Nova and Laxus just left to go to the campsite. Nova tried to leave but Laxus stopped her and ended up coming with her.

"Erza just breath in and out and stay calm." Jellal said unsure about how to help/comfort her. Yeah he has already gone through this twice but this time is much crazier, and Erza said more painful, because it's twins.

"YOU TRY STAYING CALM AND RELAXED WHEN YOU ARE GIVING BIRTH!" Erza screamed

"Well…...I'm a guy and guys don't give birth" Jellal answered which made her madder

"WELL THEN HOW BOUT YOU TRY TO PUSH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF I DON'T KNOW A WATERMELON OUT OF A…... LEMON!" She screamed

"Ummmmm" Jellal didn't know how to reply

This went on for a couple more hours until she gave birth to one of the twins

"Erza! It's a beautiful girl! Just a little bit longer!" Mira cheered

After a very long 5 minutes she gave birth to the second twin

"Great job Erza! You have two beautiful little girls!" Mira smiled

10 minutes have passed since then and Erza almost immediately passed out from exhaustion

 **Erza's POV**

I just woke up.

That was the most tiring thing I have ever been through.

I want to see them

"Mira" I could barely talk I'm so tired

"Oh Erza! Youre awake!" She smiled

"I want-"

"You want to see them?" Mira cut me off

I nodded my head

She walked away and came back with two babies, one wrapped in a yellow blanket and the other in green.

She handed them to me. They are so beautiful. They both have little tuffs of Jella's blue hair, and eye tattoos like his. Well I guess they aren't tattoos…

"Natalie and Ichigo" I whispered "Welcome to the family"

 **SOOO! WHAT DID YOU THINK!? DID YOU LIKE IT!? It was really fun to write! Next chapter there will be more Nashi don't worry! I have to go! And it might be a while because I have school! But NEXT WEEK is spring break! So I'll be able to update more! But the next week is the week of DCLA/DCYLA btw that means Denton County Livestock Association/Denton County Youth Livestock Association! The pig show! IT'S SO SOON! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **This was a pretty long chapter…..**

 **Byeeezzz! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Heyz! I'm back! I'm in math right now! It's really boring. I'm just going to do my work for homework. It's easy. I want to write. So yeah! Anything y'all want me to clear up? Just ask! Soooo I'll continue!**

 **Fwi Don't worry! I won't kill anyone….yet**

 **Btw there are more people other than Kaito and Taisha! They just aren't important.**

 **Or Nah! The bell rang I'm in Ag now! If you don't know it's Agriculture Science! K Now I will Continue!**

 **Mira's POV**

Erza is asleep in the infirmary with the new born twins. I can't find Nova and Laxus! Where on earth did they go?! Why can't they stay in one place for one second!?

"Mira-nee!" I heard Lisanna yell

"Yes" I walked into the kitchen where she and Freed are

"Mira-nee. Look at this" she handed me a folded up piece of paper that says 'For Mirajane' in bad handwriting, Laxus must have wrote it…..

I opened it and saw beautiful handwriting, must be Nova's, I read it out loud

"Mom sorry for leaving but I got a call from Auntie Levy and she needed some help at the campsite. Dad decided to come too. I would explain but have to go! But it's about Nashi at the campsite!

~Nova(The best daughter ever)"

I stared at the word 'Nashi'

"Mira-nee? I don't understand? What does she mean it's about Nashi?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know" I said and stared at the paper

The door opened and we heard Lucy say "The twins and Erza are still sleeping! Do you wanna go eat something? Bisca wanted to know if we wanted to go out to eat. So-Wait What are you staring at?"

I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked, so I just handed her the paper

She took it but was confused. I'm assuming she read it because her eyes got wide and started tearing up.

"B-but how? How? Nashi died three years ago…."

"That's what I thought too" Lisanna agreed

"...unless….Unless it was some sort of illusion" I thought aloud

 **{A/N Mira might be onto something…*insert a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smirking here*….}**

"We have to go there!" Lucy shouted and was about to say something else until the door slammed open and hit her, making her fall down

"Lucy!" Me and Lisanna squeaked

"Go where?" I looked to see it was Natsu who did it

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled

"Look what you did to your wife!" I shouted pointing to Lucy

He looked down and said "Lucy why are you on the floor?" And offered his hand to help her up

She accepted it but shouted "You are why I am on the floor! You hit me with the door!"

"I did? Oops. Sorry" he said picking her up off the floor

"You two are so cute" I chuckled

"But this isn't the time to be cute." I went back to being serious

"Ok? What's wrong Mira? Why so serious?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked at him and said "Well umm I don't know really but read this" she handed him the paper

He read it, his eyes got huge and he ran out of the kitchen, out of the guild

We chased him

"Natsu!" Lisanna and Freed shouted

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted

He turned around and smiled with full determination in his eyes "I'm going to go find our daughter"

We started chasing him. God he's fast.

"Hey! Lisanna! Should we bring the kids!" I shouted

"No! We can handle it!" She shouted back

"Ok!"

"Wait! Guys!" I shouted

"Yeah?" Lucy and Lisanna shouted

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we used a magic vehicle?" I asked

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes it would" Freed agreed

 **{A/N heheheh that rhymed}**

We found a magic vehicle, we probably took it from someone. Oops. We'll bring it back. Probably….

We finally got Natsu in here. I'm using my magic to make it drive as fast as it can go.

 **Levy's POV**

I ran to where Gajeel went

"Gajeel!" I shouted when I saw him fighting this guy with Gray, Juvia, Gale, Katsu, Storm, and Rin. The guy has a whip in his hand. All these guys came running around the wagons. I say about 12 to 17.I looked around to see Reiki on the floor holding Sylvia.

I ran over there "Reiki! Sylvia!" I shouted

Reiki looked at me, he looks as if he was about to cry, "Au-auntie Levy! She won't wake up"

I bent down to check her pulse and see if she's breathing. "She's breathing and has a pulse. She is just unconscious. She will be fine. But it looks like her foot and leg is broken."

"Ok" He sighed with relief. His face then went serious "Is anyone coming to help?"

"I called Nova about 45 minutes ago. They will be here anytime now."

I stayed with Reiki and Sylvia, blocking any spells that came at us.

*10 minutes later*

I hear a huge crash of thunder. I look to see Nova and Laxus in fighting position and three men on the ground getting back up.

"NOVA! LAXUS! You came!" I shouted

Laxus just nodded his head and Nova shouted "Yep! We are here to save our favorite pink haired girl!"

 **Nashi's POV**

I brought May and Aki up to where Levy, Reiki, and passed out Sylvia are.

"Au-Auntie Levy!" I shouted and I hugged her

She sat there shocked for a second then returned the hug

I heard Aki ask May "M-May-nee can you p-put up some r-runes to pr-protect us?"

"You can do magic?!" Levy shouted

"A-a little" May answered "I-I can try to p-put up a barrier r-rune"

"Please, would you?" Levy asked

May nodded her head, picked up a stick and started writing weird characters into the dirt.

I looked at Sylvia, still unconscious. This is all my fault….

 **Sylvia's POV(like in her dream)(they are all in her POV)**

 **Flashback**

"Happy Birfday Sylvia!" A little Nashi shouted

"Thank you Nashi" I hugged heredki;ee w

"I got you a present" she handed me a lump covered in pink and yellow paper.

I opened it to see one of those ugly tan rocks we got at our secret pond that she drew a smiley face on it.

"I also made him a house! But I didn't have enough paper to cover it…." Nashi said the last part sadly

"Thank you Nashi! Via loves it!" I hugged her

*20 minutes passed*

I got tons of presents but my favorite is the rock Nashi gave to me.

 **Next thing**

 **No One's POV**

Sylvia is five and Nashi is four

They are sitting nexxt to each other in Nashi's room while Lucy takes a shower

Nashi thinks 'I'm cool. I have sunglasses!'

"Via! I want blue hair" Nashi randomly said

"Via also wants pink hair" Sylvia nodded her head

"I know where Daddy's razor is!" Nashi said and ran into the kitchen "He left it here!"

10 minutes later

"NASHI DRAGNEEL! SYLVIA FULLBUSTER!" Lucy yelled at Sylvia, who has half her head shaved with Nashi's pink hair taped to her head, and Nashi, who has half her head shaved with Sylvia's blue hair taped to her head.

Sylvia went home, got in trouble and now everyone is sleeping

Natsu tip toed into Gray and Juvia's house with a razor

"Nashi has some good ideas." He walked up to a sleeping Gray, shaved half of his own head then Gray's and taped his hair to Gray and Gray's to his own.

 **Next Flash back**

 **Sylvia's POV again**

 **Via-3 Nashi-2.5 btw they are both really mature for their age**

Mommy walked me up to Auntie Lucy and a little girl with pink hair

Lucy bent down to Nashi and said "Nashi, meet Sylvia Fullbuster"

"H-hi! I-I'm N-Nashi! N-Nice to m-meet you!" She said quickly and jabbed her hand out.

I think she wants me to shake it

"Hi Via's name is Sylvia" she shakes Nashi's hand

"Why do you t-talk like that?" Nashi asked

"How does Via talk?" I asked

"Nevermind"

"Let's go play"

 **End of Flashbacks**

 **{A/N I never said what foot Via hurt so it's going to be her left foot. Because I hurt my left knee and foot so yeah. I can be Via! I hurt them because my friend *cough* Vi *cough* kicked me with combat boots in the knee because I splashed her then I try to kick her, forgetting I'm wearing shoes with a soft tip}**

 **Sylvia's POV**

I started to wake up

"Ow!" I moaned

Levy, Reiki, Nashi and this girl with shoulder length purple hair looked at me.

"Sylvia!" Reiki shouted

"Via!" Nashi hugged me

She let go and Levy asked "Sylvia what hurts? Is it your foot?"

I nodded "Via's left foot"

"I'll be back! I have bandages!" The girl with short purple hair shouted "May-nee let me out"

A girl with long purple hair and nodded. She is holding up some sort of runes and they went down to let the girl out then back up

A couple minutes later she was back with three backpacks.

"Here!" She pulled bandages out of one, a water bottle out of another and a bottle of cream from the last one.

She walked up to me and looked at them and said "I got this"

She picked up my foot, "Ow!" "Sorry! Just let me do this." She poured some water on my foot to get all the dirt and blood off of it.

She then started to rub the cream on it. It hurts because she touching my foot and the cream stings! "Ow! Ow!" I bit my lip to keep from crying "I know it stings and it hurts from me touching it. Just a minute and I'll be done." I nodded "By the way, my name is Aki. That's my sister May over there, she is protecting us with runes. We are friends with Nashi. What's your name?" I think she is trying to distract me "SylviA!" I shouted the last part of my name because she ran over one of the cuts on my foot with her hand. "Nice to meet you Sylvia"

She is now wrapping my foot in bandages. "Almost done" she smiled. She is so calm in this situation. I bet she has been through a lot.

 **Sorry it's been a while! I have been really busy! The show is NEXT THURSDAY! NOT THIS ONE BUT NEXT! IT'S SO SOON! AAAAHHHHGGGG! THEY AREN'T GOING TO MAKE WEIGHT! THEY NEED TO GAIN 30 MORE POUNDS IN A WEEK! I'm just happy I even have them though. Some people in Krum who show sheep took their sheep down to the show in Houston. They got their late and just parked the trailer at the hotel. They woke up and their truck was gone. With the trailer and sheep. That six months of work all down the drain. That would ve the worst thing that could happen. What was worst the drove seven hours to get there and that it was the BIG show! The Houston show is a big deal. If Mr. Pieniazek picks you it's a huge honor to go. You will be representing the tiny town of Krum Texas at a huge show in Houston where people from all around the state come.**

 **Ok I got to go! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Jumping straight into the chapter!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

"Sylvia stop moving. I need to finish the bandages." Aki said as she continued to wrap my foot in bandages. I nodded a bit. It hurts really bad. Is this what they go through? I hope not…

"Is it just her foot?" Aki looked at Levy. "I think her leg is hurt too" Why Levy? It hurt when she did that. I'm wearing a long blue dress(like Juvia's. She even has the hat.) She pushes up my dress to over my knee "Yeah. It looks like she may have broke it. How fast were you running?" Aki looks at my leg. "I will have to do the same I did to your foot. Ok?" I nodded. I just wish Auntie Wendy was here so she could heal me. The best Sora and Rowen can do is just cuts and scrapes. She pulled out another bottle of water and more bandages.

She started to pour the water on my leg. She took a glance at my face, smiled softly, looked back down, and started to rub some of the dirt off my leg. "Ow." "Sorry!" "I-It's fine. I-it's not as b-bad as my f-foot." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tight because I don't want to cry in front of everyone. I don't want Nashi to see me cry.

She lifted up my leg and I winced in pain and I think there may be a couple tears in my eyes. "Ow!" "Sorry! I just need to put the cream and bandages on!" She apologized. I nodded. I'm scared if I talk I'll start crying. God! I should have watched where I was going! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now they all worry about me! I don't like people worrying about me! It makes me feel bad. I'm supposed to be strong! Auntie Erza said that I am just as strong as she was when she was my age! She just became S class first because we haven't held any trials in a couple years. The next one is supposed to be in a month. But I'm hurt so I can't participate! This sucks! I was too deep in thought to notice Aki had started putting the cream on. I yelped when she brushed over one of the cuts. She continued to put the bandages on. "Ow." I squeaked. "I'm almost done. And there!" She tied off the bandage.

"Th-thank you, Aki-san" I said as she put my leg down. "No problem" she smiled

 **May's POV(btw she is in the stance Freed did in Ch. 458 when he is protecting the city from the Spriggan 12(if you haven't read manga go to Freed's Wikia page there is a pic of it near the bottom of his Synopsis))**

I'm really tired. I've been holding Jutsu Shiki up for at least 30 minutes now.

"*Pant* Are *Pant* You g-guys al*pant*almost d-done?" I panted. "We finished but can you try to keep it up until they defeat that man." The Levy girl said

"I*pant* I'll try!" I wiped some sweat off my forehead. I watched as Kaito-sama fought off all those people. I didn't know he was so strong. More people came running and attacking them. Multiple spells would stray and hit us. A big crash is heard and the Jutsu Shiki shakes and blinks when something hits is.

*CRASH* A big spell hit the walls. I heard Aki and someone yelp from over there. I looked back just to make sure they were safe.

I looked back to see these 5 people running. One man with long green hair, a girl with long white hair, a girl with short white hair, a girl with long blonde hair, and a man with pink hair, kinda like Nashi's.

All of them, but the man with green hair, joined the other people fighting. The man with green hair ran over to the wall of Jutsu Shiki and said "Need some help, little lady?" He smiled.

I just nodded. I let i nbbt down and he came in and put a Jutsu Shiki up.

"You should rest for a minute, you can help me in a little bit." He said. Again I just nodded.

I looked to see the guy with pink hair rushed into battle. I heard Nashi say "Daddy still hasn't changed"

I look to see him look up "Nashi!?" He starts running towards us "Nashi! My baby girl! I'm here to sa-" he got hit with a spell and flies to the side. He stands up quickly and sweetly says "Honey. Give me a second. I have to deal with something." He turns around, starts marching the way the spell came from and shouts "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS DID THAT?!" And fire started going everywhere.

 **Sorry the chapter was short! I couldn't think of anything else to write in this chapter. Sorry! I'll update soon! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Wait I have a message for someone who is reading this, Fiona, and just so you know that I'm talking to you, age 12. Don't worry! It will get better! And cheaters suck! My first year of pig showing someone knew the judge and had won first place with a crappy pig! It's unfair but it's life! Rumors also suck! There was this rumor going around that I'm dating someone but I'm not. I know that's not that bad but people for the next two months kept asking us about it! You should make an account and we can PM! "I'm here for you! Well over the internet anyway!" Ok on with the story!**

 **(heheheh I put a quote in there from a story on Wattpad I am writing with Erza_Perza ^.^)**

 **At the guild**

 **Erza's POV**

I opened my eyes. I'm in the infirmary. Natalie and Ichigo are sleeping in a little area I think Lucy made. I hear a lot of commotion down stairs. I tried to sit up but there is a large weight on my chest. I looked down. Jellal?! How did I now notice him?! IS HE SLEEPING ON ME?! He can't just sleep on me! Really Jellal? But should I wake him up? He had a long day just like I did… I looked at his right hand. Why is it all bandaged up? I'm thirsty. But he is asleep. Grrrr! Why do you have to sleep on me Jellal? Grrrrrrr! I guess I'll let him sleep.

"Erza?" I looked Jellal had opened his eyes "What are you all worked up about?"

"Oh uh umm n-nothing!" Why am I blushing?! I am married to him!

He sat up in his chair. "Erza? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, can I get some water and can I talk to Mira?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back! Okay?" He stood up and smiled

I nodded.

I'm still a nightgown aren't I? It's really comfortable though. It's white with little yellow frills and it was made by Mira.

I heard the door open and Jellal walked in with a glass of water.

"Mirajane left and here's your water" he handed me the water

"Thanks. Can we call Mira?" I asked

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Hmmm? I don't know. I just want to. I shrugged "I just wanted to talk to a girl. She came to mind first."

"I'll call her" he pulled out his communication lacrima and called her

 **Mira's POV  
** I'm getting called by Jellal. I ran behind a tree, still in my Satan Soul Sitri

(Jellal called her on a portable Communication Lacrima and it's like a video chat he did so he can see her)

"Hello? Jellal?" I said and sat down

"Mira Erza wanted to talk to you" Jellal said

I was about to say something then there was a huge explosion

"Mira! What's going on?!"

"It's a long story…." I explained everything to them and

"JELLAL! I'M GOING!" Erza screamed

"No! You gave birth like an hour ago!"

"THAT WAS THE PAST! I NEED TO HELP THEM!"

"No!" Jellal shouted

"Erza. You need to rest!" I shouted

"No!" Then it all went muffled. I think she threw the lacrima on the floor.

"Erza! You can't be doing this!" I shouted

"Mirajane!" Laxus shouted "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Coming!" I ran over there and joined in on the fight.

 **No One's POVERDOODLEZ**

"Sowa?" Rowen asked her twin sister, "Yeah, Wen?" She continued to play with the dirt. "Did dey zust leave us?" She kicked a rock and it accidentally hit Mai who was playing with Macy. "Ow! Rowen!" Mai whined "Sowwy! Mai!" Rowen quickly shouted. "Mai can we eat something?" Macy asked, "No. Mommy told us to stay right here and don't touch anything." She replied.

"But dey zust left us!" Rowen shouted again. They ignored her. "We awe all awone! By ouwselves!" Rowen continued to go on. "Wow. It's wike Wen doesn't even exist…." She mumbled to herself.

 **Back at the guild**

Carla and Happy are playing with their family. They have three daughters, Ryo, she looks exactly like Happy but wears a little pink dress with a white bow on her right ear, Opal and Yuuzuki, they are twins, they both look like Carla, but for whatever reason the have a little blue on their paws and the end of their tails, Opal wears a cute pink ribbon around her neck and Yuuzuki wears a Red ribbon around her neck and a pink skirt. Ryo used to be Nashi's Exceed. Opal is Sora's Exceed, and Yuuzuki is Rowen's Exceed.

"Zuki! Come here!" Carla shouted. Carla just had a premonition. The little white Exceed flew over there and said "Aye! Mommy what do you need?" "Can you go get Opal and Ryo! We need to go somewhere!" "Aye! But mommy? Did you see it too?" Carla nodded her head.

"Opal! Ryo! We need to go somewhere!"

All the Exceeds did their high speed spell thingy. You know the one Happy used and he yelled High Speed or Max Speed.

Carla and Happy were in front. They were on their way to the Campsite.

 **At the Campsite**

May joined Freed with the Jutsu Shiki. They are all still fighting. The enemy is a really strong.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

"BEAST SOUL"

"Open the gate of The Archer! Sagittarius! Star dress! Sagittarius Form!"

"WATER SLICER!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE GEYSER"

"ICE MAKE SHIELD"

"SATAN SOUL! SOUL EXTINCTION!"

"ANIMAL SOUL!"

There is debris and dust flying everywhere. Levy decided that they can take care of Sylvia and went to join the fight, Reiki followed her.

"Nashi?" Aki pulled on Nashi's sleeve

"Yeah Aki?" Nashi turned her head to Aki. "Is this what it's like to be a wizard?" Aki stared at the fight in amazement. "Yes Aki." Nashi nodded and watched everyone, "Nashi? Who are your parents?" Aki asked another question. "You see the man with pink hair that is on fire" she pointed to Natsu, Aki nodded. "And see the girl with long blonde hair with the bow? Those are my parents" Nashi pointed at Lucy, Aki smiled.

They heard a magic vehicle pull up. Mira knew exactly who it was and ran over there. (She changed from her Satan Soul Sitri to her normal Satan Soul)

"ERZA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Mira screamed when she saw Erza panting as she unhooked her wrist from the SE-plug and jumped off, followed by Jellal.

"I'm sorry Mira. I couldn't stop her" Jellal said

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to. ERZA! YOU LITERALLY GAVE BIRTH THIS MORNING! YOU CAN NOT BE THIS RECKLESS!" Mira shouted at the Scarlet haired mage who is panting hard

"*pant* s-sorry*pant* I-I uh j-just h-have to help *pant*" Erza could barely manage to say

"There is no way you can help in this condition" Mira said as she changed out of Satan Soul "Jellal! You go help! I'm going to stay here with Erza!" Mira pointed to the others. Jellal nodded and ran over there.

"Erza! You are going to sit here until you can calm down!" Mira ordered. Erza shook her head and was about to run over there but collapsed.

"Erza!" Mira caught her before she could hit the ground

"Th-thanks Mira" Erza whispered faintly

Mira put Erza's arm around her shoulders and started heading towards the Jutsu Shiki. Before they could get there a spell was coming right at them. It was about to hit them

"ICE MAKE! SHIELD!" They looked to see Storm standing right there

"Thank you Storm!" Mira shouted and continued to the safe spot. Once they approached it, it immediately went down to let them in.

"What is Erza doing here!?" Freed shouted

"I told her not to come! She just gave birth this morning!" Mira shouted

Nashi's eyes widened "Auntie Erza gave birth?"

Erza looked up to see Nashi, "Nashi!?" Erza got loose from Mira, ran over to Nashi, stumbling multiple times, and hugged her.

"H-how?" Erza cried "H-how are you here?"  
Nashi just hugged her aunt, not answering her question. "Auntie Erza?" Erza released her from the hug and looked at her. "Wh-what happened to your eye?" Erza asked staring at the eye patch. Nashi smiled and said "Now we match!"

"But, Auntie Erza? You had another kid?" Nashi stared at the worn out requip mage. Erza nodded "They are twin girls. They look just like Jellal." "Then why are you here?" Nashi asked "I wanted to see if it was true" "What's true?" "You. You being alive." Erza smiled

Erza looked down and noticed Sylvia (she fell asleep) "What happened to Sylvia?!" Erza shouted with a ton of worry in her tone. "She will be fine, but she broke her foot and her leg." Aki said

"Ok. I'm Erza. Who are you?" Erza asked not knowing that sounded pretty rude. "I'm Aki. I have been with Nashi for the past three years"

Erza nodded.

"I'm going to go back out there to help!" Mira said and stood up. Erza also stood up "I'm going too!" She said sternly like she was demanding someone to do something

"There's no stopping you…." Mira sighed

 **That's all for this chapter! How did you like it?**

 **And OMG! MY PIG SHOW IS IN A WEEK! EXACTLY A WEEK! AAAAHHH! I CAN'T WAIT! BUT I'M SOOOOOOO NERVOUS! AAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Ok! I will try to update before the show! But if I don't update before Wednesday or Thursday there won't be one until Monday.**

 **Ok Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **And I have decided to use your suggestion Writer and Reader D!**

 **Storm's pov**

Why is Auntie Erza here? Hmmm? Whatever.

I ran back to the group to start fighting again.

I turned my head to see Rin about to be hit by an attack. "RIN! WATCH OUT!" I ran up to him and tackled him down.

The spell went right past us and hit the Jutsu Shiki. There was a huge explosion, but everyone was safe.

"Th-thanks Storm" Rin stared at the effects of the spell.

I nodded and helped him up. I looked over to the safe spot just to make sure no one was hurt. I stared at Nashi

 _Nashi….Nashi died three years ago….she traumatized my sister….I will never forget the days when Sylvia wouldn't do anything but cry and say it was her fault….the guild went into so much depression…...I missed her so much too….I wonder what it would be like if she had never died….Would she have had a normal life…...Would she be at school….Would Sylvia be as scary as she is now…..too many questions! THIS HURTING MY BRAIN! (idiot -_- ~LordKK)_

"STORM! MOVE!" Mom snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an arrow coming straight for me. "ICE MAKE SHIE-" the arrow hit my left shoulder.

"STORM!" Another arrow hit me in the stomach, another came and hit my right thigh, one last came and hit me right under my right collarbone and I coughed up some blood before I was yanked out of the way by someone. I looked up to see Uncle Natsu had picked me up. He carried me to the safe zone. I remember him lying me on the ground and everything went black.

 **Natsu's POV**

After I set Storm down I was hit by a small impact and looked to see Nashi hugging me. I hugged her back. I never thought I would be able to hold my little girl again. I felt my shirt getting wet and I saw Nashi crying. "Daddy…." I hugged her even tighten

"I don't want to ruin this cute moment but he has arrows sticking out of him and is unconscious" the little girl pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" I let go of Nashi and went back over to Storm. He's pretty beat up. I don't think I can help….

"Here. Mr. Natsu, I can help!" The little girl with short purple hair said.

I moved out of the way.

"Nashi when I pull the arrows out can you wipe the wound with this then put these bandages over them?" She asked and handed the stuff to Nashi

"Yeah, Aki"

The Aki girl pulled the arrow from his shoulder, Nashi quickly wiped all the blood up and then put a bandage on it. She did that to the one in his stomach, thigh, and under his collarbone. As they did it I studied the girls. They have cuts, bruises, scars, and scraped all over them. Nashi has an eyepatch on her right eye. What have they been through…..

 **Nashi's POV**

After we finished patching up Storm I noticed Daddy staring at me. Hmmm? Whatever. I flashed him a smile. It looks like I snapped him out of his thoughts.

"NATSU! Can you come help!" Mommy yelled

"Hey I need to go back! I love you Nashi!" And he ran out of the Jutsu Shiki

 **No One's POV**

Everyone is putting up a pretty good fight. Juvia is so tempted to run over to Storm and Sylvia. She eventually persuaded herself that they are fine and that she needs to keep fighting. Everyone was busy worrying about Storm, Nashi and Sylvia no one noticed Erza.

"REQUIP!" Erza requiped into her 'Flame pants' armor.

She is fighting a man that also uses requip magic, though he can only requip swords.

They sword to sword. Unfortunately Erza has the lower hand. He is really strong. He is pushing his sword with all his might. She is struggling to keep her balance. He jumped back making Erza stumble back, leaving her open. He went in for the hit, even though she tried to block, she was hit by his sword. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the sword slashed down from her right shoulder to her left hip. She fell to the floor. She tried getting up, but failed. She closed her eyes as she saw the sword coming at her with tremendous speed. She waited for the impact. She waited for the pain. It never came. She opened her eyes to see the Gray had stopped the sword with ice. (like how he stopped Lyon from cutting off her arm)

"Don't worry Erza. I've got your back." He smiled

Erza smiled knowing that she can always trust that her comrades, her friends, her family, will always have her back.

While Gray was fighting him, they did not know that there was someone near by watching them. Slowly the man pulled back the string to his bow. He released the arrow and it impaled Erza in her right hand, followed by one in her left hand, her right foot, her right calf, her left hip, and her left hand again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Erza screamed again.

Gray knocked out the man with the sword who had originally hurt Erza, he turned around at the exact moment that Erza was hit with an arrow in her chest and cough up blood. Lots of blood. She was lying in a pool of blood. He couldn't tell if it had hit her heart of not. He didn't even care. All he knew is that she was still breathing. That's all that mattered to him. Another arrow came down and hit him in the hand

"AARGGHH! Shit… He's in the trees!" He cursed under his breath

"NATSU! IN THE TREE!" Gray shouted. Natsu looked up and saw the man who was about to shoot another arrow at Gray and Erza.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu destroyed the entire tree along with the man.

"You owe me Stripper! First I saved your Son's ass! And now your's!" Natsu shouted

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" Gray shouted

Gray hot down on his knees and picked up Erza.

"AGHH!" She winced in pain when he picked her up and started to cough up more blood. She started to breath quicker. She started to panic.

"Erza. You have to calm down." He said as he started running towards the Jutsu Shiki. He looked at Freed and May. They both looked like they were going to pass out.

He saw a clearing by the wagons. 'If we go behind those we can make our way to the camp site.'

He ran to the barrier and explained his plan to Freed. They all agreed to make their way back to the campsite. Freep has Storm on his back and Gray is holding Erza in his arms with Sylvia on his back. He made sure Nashi, May, and Aki were in front of him and Freed. They ran behind a bunch of trees and eventually made it to the creek. "Freed! It's just over there!" Gray started running towards the tents.

"Daddy!" Macy shouted then her eyes widened when she saw Erza, Storm and Sylvia.

"Macy go get some blankets and lay them on the floor!" Gray ordered. She obeyed and found multiple blankets and made a pad in the center of the circle of tents.

They laid Erza, Storm and Sylvia down. "I'll be right back!" Gray shouted

Gray ran back into the fight to try to get someone who can help heal them.

'Dammit! Only if Wendy was here!' He looked around to see if there was anyone who could help….. "Lisanna! Mirajane! Juvia! Help please!"

Eventually they followed him to the makeshift infirmary. When they got there and Juvia saw her children's conditions, she broke down into tears. Lisanna comforted her.

Aki was crouching down Erza, about to start working on her wounds.

 **Erza's POV**

"Erza-san. I'm going to try to treat your wounds. It's probably going to hurt….." Aki said.

Honestly I don't care if it's going to hurt. I just want to get them out of me! They feel like some sort of poison is in me.

She started to pull them out. I gasped in pain each time she even just touched an arrow.

Nashi started to clean the wounds each time she pulled an arrow out and then but a bandage over it.

They finished and I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, the pain will go away soon….but it didn't… it still feels like they are stabbing me….It kind of feels like when I was bit by Cubellios….please don't say there is poison in those arrows.

"It looks like these are some sort of magic arrows…poison magic…." Aki stated

Wow. Just when I thought things were going to get better.

"Uncle Gray!" I heard Sora say "We can try to heal Auntie Erza!"

"Yeah….." Rowen continued "Ouw magic is heawing…..we can hewp wiff zhe poison"

"You can try….but I don't want you to push yourselves" Gray answered

"Ok!" They both shouted. I heard them both run over to me.

All of a sudden the pain started to go away. I opened my eyes to see the two little girls working their magic on me.

They had gotten all of them done but one. The one in my hand. They look like they are about to collapse.

"Sora Rowen. I'm fine. You should take a look at Gray's hand, though." They nodded and healed his hand.

Juvia came over to me and said maybe if she flushed the wound out with water it would help with the poison. So that's what she did. I think it worked….I was about to say something but my eyelids started to get really heavy. I couldn't open them…..All I know is that I saw Gray in front of me before the whole world went black…..

 **Wow. I updated twice today….**

 **So did y'all like the chapter!? Well I have nothing to say soooo bye!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm trying to get as many updates in before the show!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

I slowly open my eyes…. _Hmmm? Must have fallen asleep…._ I sat up and was about to move my leg then I remembered…. _Oh yeah….I broke it….let's not do that…._

"Via! You're awake!" I look up to see Nashi smiling. _Was she crying?_

She ran up to me and hugged me, almost making me fall back. "Via! I missed you so much!" She cried into my shoulder

 **Flashback**

 **No One's POV**

"Mama? Where's Via?" 8 year old Nashi pulled on her mother's sleeve

"Nashi, honey, Sylvia is really sick….you can't play with her…..." Lucy said with depression in her voice

"When can I play with her?" Nashi asked totally clueless to the situation. Sylvia had gotten really sick and can not leave her room. Juvia had taken her to the hospital. That is where she is now. They tried to have Wendy heal her, but it was no use….

"I don't know, Sweetie. How bout you go play with Gale" Lucy pointed over to where Gale was sitting

"But it's supposed to be Via, Nashi and Gale! Not Nashi and Gale!" Nashi whined

"I'm sorry."

2 months later

Sylvia was released from the hospital a week before and this is her first time coming back to the guild

"Mommy" Sylvia pulled on Juvia's dress

"Yes, Sylvia?" Juvia looked down at her weak, frail daughter.

"Is Nashi here?" Sylvia looked up with pleading eyes.

Juvia nodded "Soon"

Just then the doors bursted open

"VIA!" Sylvia turned around to be tackled by Nashi

"Via! I missed you so much!" Nashi hugged her tighter

 **End of flashback**

 **Sylvia's POV**

"Via missed you too" I hugged her

She finally let go of me and sat up.

"Via this is May and Aki" She pointed to the girl with long purple hair then the girl with short purple hair

"Hi. I'm May" The girl with long purple hair smiled. It was a sweet smile. You would see a mother give that smile to her child when they were hurt or sick. You can tell that the smile is full of pain and happiness. Her brown eyes shone perfectly. They complimented the smile. They perfected her face. They are also full of pain. You can tell by looking into her eyes that she has had a life full of pain. She has had many many obstacles in her life…..

I smiled back "Via's name is Sylvia" I put my hand out for her to shake it. She accepted the offer and shook my hand.

"You met me earlier, but I'm Aki" She smiled. It looks a lot like her sister's. I looked into her eyes. They are also full of pain. You can tell she spent many nights crying herself to sleep. Most people would be fooled by this smile. They would believe this happiness. I don't. I can see through most fake smiles. Maybe that's because I normally wear one….

"Hello Aki-san" I shook her hand.

I looked at them….I studied them….Their clothes….They need something to wear….

I slowly stood up "No! Sylvia! Don't stand up!" Aki shouted

"Via will be fine." I put on a fake smile. It hurts so much….I limped over to my tent. I pulled out two pairs pants and two T-shirts. I don't know why I own them. I only wear my blue dresses.

I then crawled over to Gale's tent and pulled out a tank top and pants.

I crawled back over to the pad of blankets.

"Here. May-san you can wear some of Via's clothes and Aki-san you can wear some of Gale's clothes." I handed them the clothing gently, "Here Nash" I threw the other pair of clothing at her.

"May-san, Via's clothes might be a bit too small for you since you are taller than her. Aki-san Via thinks Gale's clothes will fit you. And Nash, Via's clothes will be too big for you."

They thanked me then went into tents to change.

I looked around. Mama and Papa are both here, along with Auntie Mira, Auntie Lisanna, and Uncle Freed. Storm and Auntie Erza are unconscious on the ground. I wonder what happened?

"Sylvia!" Mom shouted and ran over to me

"Are you ok? Let Juvia make sure!" She started patting my arms and checking every little scratch

"Mama" I grabbed her hands "Via is ok"

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"Juvia we should probably get back over to the fight" Papa shouted

"Ok Gray-sama!" She stood up "Bye Sylvia"

"Bye Mama!"

"Come on Mirajane! Lisanna you're staying here, right?" Papa asked

Auntie Lisanna nodded her head and Mirjane ran off with Papa, Mama, and Uncle Freed

May, Aki, and Nashi came back in the new clothing.

"Nashi!" Auntie Lisanna shouted

"Auntie Lisanna!" Nashi ran up to her and hugged her

"Nashi, can you tell us what happened?" Lisanna asked

Nashi nodded her head.

We all sat in a circle listening to Nashi

She told us everything…

 _It's all my fault. It's my fault she was abused. It's my fault she's hurt. It's my fault she missed out three years of her life. It's my fault she was taken from her family. It's my fault the guild had to suffer so much. It's all my fault. Everything! I ruined her life! I ruined Igneel's life! I ruined Natsu's life! I ruined Lucy's life!_

I shut my eyes. Am I crying? I quickly wiped my eyes. _No. I'm not crying!I won't cry! I really won't! I have cried enough over the years!_

 **Flashback**

 **Sylvia in the seventh grade. Four months after Nashi's 'death'**

"Hey look!"

"It's that girl!"

"Isn't she the one who killed the sixth grader?"

"Yep"

"How could she?!"

"What did she do?"

"I heard she pretended to be her friend but then left her in the forest to be ambushed"

"That's just wrong!"

"No…." I whispered "Via didn't do that…."

Later that day

"HEY! You!" I looked to see one of my bullies standing there, Shin

 _He is the worst! Then behind him his girlfriend, Emily, Ryuu, and the nice one, Kazuto._

 _Shin has black hair and blue eyes. Emily has beautiful blonde hair and purple eyes. Ryuu has redish brownish hair and brown eyes. And Kazuto has white hair and black eyes._

 _Shin, Ryuu, and Emily are the one's who actually bully me, Kazuto just watches. Kazuto… He's like my cousin….not really though….we have just known each other for a long time... I used to hang out with him a lot….I used to love going to his house….not any more….his parents are Meredy and Lyon Vastia….Lyon is like a brother to Papa…._

I know if I run he will catch up….whatever! I started running.

"Don't run from me!" He shouted and started chasing me

He threw his shoe at me "Ahh!" I yelped as I hit the floor

 _Now they are going to ask me why I have grass stains on my uniform. Great._

They started yelling at me. I didn't listen to a word they say. I honestly know everything they are going to say.

Then they started kicking me! This has never happened! Why?! He's never gone beyond throwing his shoe at me to make me trip!

He yanked me up by my hair.

I felt the tears stream down my face.

"Cry baby!" Emily shouted

"Emily! I don't want you to talk to her!" Shin said disgusted

After many more insults, punches, and kicks

"AH!" Emily screamed. I opened my eyes to see Reiki

"R-Reiki" I cried. Shin punched me again

I closed my eyes then opened them to see all four of them knocked out on the floor and I was in Reiki's arms.

 **End of Flashback**

 **That's it for this chapter! Love y'all! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 27

**So wait! Is Fairy Tail anime seriously stopping next week!? Apparently the last ep is going to be March 26! Nooooooooo!**

 **Here y'all go! Actually! Wait! I'm apologizing ahead of time! I'm not good at writing fights! So I'm sorry if I kinda skipped it….**

 **Nashi's POV**

I must of fallen asleep after I hugged Via when she was crying. My eyes bolted open when I heard a huge explosion then there was silence….until

"WOOOO! WE DID IT! NO ONE CAN BEAT FAIRY TAIL! NOW WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" …...Daddy…..

I was going to run over there but I was tackled to the ground by….

 **Sorry! It was a short chapter!**

 **But That's all I have time for!**

 **Soooo! Next chapter will be longer!**

 **Jk! I wouldn't do that!**

 **Ok here we go!**

I was going to run over there but I was tackled to the ground by "Mommy!" I squealed

"Nashi! My baby!" She started crying

"Luce! Wait up!" Daddy shouted

"Come here! My two favorite girls!" Daddy hugged us both

"Mommy…..Daddy….." I think I'm crying….who cares!

I looked up to see Mommy and Daddy both crying

"Nashi" Mommy whispered

I haven't been hugged like this in forever…..I haven't felt this warmth in forever…...I really have missed this warmth my parents give off….I want to stay like this forever…

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried even harder

After a couple minutes that felt like forever we stopped hugging and got up.

I sat down, while everyone was packing up tents, and drank some water.

Nova came up to me and started pinching my cheeks

"Hmmmm? You're real. You're not a ghost. So how was death?" She patted my head

"I DID NOT DIE!" I shouted

"Like father, like daughter" I heard Lisanna say

"OK everyone! We finished packing now let's get to the train station!" Laxus shouted "And then when we get back we will celebrate the return of Nashi!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

Everyone started walking, but May and Aki just stood there.

"May, Aki, where will you go?" I asked

"I uh I don't know" May looked down "Our parents were killed when I was four then we were captured when I was six….We don't have anyone…."

"Come to Fairy Tail! You can live at Fairy Hills or we can find you a family!" I smiled

"Well I uh umm we uh" I cut May off

"Doesn't matter! We just need to catch up"

We ran up to the group. Jellal was carrying Erza, she has not woken up yet. We are all worried. Gray is carrying Storm on his back.

We got to the train station and took up a ton of the space in the train.

Oh crap! Kaito-sama is not here! Which means I have motion sickness! NOOOOOO! WHYYY! I think these times will be the only time I miss him…

No One's POV

The train left the station and is on it's way to Magnolia. Natsu and Nashi are both passed out on top of poor Lucy.  
 **{A/N SORRY BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!(not really) I JUST BOUGHT THESE AWESOME BOOTS! THEY ARE FOR SHOW! AND THEY WERE REALLY EXPENSIVE BUT I PERSUADED MY DAD TO BUY THEM! I FELT SO ACCOMPLISHED WITH MYSELF! BECAUSE HE HAS NEVER BOUGHT ME BOOTS OVER $70 BUT I DID IT! I GOT HIM TO BUY THEM! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! But they are really cute! I'll put a picture of them on Wattpad! So if you read it on there you can see them! But if you're on Fanfiction . net sorry! Ok time to continue!}**

Gale is passed out on Sylvia who again is just looking out the window, Katsu is passed out on Gale. Reiki is in front of Sylvia with Rin and Storm. Across the aisle is Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, in front of Gajeel is Jellal, Erza, and Levy. The seats behind them is Natsu, Lucy, Nashi. In front of them Lisanna with Rowen and Sora passed out on top of her. Across the aisle is Nova, Laxus, and Mirajane. In front of them is Mai and Macy. And off to the side, by themselves, is May and Aki.

Storm woke up and is listening to his music. Erza still has not woken up….they don't know if it has something to do with the arrows or if she is just exhausted.

No one has said a word the entire train ride. They only have 25 minutes left until they are in Magnolia.

"May-nee?" Aki whispered

"Hmm?" May hummed as she sat back with her eyes closed

"What are we going to do once we get to Magnolia?" Aki whispered with evident worry in her tone

"Don't know. Just relax for a bit." May said

Aki looked down, then out the window.

'Hmmm? This place is really pretty. I still wonder where we will go, though. I wonder it we can stay at….was is? Fairy Tail?' Aki wandered off into her thoughts as she stared out the window

"Aki! Aki! Aki!" May was shaking Aki by the shoulders, trying to wake her up "Aki!"

"Huh? Wah! Oh Uh sorry May-nee! I must have fallen asleep!" Aki shouted sitting up

"Whatever! Let's go! The train is over!" May smiled and pulled Aki up

"May! Aki! Come on!" Nashi shouted and ran over to the two girls

Nashi ran back up to Natsu and Lucy. They are all walking in a big group on their way back to Fairy Tail. May and Aki are pretty far back. They don't want to interrupt their reunion.

They approached the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, May, and Aki went to the Dragneel's house to wash up

"Mom? Ho-how will people re-react t-to me coming b-back?" Nashi looked up at her mother

"Probably the same way they did with Lisanna. There was a lot of crying but mostly partying." Lucy smiled

Laxus pushed open the guild doors and shouted "We are all back! And Nashi is safe!"

"What?!"

"How?!"

"Yay!"

"I don't understand?"

"Awesome!"

"How?"

"How is that possible?"

There were many different reactions, most people asked how.

"Remember what happened to Lisanna? Well Nashi did not go to Edolas but she did not die!" Laxus shouted and walked in with everyone following him

 **Ok! Sorry that was short! I'm a liar! M sorry! T^T PIG SHOW IN TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DDDAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYSSSSSS! NNNEEEEEERRRRRRVVVVVOOOOOOUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PIG SHOW!**

 **Ok I'll try maybe to get one more update in on Thursday!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Heyo! I'm back! PIG SHOW! SO SOON! GOD! This will be a short chapter! Like really short…..Sorry! I just want to update before the show! Btw Nashi wrote in her journal a lot but I didn't show it…. And I messed something up! You will see at the end of the chapter!**

 **Third Person**

'I really can't believe my little baby girl is back…' Lucy thought as she found some clothes for Aki to wear since Gale's didn't fit, Nashi and May were fine. May is in the shower right now and Aki is going after her. Nashi already took a shower.

After they had defeated Kaito, Laxus called the magic council so they would be arrested.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted from Nashi's old room

Natsu walked in and was about to ask Lucy what's wrong but she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Lu-Luce?"

She didn't say anything. She just hugged him. He eventually hugged back. Then she pulled away "Sorry. I just needed a hug." She smiled.

They walked into the living room where May and Nashi were. May finished her shower and now Aki is in there.

Lucy walked up to the bathroom door. She opened it and said "Aki. I'm putting these clothes right here for you. Ok?" And she went back into the living room.

Nashi is sitting on the couch writing in her journal

March 17, 812

I was rescued today.

I can't believe it. They came. After I gave up hope.

Well I don't really have much to write….I guess this will be my last entry. I was rescued after all! I should get a new journal and record how I'm doing back with my normal life.

Well I guess that all I have to say!

~Nashi Dragneel

 **Sorry that was short! Here is where I messed up!**

Ok I messed up with the ages! I'm sorry! I make mistakes so here I'm clearing it up!

Right now in the story it is March 17, 812

When Nashi was kidnapped:

Nashi-11

Igneel-10

Gale & Katsu-10

Mai-7

Storm-13

Sylvia & Rin-12

Macy- was not in Fairy Tail

Nova-15

Mackenzie-12

Reiki-12

Rosemary-8 I have to find that out

Rowen & Sora-5

Bixxy-10

Bixxy Brother 1(no name yet...)- 14

Bixxy Brother 2(no name yet...)-13

When Nashi turned 14(about the time she started her journal): (awwwww its a sad face...)

Nashi-14

Igneel-13

Gale & Katsu-13

Mai-10

Storm-17

Sylvia & Rin-16

Macy- 7

Nova-18

Mackenzie-15

Reiki-15

Rosemary-11

Rowen & Sora-8

Bixxy-13

Bixxy Brother 1(no name yet...)- 17

Bixxy Brother 2(no name yet...)-16

Everyone's next birthday!:

I will put their B-day if I have decided it yet

Nashi-15 (May 2)

Igneel-14 (June 17)

Gale & Katsu-14 (May 3)

Mai-11 (August 1)

Storm-18 (had his over the time skip(November 22))

Sylvia & Rin-17 (had theirs over the time skip(March 11))

Macy- 8

Nova-19

Mackenzie-16

Reiki-16

Rosemary-12

Rowen & Sora-9(June 6)

Bixxy-14

Bixxy Brother 1(no name yet...)- 18

Bixxy Brother 2(no name yet...)-17

I will add others if I forgot them! I will probably have these often just to keep yall in check with ages!

 **Sorry! REALLY short! My pig show is tomorrow! So nervous! My god! My pigs are both Crosses and weigh the same! So they are in the same class! I'm having this random girl I met show one of them! She's really nice but I think this is her first year showing and my pigs are stubborn. I'm scared something's going to happen! Whatever! Let's hope for the best! Hopefully one of my pigs will make sale! So yeah! That's it! If I make sale I probably won't update until after Monday. If I don't I will try to update before Monday! I actually will try to put in a short chapter tomorrow night or Friday morning telling y'all how I did! Y'all could probably care less but this is REALLY important to me! Well bye!**


	30. Chapter 29

**I didn't make sale…..I didn't even place….not with one of my pigs…...But right now I'm not sad I am SO ANGRY! SO THE PIG I WAS GOING TO BUY SOMEONE ELSE TOOK! AND GUESS WHAT! THAT PIG GOT GRAND CHAMPION OF THE BREED! THAT WAS MY PIG! JUST! GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! But the thing is that the pig costed $700 and that is what I payed but this boy comes and says I want that pig and gives him $600. We had to flip a coin to get the pig and I lost. BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN PAY THE RIGHT AMOUNT!**

 **Sorry I'll write now. I just needed to vent to someone….**

 **No One's POV  
** When the group walked into the guild Jellal, Gray and Juvia all rushed to the infirmary. Jellal was carrying Erza. Gray was carrying Storm. Juvia was carrying Sylvia.

They laid the three down on beds.

"Gray-sama? What do we do? We can't have Wendy. She just gave birth." Juvia asked

"I don't know..."

"Rowen and Sora!" Jellal exclaimed "It's been a long time since they healed them last! Their magic should be mostly back!"

"Ok! Juvia will go get them!" Juvia ran out into the main room where there was a ton of commotion.

She frantically searched around the room until she saw to little blue pigtails. "Rowen Sora!"

"Hi Auntie Zzzjjuvia" Rowen waved

"Can Rowen and Sora please come help" Juvia pleaded

"Sure" Sora replied

They went back up to the infirmary. The two girls never found out how they were going to help, but they still had agreed.

"Rowen, Sora! Please heal them anymore you can!" Jellal pleaded when they walked into the room

They walked over to the beds and checked them all out. Rowen started "We aweady did what we can wiff Via and Stowm. Dey awe boff dzzjust sweeping because dey awe tiwed fwom alw the stuff dat happened."

"We can try to heal the one in her hand though. Since she made us help Uncle Gray, then she collapsed." Sora finished

They walked over to her and both put their hands over her hand. They started healing it. Her face that was twisted in pain started to relax.

"Done!" Sora sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"We finissed!" Rowen smiled and also wiped sweat from her face.

"It will take a while for them all to wake up" Sora said as she brushed hair out of her face

"Yeah. Dey awe weally tiwed!" Rowen also brushed hair out of her face. You can really tell they are twins.

They all went down stairs and sat down at a booth. Jellal, Juvia and Gray were on one side and Rowen and Sora on the other.

They were about to say something but the doors to the guild were flung open.

No one could see who came in because how bright it was. There was seven adult looking figures and four small children looking figures.

Then when the door closed and everyone's eyes adjusted, there stood eight former members of Fairy Tail and their kids.

There stood Sachiko, her husband Masaki, Yuriko, her husband Omasu, Arya, Ayume and Ayla. Then their kids, Katsumi and Tsubaki were holding hands, Mizuko was standing next to Ayume's daughter Hana, and Arya was holding a little baby boy named Daichi.

 **Lucy ran in and screamed "NASHI IS DEAD!" (don't mind that. I'm mad at LordKK so I put it. Lucy's not here! Nashi's not dead!)**

"Hey! We're back! After- Like! I don't know? How many years?" Yuriko shouted

"Sachi is so happy!" Sachiko squealed

"Indeed. We are back." Ayume nodded, she is really proper **(In my stories she is. Sorry Vi!)**

After a small reunion of them coming back, it was mostly just hugs and Mira talking to all the kids.

"Where's Erza?" Sachiko asked

"Oh ummm….." Jellal didn't know how to answer her

"What happened? Is Erza ok?!" Sachiko started to panic

"She's fine…." Jellal said "Well she's not dead and she will be ok…."

Sachiko immediately ran into the infirmary, assuming that's where she would be.

She walked in there to see her all bandaged up and unconscious along with Storm and Sylvia. Jellal ran up after her.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

They went back down stairs. Mira and Nova got them all something to eat. Now they are all sitting around talking.

 **(AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY FRIEND ASKED ME SOMETHING AND I THINK SHE WAS ASKING IF I HAD MY COLORED PENCILS AND I SAID NO BUT WHAT IF THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE ASKED! SHE HELD HER DRAWING UP AND ACTED LIKE SHE WAS COLORING IT THEN MOUTHED SOMETHING ABOUT COLORS AND I SHOOK MY HEAD! GGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!)**

After a bit Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, May and Aki walked in.

People ran up and hugged Nashi, asked her questions and more hugs. Igneel ran up to his sister and gave her a hug. He wouldn't let go for quite some time. Eventually he let go and everyone settled down. But you know Fairy Tail, a party started because the return of Nashi and the return of Sachiko, Arya, Yuriko, Ayume, Ayla, Masaki and Omasu. Everyone is drinking and eating. Erza, Sylvia and Storm are all still in the infirmary.

Nashi, May and Aki walked over to a booth and sat down.

"I knew you were their daughter!" Nashi looked up to see Sachiko standing there

"Sachiko!" May and Aki shouted

 **(Sorry! Just thought of this! Sachiko's last name is Izumu! Well actually it's supposed to be Minami! I forgot that she was married! Now I feel dumb! Well her name is Sachiko Minami! Her maiden name was Izumu!)**

Storm walked down from the infirmary to see a ton of commotion.

Nashi ran up to him and hugged him. "STRIPPER! I MISSED YOU!"

He started to blush "I-I missed y-you too."

Mackenzie walked up and said "Just got back is already hanging around with boys" she shook her head

Then Sora and Rowen jumped out of nowhere and at the same time sang this Sora: They loooooove each other Rowen: Dey Woooooov! *whispers* Wowen can't say dat…..

Nashi immediately let go of him, blushed, and ran off.

"IRON BREATH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nahi shouted running through the guild hall. She spotted Gale and tackled her.

"Metal Face! 3"

"Hi Flame Brain!"

"Don't call me that Metal Face!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Are _you_ trying to pick a fight with _me_?"

Lucy and Levy stood there watching

"No matter what happens they will never change, will they?" Lucy laughed

"Nope. They are just like their fathers." Levy shook her head

"At least there is one girl that's like her mother and not her dad." Lucy looked towards the infirmary

"I wonder how Sylvia is" Levy looked in the same direction as Lucy.

 **(D-did I j-just get called c-cute? KENEDI! WHY DID YOU TELL ME! H-HE HE HE HE CALLED ME CUTE! According to LordKK and Melanie this is what** _ **someone**_ **said "I'm scared of cute things….Sachi is one of them" Let's pretend that's my real name but WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!? GGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M FREAKING OUT!)**

"Gray-sama?" Juvia ran up to her husband

"hmm?"

"Storms awake! When will Sylvia wake up?"

"Ok, good. And I don't know. But don't worry, Rowen and Sora said that she is fine and that's she just tired."

"Oh good…."

 **That's all for this chapter! Sorry haven't updated i ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

 **So how's life?**

 **Talk to me! I'll listen!**

 **I'm bored!**

 **BUT HE CALLED ME CUTE! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT! GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!**


	31. Chapter 30

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY WRITER AND READER D! I'M UPDATING TWICE TODAY! IT'S YOUR EARLY BDAY PRESENT! So yeah! Hows life people! Soooo I don't have much to say! But that will probably change in the middle of the chapter and i will stop everything so i can scream about it! If you haven't figured that out, that's how i work!**

 **No One's POV**

 **In the infirmary**

Sylvia started to squirm around in her bed, waking up. She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Uhhhh…..Why does Via's leg hurt so bad?" She mumbled. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she looked at her left leg "Oh yeah…."

"Gah! Via wants to get up! But she can't!" She muttered

Sylvia just laid there.

 _5 minutes….._

 _10 minutes….._

 _15 minutes….._

 _20 minutes…_

"Gah! This is so boring!" She shouted. _Oops! Via probably should have stayed quiet!_

"Sylvia?" She heard someone ask from downstairs. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Then Rin opened the door.

"Rin! Please get Via out of this bed!" Sylvia whined

"Hmmmm….nah….I'll pass" He laughed

"Please!"

"If you do something..."

"What?"

"Call me Onii-Chan!" He smiled

"No way! Via is older!"

"By 10 minutes!"

"So!"

"Well I'm taller"

"By two inches!"

"So!"

"Please Rin"

"Whatever. Mom will be mad if I don't." He walked over there and put her on his back "You are supposed to use crutches but I don't know where they are."

They went down the stairs and found Juvia.

"Mom. Where's Sylvie's crutches?" Rin asked

"Oh over here! Go back upstairs!" Juvia walked to the infirmary

They found her crutches and then Rin and Juvia walked down stairs.

"...Ummm….." Sylvia just stared at them

"Come on Sylvie! Hurry up!" Rin shouted once Juvia walked away

"Does Rin really expect Via to walk down stairs with crutches?!"

"Oh yeah! Here get on my back again!"

They went down the stairs. He took Sylvia to a booth and gave her her crutches and left.

"Hey Via!" Nashi walked up and smiled

"Nash!"

"Will your leg be ok?"

"Yeah. Via will be fine. They said it was broken. Will Nashi's eye be ok?"

"Oh yeah. I went to Porlyusica earlier and she did some weird thing and now I have a fake one. I just have to wait about a week until I can take the eyepatch off." She smiled

 **Sorry I really don't know what to write right here so Time Skip! One month later!**

Nashi has healed a lot, so has MAy and Aki. May and Aki have been staying with the Dragneel's until they find a home. Natsu and Lucy are going to enroll them all into school next month. Right now Nashi and Sylvia got into a _small_ fight. Well it started as small.

No one knows how it started….

 **Sylvia's POV**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed at Nashi, we have been fighting for the past ten minutes

I'm getting really tired of holding myself up with the crutches

"YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Nashi screamed

"YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!"

"WE AREN'T SISTER'S!"

"WE USED TO ACT LIKE WE WERE!"

"YOU ARE THE WORST COUSIN EVER!"

"I WISH MOM NEVER MADE ME MEET YOU!"

"I WISH I NEVER BROUGHT YOU THAT STUFF WHEN YOU WERE SICK AND I WISH YOU DIED"

"I WISH YOU ACTUALLY DIED!"

"I HOPE YOUR LEG NEVER HEALS!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT IT'S BROKEN! I WISH I WOULD HAVE LET THE WHIP HIT YOU AND I WISH I NEVER CHASED AFTER YOU!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU HAD TO! BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT I WAS KIDNAPPED!"

 _Your fault that I was kidnapped_

' _IT'S YOUR FAULT MY SISTER DIED'_

' _IT'S YOUR FAULT THE SIXTH GRADER DIED'_

' _It's your fault'_

' _Your fault'_

 _I can't believe she said that…_

My eyes widened and tears started to come out

"I-I C-can't believe y-you s-said th-that" I cried

Nashi's eyes widened. She had just realized what she said.

"Sylvia I didn't me-"

"No! Bye! I-I-I-I-" I dropped my crutches and ran. I don't care how bad my leg hurts. I just never want to see that girl again!

I kept running. I heard people calling after me. I don't care. I don't want to see them again. I ran and ran until I had lost them. I kept running into town. Until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see…. _Shin_

I fell back onto the ground.

"Oh look who it is" Shin smirked. Emily, Ryuu and Kazuto were behind him. Like always.

Shin walked up and stepped on my leg. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain

"Quiet down. We don't want to be caught." He grabbed me by my hair and started to drag my behind a building. When we got there he shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth.

"Now you should be quiet." He let go of my hair and my head hit the ground.

I was still too shocked by what Nashi said to notice that he was kicking, punching and hitting me with whatever it is in his hand.

"Shin! Can I have a turn?!" Emily pleaded.

"Sure" I looked to see he handed her a bat

She started to hit my leg with it. I wanted to scream but I couldn't with the thing in my mouth.

She kicked me in the stomach. It was such a big impact on my body I coughed the cloth out of my mouth along with blood. _Blood. I haven't seen this much blood since what happened with Nashi._

I lost track of who was hitting me. It changed. Shin. Emily. Shin. Ryuu. Emily. Shin. Ryuu. Shin. Emily. Ryuu. Shin. Kazuto just stood there. Watching as I was being tortured.

There was a huge impact to my stomach. I was thrown back by it. I started to cough. More blood…..Then I felt myself start to throw up….more blood.

"G-Guys? Don't you think you are taking this too far?" Kazuto asked

"No! Not at all!" Emily smiled

Shin was about say something but got punched by Kazuto.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DOING THIS TO MY COUSIN!" Kazuto screamed "I HAVE FELT GUILTY ABOUT THIS EVER SINCE YOU STARTED IT! I HAVE ONLY WATCHED BECAUSE I WAS IN DEBT TO YOU! BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!"

Ryuu came after him from behind. Kazuto froze him within seconds

"K-Kazuto. C-Come on! W-We are fr-friends right?" Emily tried stalling him but he took no time to kick her in the stomach.

Shin and Emily were laying there unconscious and Ryuu was still frozen in a sheet of ice.

Kazuto picked me up bridal style and started running.

 **No One's POV  
** Kazuto was holding her as if he was protecting her with his life. He could feel her breathing get softer. He could feel her heart start slowing.

"Sylvia! Please stay with me! This is all my fault" he cried over the unconscious Bluenette

He kept running until he saw the hospital in the distance.

He made it to the hospital and brought her in. A nurse immediately saw them and took them to a hospital room. Nurses and doctors were everywhere trying to get Sylvia's heartbeat and breathing to stable.

Kazuto called the guild and told them Sylvia was in the hospital. No more than ten minutes later

"SYLVIA!" Storm, Rin, Juvia, Gray, Macy, Reiki, Mackenzie, Nova and….Nashi all burst into the room. Right when the entered they heard the beep of the heart rate machine do a long beep. MEaning her heart had stopped.

 **WOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE CHAPTER ENDED UP LIKE THIS! Just Wow. I donr know how I did that! I was writing about them fighting then all of a sudden I read what I wrote and saw that Sylvia's heart had stopped….Wow….I gave Writer and Reader D a great early B day present didn't I…..Wow. I'm cruel…..**


	32. Chapter 31

**Ok LordKK apparently doesn't understand why Sylvia's heart stopped…..So just to clear it up…..She was beat, She got hit in the head multiple times, and blood loss.**

 **Next Chapter! Here you go!**

 **Juvia's POV**

I burst in the room to see her heart monitor stop.

"SYLVIA!" I ran to her side

"NO PLEASE DON'T GO! I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER ONE OF MY BABIES! PLEASE! SYLVIA! P-P-pl-plea-please" I cried. I can't lose my little girl…...not again…..

Doctors were rushing around everywhere. I couldn't hear anything but my sobs. I was about to lose all hope then I heard faint breathing coming from her. Then the heart monitor started to beep normally again. "Sylvia!" I hugged her unconscious body.

 **Kazuto's POV**

I saw all of them run in and I immediately left. Reiki knows I hang out with Shin….I'm walking around town. Just looking at all the shops….hmmm? I wonder what Shin, Emily and Ryuu are doing now? They are probably going to turn me in….I still think I should help them….. I went back to the three unconscious bodies….No one has been here….I'll take them to the hospital….

 **Sylvia's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Mama hugging me. Every part of my body hurts. What happened?

"Mama….? Wh-What happened?" I could barely manage to say.

"Sylvia! Juvia doesn't know..." She released me from the hug

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when I looked at them….Hmmm? Wonder why?

 _Why does my body hurt so much? The last thing I remember was fighting with Nashi, then running. I ran and…...Hmmmmm? I bumped into Shin! Th-then that's what happened….._

I suddenly remembered everything. Kazuto-sama stood up for me!

 **Nova's POV**

Me and Colton stopped dating but we are bestfriends! I had gotten a new boyfriend and he just broke my heart….

I'm just sitting here at the restaurant where he just dumped me and left...I'm sitting in the booth….crying…..

 **Colton's POV**

I wish I was still dating Nova. She was my dream girl…..I've had a crush on her since first grade….right after she came to the school….But my best friend's friend had a crush on her and we never were officially dating I guess….He beat me to it….

Right now I'm with my family and Uncle Eve and Uncle Ren's families.

We are at some restaurant….I was going to order my drink then I heard sobbing…

"I'll just have water" then I walked towards the sobbing…...It sounds so familiar…..

I get to a booth and see Nova crying…..Wasn't she supposed to be on a date

"Nova!" I ran over there and sat with her in the booth. I hugged her, trying to comfort her.

 **No One's POV**

After that Colton told his family that he's taking Nova home. He is carrying her on his back.

While he was carrying her, he heard faint, small sobs.

"Nova?" All he heard were little cute snores

 _She fell asleep_

 _She's so cute….._

I knocked on the door of their house

"Who is it?" A beautiful, soothing voice called out

"It's Colton.m here with Nova." He said adjusting how he had Nova on his back

"Nova? Isn't she on a date?" Mira was confused now, but didn't come to the door yet

"She was…." Is all he replied

"One second! I'm cooking! The door is open!"

Colton opened the door carefully while he held Nova with one arm. "Mrs. Dreyar? Where do I put Nova? She fell asleep."

Mira came out of the kitchen, taking her apron off and tied her hair into a ponytail. She has her bangs in a cute little front pony tail then the rest of her hair in a high, messy ponytail in the back.

"Umm….Her room is a mess….I don't want you to see it...you can lay her on the couch." Mira looked around to see if the couches were clean

"Oh I don't mind. I'll take her to her room." He said and walked down the hallway to her room. He walked into the room and turned the lights on. Her room was almost spotless. There were papers and other school supplies scattered on the floor and a pile of her laundry in the corner.

He laid her, gently, on her bed. He took the rubber band out of her hair that was holding up her bangs. He found a blanket and covered her. He was hesitant but walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He walked to the door, turned the lights off and before shutting the door he looked at the peaceful girl. She has her bangs on her face, she looks so innocent, she is snoring slightly, and looks so peaceful laying under that blanket. He slowly closed the door so he didn't wake her, then walked back out into the main room.

"Colton? Do you want some soup? Have you eaten?" Mirajane asked

"Umm….If you don't mind I would love to have some of your soup." He walked over to Mirajane who was dishing up two bowls of soup.

"Laxus is not here. He's at some guild master's meeting. So it's just us two." Mirajane set the two bowls down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She pulled two stools out from under the island and they both sat down.

They started to eat the soup and Colton explained what happened to Nova.

Mirajane looked at the time and said "Hey it's pretty late. Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't want to bother you and I think my parents might worry…." Colton started to think about it

"Here, I'll call your parents. They are pretty good friends of mine."

Mirajane called Jenny and explained everything. They decided Colton would stay and sleep on the couch. She got a pillow and blanket and put them on the couch. She told Colton she's going to bed and showed him the couch.

 **Nova's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and put an old, big pink T shirt on, some loose blue short shorts and some white socks that go to the middle of my calf.

 _I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. I don't remember going home last night….but I remember Colton….he kissed my forehead….I fell back asleep right when he did that….I want to date him again….but not now...not right after that…._

I got out of bed and walked into the hallway. I passed the mirror in the hallway and stopped. _I'm a mess! My hair is so messy! It looks like I drooled last night! My shirt is falling off my shoulder! One of my socks is almost completely off my foot, the heel is where my toes are! Wow! I need to fix myself up after I eat! Good thing it's only me and mom at home!_

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Again Happy Birthday Writer and Reader D! I hope you have a great birthday today!**

 **What does Juvia mean by lose another one of her babies? What will Nova do when she finds out it's not just her and her mom? Oooooh! So many questions! Just two! But sttiiiilllllllll!**


	33. Chapter 32

**So Writer and Reader D, how was your birthday? Hope you had a great Birthday!**

 **So here's the chapter!**

 **Nova's POV**

I walked passed the bathroom and the shower is running? Hm? Wonders who is in there… I went into the main room and into the kitchen. I went and sat at a stool at the island. Mom was standing there cooking. "Mom *yawn* what's for breakfast?" I asked

"I'm making biscuits and gravy. There is also some bacon, sausage, cheese, potatoes, and jalapenos to put on top." (I was describing the Stage Coach at Old West! Does anyone know that place? It's a breakfast place in Denton Texas! It's AMAZING! If you live anywhere near there you should go!) Mom said as she stirred the gravy

"What's so special about today?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing"

"Hmm?"

"Oh Col-" she was cut off by someone walking into the kitchen

"Goodmorning Mirajane. Goodmorning Nova" I looked to see Colton

"Goodmorning Colton" I smiled "W-Wait! C-C-Colton?!" My face turned a deeper shade of red than Rosemary's hair

I ran out of the kitchen holding my shirt up and covering my face! I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I sat down against the door with my face in my hands.

 _M-my shirt! I-it was h-hanging low e-enough to see my breasts! This is so embarrassing! I'm gonna die!_

"Nova?" Colton knocked on the door

"I-I'm n-n-n-n-not i-in h-here!" I crossed my arms and hid my face in them.

"I'm coming in"

"N-N-no-no D-d-don't!" I'm soooooo embarrassed

He pushed the door open and pushed me out of the way.

"C-Colton! D-don't look!" I screamed

"Calm down." He said and turned his head away

"W-when d-did you g-get here?" I stuttered

"I've been here since last night. When I brought you home. It was late so I stayed over." He said like it was nothing

"O-ok"

"You should come back out. Mira-san finished making breakfast." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up

I quickly fixed my shirt and said "Give me one second"

I ran over to my dresser that has a mirror. I opened the drawer and pulled out a pale yellow shirt that tis big but doesn't fall off like this one and a bra. "Colton! Turn away!" I ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" And he turned then did his arms like he was a soldier or something listening to his captain.

I giggled then threw the pink shirt off and quickly but the bra and pale yellow shirt on. Then I pulled all my hair into a bun but my bangs are too short and are dangling in my face.

"Let's go!" I said. I'm happy now but I'm still blushing from what happened earlier.

 **I really wanted to end this part right there but it would mess the next part up :(**

We went to the island and started to eat. We are just talking and laughing. I wish everyday could be like this! We were just enjoying ourselves having so much fun until someone called my mom on her lacrima.

"Hello…...What?...Sylvia's what?...We're coming right now…..ok...Colton is with us too….ok see you in a bit!..."

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked with a mouthful of food

"Sylvia's in the hospital! We are going there right now! Get dressed!" She ran into her room to get ready

"Colton I'll be back! Wait here!" I ran into my room and grabbed my old fashioned dress. It's a long sleeve white shirt, on the wrists there are blue ribbons. There is this weird thing that I don't know what it is called that's a brownish goldish. A dark brown belt and a blue skirt. (I drew this! I will put a picture on Wattpad) I pulled my bangs up into the ponytail and ran out the door.

"I'm getting in the magic vehicle!" Mom called

I grabbed Colton's wrist and pulled him out the door.

 **Sylvia's POV**

The doctors said that I have to stay in the hospital for the next couple days. It's so boring! And I feel fine! But they said something about it's because my heart stopped so they need to monitor me! Grrrrr! Boring!

I was about to fall asleep when the door bursted open. "SYLVIA!"

"EEEEEEEEH!" I screamed. Nova, Mira, and Colton ran up to me "Y-you sc-scared V-Via!"

"Sylvia you scared us!" They all shouted. "What? Why?" I tilted my head to the side "Because we randomly get a call saying you are in the hospital and your heart stopped!" Nova shouted

"Oh sorry. That's not Via's fault, though." I said. I pressed the button used to call the nurse so I can avoid their questions.

A nurse walked in "Ms. Fullbuster? Did you need something?" She asked

"No. Via might have accidentally hit it. Sorry." I lied

"That's ok." She walked out

 _Aww! Since I'm staying here for the next couple days I'm going to miss my group thingy on Wednesday! Sorry Violet!_

 **Ellie's POV! Ooooooh! Who is Ellie?! Who knows!**

I have my long blonde hair in two braids with pink ribbons tying them together. I'm wearing simple white shirt and a blue skirt and I'm barefoot. My sister Oliver has her long black hair flowing free behind her. She is wearing orange capris and a dark pink shirt with blue and orange stars on it. She has green sandals on.

"E-Ellie! Wait u-up! Wh-where did you go?" Oliver shouted behind me. She's walking behind be holding onto the railing that lines the walls of the hospital.

"Oooh! Look a picture!" I skipped over to a picture that wasn't there the day before

"El. Stop getting distracted!" Oliver complained

"I don't get distrac-Ooooh! A vending machine! I want some candy!" I skipped over to get candy. I popped three quarters in and got a chocolate bar. Then put in three more and got a pack of gum for Oliver.

"Yeah. You don't get distracted." Oliver said sarcastically

"Whatever. But I got you gum." I handed her the package of strawberry gum.

"I never said getting distracted was necessarily bad."

"Well Oliver let's go!" I skipped down the halls with Oliver following behind still holding onto the rail.

 **Mirajane's POV**

I left Nova and Colton in Sylvia's room and I'm walking out.

As I walk out the door a little girl with long black hair bumps into me. She falls onto the floor and another little girl wit hblonde hair runs over.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize and hold out my hand so I can help her up. She doesn't take it. I reach out my hands and pick her up.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled

"Oli! Be more careful! Walk on the left side of the hall not the right!" The other little girl ordered

A nurse walked up and said "Ellie. Oliver. Come on. Let's go get something to eat then you two need to pack up. They will be here to take you soon."

"Hai!" The one with blonde hair sang

"Miss?" I asked the nurse

"Yes?"

"Where are they going?"

"Oh they are going to an orphanage in a little bit."

"Where are their parents?"

"Don't have any."

Hmmmm? I should probably ask Laxus but whatever "Can I adopt them?" I asked nervously

"Excuse me?"

"I want to adopt them." I stated sternly

"A-are you sure? One of them just recovered from a serious illness and the other is blind..."

That's probably why she didn't take my hand….,. "I'm sure."

"W-Well yeah. Come to the office later today with your husband."

"Ok!"

I immediately rushed home and found that Laxus was home.

"LAXUS!" I screamed

He rushed over "What!? What's wrong?! WHat happened?!" He panicked

"We need to go to the hospital!" I shouted and tried pulling him out the door.

"What? Why?"

"Two reasons! I will explain on the way there!"

I eventually got him into the magic vehicle and we started driving there.

"So what was it?"

"First Sylvia is in the hospital and we are adopting two girls" I stated plainly

"Why is Sylvia in th-WAIT! WHAT?! WE ARE ADOPTING GIRLS?"

"No need to scream. Geesh. Yeah their names are Oliver and Ellie. They don't have parents and live in the hospital."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Our baby is about to leave! Nova is turning 19 in November! She's going to leave. Get married have kids. And I'll be a grandma! I don't want to be old!" I cried

"..."

 **No One's POV**

They arrived at the hospital and talked to the nurse. They will be adopting them in one month.

Here is their information:

Oliver Kasshoku: 5 years old. Blind. Purple eyes. Black hair past waist, preferably down. Allergic to peanuts and strawberries. Twin sister Ellie Kasshoku.

Ellie Kasshoku: 5 years old. Blue eyes. Blonde hair past waist, preferably in braids. Allergic to peanuts and strawberries. Twin sister Oliver Kasshoku. Had gotten very ill and has been in hospital since she was two. Very weak.

Parents: Unknown

Two weeks later

 **Sylvia's POV**

I was released from the hospital two weeks ago and now it Wednesday. I'm at school going to my group after school. I'm meeting Violet t the gates of the school.

"Syl!" Violet called with her violin case on her back

"Vi!" I went towards her(She says it like Vie not Vee you say it VI )

"How has school been?" She asked. Yes we go to the same school but she is in 10th A and I'm in 10th B. We are on separate floors.

"Not very good." I gave her my famous fake smile. I blinked away some tears and we continued walking well I used crutches.

"Tell me. I'll listen." She walked with her beautiful dark almost black hair flowed in the wind and her Chocolate brown eyes shone with compassion.

"Well Shin, Emily and Ryuu have been bullying Via more than ever…...and Via hasnt seen Kazuto since the day she went into the hospital….It's mostly just Shin's little group" I let out a laugh so I don't cry. It hurts so much doing this.

"Well I hope everything gets better….Oh we're here!" We came to the music academy we both wanted to go to but would rather stay in normal school.

"No! Vi!" I cried

"What?!"

"Via can't play!"

"Why not?"

"Via's leg is broken! So she can't press the pedals on the piano!"

"Syl. I believe in you. You can do it all with one foot." She laughed

I started to pout as she opened the door for me.

"Come on. Let's use the elevator. I know it's our tradition to use the stairs but you can't..." Violet giggled

"Whatever. Let go!" I went into the elevator and pressed floor 5. Yes we would walk up five stories.  
When we arrived at our room our teacher, Ms. Toru, and our two male classmates, Ruku and Yukio. Ruku has black hair that is shaggy and would go into his face if we didn't force him to pin it up. He has green eyes. He is 14. And plays the violin. Yukio has blonde hair that completely covers his face. It's straight. We have never seen his eyes. He is 13. He plays the piano.

"Sylvia-san!" Ruku waved

"Sylvia-chan!" Yukio waved

"Hi! Ruku-san! Yukio-kun!" I waved I haven't seen them in a long time.

We went into the classroom where there are two pianos and other instruments.

"Ok. You all will be entering a competition! But it's different this time. Let me explain. Well for the normal part you will be playing as pairs with your normal accompanist. Violet and Sylvia. Ruku and Yukio. But Yukio. Sylvia. There will be an extra part that is for piano duets and you two are going to do it. Together! Well we need to start preparing! I want you all to pick out your pieces you will play."

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

 **That's it for this chapter! I'm thinking I'm going to end Nashi's Life in a couple chapters…..**

 **April Fools!**

 **Ok but really I'm thinking of making a second book. It will be about Nashi trying to adjust to her new life. I'm going to have lots of little fun chapters that are basically useless. They will be for fun. The whole thing with the music is so I can have Nashi make one stupid joke. So yeah. You'll see! So bye!**


	34. Chapter 33

**May's POV**

"Mrs. Dragneel?" I walked into the kitchen of Nashi's house

"Yes May?" She looked up from the coffee she's drinking

"We packed our bags."

"Oh, yes. Freed will be here soon." She smiled

 _I'll miss living with Nashi. They have such an….interesting family. Freed-san is who we are living with. I guess he's adopting us. He seems really nice._

"May-nee~!" Aki skipped into the room "Mrs. Lucy! Mr. Freed is here!" Aki smiled

"Ok. Coming!" Lucy got up and walked to the front door

 _We stayed in the kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I know is that I'm living with some random man. Wait. Isn't he the one who helped me with the runes? Maybe he could train me? That would be fun!_

"May! Aki!" Lucy shouted

"Coming~!" Aki skipped into the front room. I just walked.

After lots of talking we eventually walked home. He lives in an apartment building. He showed Aki her room. Now he is taking me down the hall to what I'm assuming will be my room.

He opened a door and said "And this is your room" I stared at it in awe. Then I ran in and shouted "This is the biggest room I've ever had!" I ran over to the bed. It has a light purple bedspread and a couple pillows. It has a canopy thing on top that is darker purple. There is a wooden desk on one of the walls. There is a bookshelf that matches the desk. There is a dresser that also matches the desk.

"This room is beautiful! Thank you!"

He laughed a bit and said "Get your stuff put away then we will go to the guild." And he left me in the room.

 **Nashi's POV**

I'm so glad me and Via made up…..

"Nashi!"

"Yeah mom?" I walked into her bedroom

"Do you want to go somewhere with the Fernandes's and the Fullbuster's?"

"Where?"

"Well they invited us on a picnic. Since Erza woke up and to celebrate their twins, Sylvia getting out of the hospital and you."

"Sure. Iggy going?"

"No. He's on a job with Bixxy."

"Oh. Ok. Dad going?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like trying to stop him from fighting. I sent him to go with Iggy and Bixxy."

Later at the picnic

"Ummm…..I've been meaning to ask this but umm….wh-who i-is…..Macy? Is she a new addition or d-did I somehow forget her? The last time I remember your family was Storm, Sylvia, Rin and Lyvia. Oh! Where's Lyvia?" I asked nervously

Everyone just stared at me. Juvia looked like her was about to cry.

"Well , Nashi, you see during the time you were gone…..something happened…..a-and Ly-Lyvia d-didn't … m-make it…." Mom tried to explain

"W-Wait wh-what?"

"Lyvia died two years ago." Sylvia said looking down with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

"We adopted Macy a year after due to certain circumstances." Rin added

"I-I-I u-uh I-I'm s-sorry…." Some tears escaped my eyes.

 **No One's POV**

 **Flashback**

Lyvia. Lyvia was Juvia and Gray's second daughter. She was five when Nashi was kidnapped. She was six when she died. She was with Sylvia when it happened. You think Sylvia has already had enough trauma from what had happened to Nashi.

"Mama! Can Lyvie go play with Via!" A six year old girl who had dark raven hair that went a bit past her shoulders and who was wearing a dark blue dress.

"Sylvia?" Juvia shouted

"Yes?"

"You're taking Lyvie somewhere?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Be back before dinner!"

"Hai!" Lyvia skipped out the door

"Lyvie! Wait up!" Sylvia ran and grabbed her little sister "Be careful it's dangerous out here"

"Hai!" Lyvia smiled

The two girls went into the forest so they could have a picnic. Lyvia was running around in a small meadow clearing in the forest with her dark raven hair blowing in the wind and her crystal eyes shining like the seas.

Sylvia just watched her sister enjoy herself to the fullest. She was watching her playing in the tall swaying class until her head disappeared in the sea of grass.

Sylvia jumped up and ran to where she last saw her "Lyvia! Lyvia! LYVIA!"

She heard a bunch of splashing and ran more then came to a deep river. "SYLVIA!" Lyvia was being carried away by the river

Rain started to pour down.

At this time Sylvia was not good with controlling water but tried anyway.

She tried slowing the water. She tried picking up her sister with the water. It was no use. She gave up with her magic and jumped in and started swimming after her little sister.

"Sylvi-" Lyvia calling for her sister was cut off when she was pushed under water by a strong stream of water. Lyvia's small body couldn't take anymore of it. She wanted to give up. But she knew what would happen to her older sister if she dies.

Sylvia swam as fast as she could until she heard a loud roar of water. She brought her head out of the water to see a small waterfall but it would be enough to kill someone.

Sylvia got to the edge right before her sister fell and grabbed her hand. Now she just has to get out of the water, which felt impossible at the time.

She held onto her sister's limp hand and onto a rock, so they won't fall, with her life.

She couldn't let anything happen to Lyvia.

"Sylvia! Lyvia!" Someone came running it was Gray.

"PAPA! HELP!" Sylvia cried

Gray knew if her froze the water he would hurt his daughters. He jumped into the water and grabbed his two daughters.

"Ice Make! Grappling Hook!"(heheheh I love this spell)

He pulled his two daughters up out of the water, or so he thought.

Sylvia had hit her head on the way and lost her grasp on Lyvia. He looked back to see his youngest daughter about to be pushed over the waterfall.

Before he could do anything all the water just stopped. It was like all life was drained from it. It went silent. He knew his wife had came too.

He looked back not to see his wife but to see Sylvia had done it "Sylvia?"

"P-Papa! G-get Lyvia!" She struggled to say.

Her limp body was slowly drifting to the edge. Gray grabbed her lifeless body.

He pulled her ashore and laid her on the sand surrounding the river.

He put his head to her chest. His eyes widened. He stayed there for a moment listening for any faint sound of a heart beat. Before he knew it he started to cry. Sylvia, seeing her brave, strong dad cry, started crying. Gray slowly lifted his head from his daughter's limp, lifeless body and started to cry harder.

He picked her up and they started to walk home. They both had tears streaming from their eyes.

Juvia waited at the front door, happily, as she saw her husband and two daughters come home after a long day. She saw Lyvia and assumed she was asleep.

She noticed that Sylvia and Gray both had their bangs in their face casting a shadow over their eyes and she saw a steady stream of tears coming from both of their eyes.

She immediately ran up to Gray and stared at the lifeless girl in his arms.

"Ly-Lyvia? G-Gr-Gray-s-s-sa-sama? Wh-wh-what's wro-ng wi-th h-h-her?" She croaked out

He answered by lifting his head up and looking into her eyes with teary eyes. She immediately knew that something happened her precious baby.

She started to cry.

That night Magnolia was faced with the biggest storm it has had in years.

 **This was a sad, depressing chapter…...I have nothing to say…..**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hows life? I currently want to kill my sister! She is complaining about how mean I am. She asked for toilet paper I gave her the one role in my bathroom which I think I need more because of certain things of girls and stuff. But then she throws a tantrum of how I handed her the toilet paper! She got a little paper cut from the cardboard roll part and now is screaming and crying about how mean I am and how I always hurt her and about how at school if she gets hurt her friends always help her but here now one does, but I'm over here limping because I rolled my left ankle, my left knee gave out (which isn't unusual), I did something to the muscle in my left calf, and hurt my left hip yesterday. I have just have had enough of her. I help her out all the time and stop what I'm doing so I can help her, but she still hates me.**

 **This chapter is just for fun. Honestly nothing important will happen. At least I'm not planning on it.**

 **No One's POV**

After the mention of Lyvia everyone was silent. Eventually they started to act normal again

"Sylvia?" Nashi went to her best friend. "Yes?" "I'm really sorry. Your leg would have been better by now if we didn't get in that fight." "Via already forgave Nashi. Let's go do something!" She smiled.

The next morning. Sylvia is walking to school with Nashi, Reiki, Rin and Mackenzie.

"This way!" Sylvia turned down a street. "Wait isn't the school that way?" This will be Nashi's first day back at school.

"Oh! We always pick up a friend before" Mackenzie said and continued to play a game on her phone lacrima.

They approached a house and Sylvia ran up to the door. After a bit she came back to the group with a girl.

 **Sylvia POV**

"Via? Who's that?" Nashi came up to us. "Oh this is Violet! Violet this is Nashi." I smiled

"Hi! I'm Violet. I play the violin. I don't really have much else to say..." Violet smiled

"Hellllooo! I'm Nashi. I was dead for three years! Not really….But I have nothing to say so I thought that fit….." Nashi was way too enthusiastic about that.

We walked to school just talking about random things until Nashi said

"I just thought of something!"

"Really? I didn't know you were capable of that." Reiki laughed

"Shut it! But Violet! Your name is Violet and you play the Violin! Vio! And Vio! It works"

"Wow…." Is all I said and sweat dropped

"Really?" Rin facepalmed

 **This was a short chapter! It wasn't even really a chapter! Im not even counting it as a chapter in my mind. I just wanted Nashi to make that joke! Ok so yeah! Life and stuff! BYE!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey. I feel miserable. I'm at school. I feel so sick. I can't even focus. My head hurts and my brain feels fried. I sneeze every 10 seconds. My head hurts! I want to cry!**

 **Little fact about Sylvia! She doesn't feel the cold! She inherited that from her dad even though she doesn't use his magic!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

We walked into the school gates and I'm showing Nashi where her locker is. "Nash? What lunch do you have? A, B, C, or D?" I asked

"Hmmmm...B. I have B lunch." Nashi scanned over schedule.

"Awesome! Via has that lunch too! And it's the best one! It has the least amount of people but all Via's friends are there! Actually all except Violet." I hung my head down when I said the last part

 **After showing Nashi her locker.**

I walked, or whatever you call it using crutches, through the hallways going to first period, science. "Rin! Wait for Via!" I caught up to Rin.

"Oh hi Sylvie." He said tiredly

"What's wrong with Rineypoo?" I asked

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Is Rin sick?" I put my hand on his forehead

"No. I'm not sick." He pushed my hand off his head.

 **Later that day in 5th period, Math (This is how I felt all day)**

Uuuughggghhh. I can't focus. My head hurts so much. Gaah! I'll do it for homework!

 **In 6th, Band (I had Ag instead of band)**

GOD! I CAN'T FOCUS! WHY! MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH!

 **In 7th, History (I have history after ag)**

I feel my head. I think I have a fever. My hands are so cold. I start rubbing them together to stay warm. But my face is so hot. I'm sweating and shivering.

 **In in 8th, Art (I have Tech)**

Thank god it's a free day! I don't feel good at all.

I think I'm going to faint.

 **Bell just rang. Nashi is still in her class getting her stuff and Sylvia goes over there.**

"Hey, Nash." I greeted with absolutely no energy

"Hi Via!" Nashi ran out

"Via is tired." I plopped my head on her shoulder.

She quickly jumped away "Via! Your burning up! Do you feel ok?" She puts the back of her hand on my forehead then quickly yanked it away and started shaking it "Your head is so hot! And that's coming from a fire wizard."

"Via's tired. Let's go home. Rin and Storm left. Mack left early because she has something to do. Violet has tutoring. Kiki. Who knows where he is. So it's just Nashi and Via." I said and turned around

"Let's go to the guild hall and tell your mom you don't feel good." Nashi shut the door to her locker

"Ok"

 **No One's POV**

Nashi and Sylvia went to the guild hall and found out Juvia and Gray went on a job. Nashi took Sylvia home and made her lay down. Macy went home with Mai and is staying there since her parents are on a job. Storm and Rin both went into town to hang out with some school friends.

 **Sorry for the interruption. I really feel like I'm about to cry! And it's for the stupidest reason! Well for school I did my schedule. I have a 80% chance of making it into Algebra. YAY! But if I do I will get another elective! Which I** _ **was**_ **happy about. Now I'm not. I wanted to be in yearbook but didn't make it. I was the FIRST person to turn in the sheet but didn't make it! What sense does that make!? But now since I will have an empty period they are going to put me in Band or Choir. You don't understand how upsetting this is for me. I don't know why I'm being so emotional about this. Maybe because I will have to suffer through a year of something I'm not interested in one bit. This is a really big deal for me. I'm sitting in the corner of the room(that just happens to be where my seat is) with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I don't want to be this upset about this but I am. And it will beg me the rest of the school year and the entire summer. It will bug me until I get my schedule on the first day of school next year. So for about five months!**

 **Super sorry! I know shortest chapter ever!I want to get a chapter up this week. I won't be able to update the rest of the week. Asthma attacks are the worst! My mom said if the medicine doesn't work for more than an hour I'll have to go to the Doctor who will send me to the ER who will send me into the actual parts of the hospital because my Oxygen levels are severely low. I know that's how it works because of the last time this happened. I haven't actually checked my Oxygen level but I have a way of telling if I am getting enough Oxygen, which I'm not. My skin is so pale you can literally see all my veins. And my lips look FREAKING blue! I can't talk or really do anything because I'm so out of breath. I haven't even done ANYTHING! Well that's my life. How's yalls life? Tell me about it?**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's going to be short!**

 **It is dedicated to Writer and Reader D! Why? Because I feel like it should! It's a long story. Don't ask.**

 **No One's POV**

A couple days after Sylvia got sick.

The whole guild if partying because Wendy just came back to the guild. She hasn't been there since she gave birth to Kaito.

"Nashi?" Sora yanked on Nashi's sleeve. May and Aki are talking with Nashi.

"Yeas Sora, Rowen?" She looked at the two little girls

"Nasi-nee hasn't met Sowa and Wen's bw-bw-bw-bwbw-bw-bwbwbwb-AGGH! Wen gives up!" Rowen pouted

"Hehehehe" Sora giggled "You haven't met our little brother!" Sora pulled Nashi behind her

Aki and May followed because they were bored.

"Mommy!" Rowen ran up to Wendy who is sitting at a booth with Levy and Erza

"Mom! Nashi needs to meet K!" Sora ran up to her

Nashi, May and Aki all followed

"Oh Levy, Can I take him?" Wendy asked. Levy nodded and handed her the little baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket

"Aww! So cute!" May, Aki, and Nashi all cooed.

"This Kaito."

All three of them looked up with wide eyes.

"K-Kaito-s-sama?!" They all shouted

They immediately all got on the floor and started praising him

"Baby Kaito-sama!" "Reincarnation of Kaito-sama!" "Mini Kaito-sama!"

"What?" Wendy stared at the girls

"S-sorry" They all stood up

"Auntie Wendy! Just promise to never let him use a whip to fight!" Nashi said and the girls walked away.

 **Nashi's POV**

I went over to a table and started to eat some pasta.

After a bit I heard a baby cry. How? Wendy and Mini Kaito-sama went home.

I got up and walked over to a table. Auntie Erza is sitting there facing away from me. Is Mini Kaito-sama with her?

I went around front and sat across from her.

She's holding two babies.

"Hello Nashi" Erza looked up from the two little babies

"Hi Auntie Erza…..ummm? I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"W-who are th-they?"

"Oh! You haven't met them have you? This is Natalie" She lifted up the baby girl wrapped in the purple blanket "And this is Ichigo" she lifted up the baby girl in the pink blanket

"I didn't know you more kids!" I looked at the babies

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Probably."

Erza just laughed at me

"Well I should probably get them home! By Nashi!" She stood up and left

I walked over to the bar and flopped down on it with my hands hanging over the edge where Nova and Mira are

"Nashi?" Nova asked "What's wrong?"

"It's soooo boring without Via here!" I complained

"What about Gale?"

"Gale is just Gale. But she is on a job with Chicken." Chicken is what I call Katsu because there is a food dish of chicken called Katsu. There is also Katsudon and Tonkatsu.

"I remember this! You call Katsu Chicken!" Nova exclaimed

"Yeah. So What's going on?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah! Mom is planning on adopting two little girls soon."

"Really? Lots of new additions to the guild."

"Yeah. Their names are Oliver and Ellie. They should be coming to our house any day now."

"Cool! Can't wait to meet them!"

"You wanna bring this soup over to Sylvia? I made it for her." She asked handing me the pot of soup

"Sure." I jumped off the stool "Bye Nova!" I waved and went out the door

 _Hmmm? I wonder how the soup tastes? I'll try some!_

I took the spoon and spooned a mouthful of it into my mouth. This is amazing!

I kept eating the soup. I arrived at Sylvia's door and looked down.

 _CRAP! I ALMOST ATE ALL THE SOUP!_

I walked in slowly. "S-Sylvia! Are you awake?"

"Nashi?" I heard a faint, soft voice

"Via! I brought you soup! It's not a lot but it's there….." I mumbled the last part

"Thanks" She said as I handed her the soup

"Your welcome. Nova made it."

"There's not a lot….I wonder why?"

I nervously messed with the hem of my skirt(btw she wears a purple vest with goldish edges then a purple skirt. It's supposed to look like Natsu's old outfit) "Wh-who knows." I laughed nervously

"Nashi?" She looked at me

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know what happened to the soup?" She asked suspiciously

"N-no"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head

"Are you sure you didn't eat the soup?"

"I-I would never"

She stared at me

She gave me a death glare

"...I'M SO SORRY! I DID EAT THE SOUP!"

 **Hey! Sorry it was SUPER short! I just don't have many ideas. But today at my school we are all dressed in blue and I couldn't find a blue shirt! I lost ALL my blue shirts! And I have at least 10 of them! T^T We are in blue because autism awareness month. Yeah! Life! But my friend Maddy got a blue marker and drew on my hands so I have blue! I also am wearing blue jeans and have blue eyes! So it works! Ok but SUGGESTIONS! I NEED suggestions! I really NEED suggestions! I am stumped! I have lots of ideas but I don't want to rush the story! But I don't want it to get boring with a bunch of fillers! So I NEED suggestions! I am about to do the S Class trials then I'm going to end this book and start a second one since I'm running out of room on my docs. I know I could just make another but Hey! Let's just have a sequel! I've also decided when I'm done with the sequel I'll have a small prequel that's all about their lives BEFORE she was kidnapped! So how does that sound? Remember! SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE!**


	38. Chapter 37

**I'm really sorry! I haven't updated in a long time! I have a small case of writer's block! PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE give my suggestions for Nashi's Life! I'm sorry I haven't updated! My internet went out for a couple days! I'm trying to update on Fridays but who knows if I will ever make that work!**

 **No One's POV**

 **A couple days later**

Sylvia had gotten better. Now Nashi, Sylvia and Mackenzie are hanging out with Nova at her house. They are sitting in the living room talking about useless things.

"Sylvia, when will your leg be healed?" Nova asked

"Via doesn't know…..probably about four months?" Sylvia replied looking at her leg

"What about the S Class Trials?" Mackenzie asked

"Wha-OH! NOOO! VIA WON'T BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE!" Sylvia shrieked

"S Class Trials?" Nashi asked, but was ignored

"Via doesn't even have a partner!"

"Ask Gale" Nova suggested

"Via can't! Kiki took her!"

"Well ask…...wow our entire team is either in the trials or already S Class" Nova said amazed

"That's because Mashed Potatoes are awesome" Storm walked in

"Storm! What are you doing here?!" They all shouted

"Coming to get Sylvia and Nashi" He shrugged

"Bye guys!" Sylvia and Nashi walked out the door

"I have to go so you two can walk by yourself." He said and walked away

"Wow. He really doesn't like us" Nashi stated

"Nah. Storm has something to do." Sylvia shrugged

"Oh I just remembered! What about S Class Trials?" Nashi asked

"Oh Fairy Tail was going to have the trials but then Nashi appeared and Laxus pushed them back until later on"

"Nova said that your team is all S Class or in the trials, who is in your team?"

"It's Via, Rin, Kiki, Mack are all in the trials on the team and Nova and Storm are on the team but are already S Class." Sylvia explained

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THAT STRIPPER BECOME S CLASS?!"

"Storm? About…...three years ago" She shrugged

 **OMG I'M DYING! HELP! So a boy, Jayden, in my Reading class was told if he let's us put highlighter on his lips as lipstick Landen will give him a dollar. He agreed. Isabelle got a BRIGHT pink highlighter and gave him lipstick. It looks AMAZING! He has BRIGHT PINK lips! It's amazing!**

"WHAAAAAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO BE S CLASS!" Nashi screamed

"Nashi was dead for three years, she can't be S Class" Sylvia explained like it was nothing

"I WAS NOT DEAD! BUT STILL IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOES THE STRIPPER GET TO BE S CLASS!" Nashi screamed

After a while they made it to The Fullbuster's house. Lucy and Natsu are on a job.

Nashi walked in after Sylvia to see Storm sitting there. "STRIPPER!"

"Huh? What?" Storm looked up.

Well a little information for you, before Nashi was kidnapped her and Storm would fight a lot, but they were still friends. Well during the three years Storm has, well, grown up. He is mature, believe it or not. He has really matured. But Nashi, nothing has changed. She is still a little kid who likes to fight.

"Oh hi Nashi" Storm waved

"Stripper! I'm going to kick your ass! Now fight me!" She screamed as she ran up to where he was sitting

She stood over him, since he was sitting. He stood up and Nashi just noticed that he is now over a head taller than her. She doesn't know why she is this short. Her parents are both tall.

"What do you need Nashi?" He asked

Nashi was shocked. 'He actually called me by my name' "Stripper! What's wrong with you?! Not like I care. But how come you are S Class?! I bet I could beat you! Fight me!"

He just looked down at her "I don't want to fight you."

"Wha-FIGHT ME!"

"No."

She stood on her tip toes and looked up at him "Fight." She poked his chest "Me." She poked him. "Fight." poke "Me." poke "Fight." poke "Me." poke "Fight." poke "M-"

He grabbed her hand. "Nashi. We have all matured over the past three years. I don't want to fight you. Neither does Rin. Gale and Katsu don't fight anymore. Sylvia is uhhh ummm well I will let you figure that out. Nova isn't a huge tomboy anymore. Everyone has changed!" He walked off after his sudden outburst.

Nashi just sat there. Staring at the ground. She is still shocked from his sudden outburst.

Sylvia looked down because only Reiki and Storm know that she was ever bullied. They actually think that it stopped last year.

Sylvia has had a very rough life since Nashi left and she knows that it won't get any better.

Meanwhile with the Dreyars

"Oliver! Ellie! They are here to take you to your new house." The nurse, Ava shouted. "Coming!" Ellie shouted running down the hall with her suitcase in her hand. "Wait! Ellie!" Oliver shouted, holding onto the railing with one hand and her suitcase in her other hand.

They are wearing their normal outfits. Ellie has her hair in two long braids with pink ribbons, a plain white shirt and a blue skirt and of course she is barefoot. Oliver's long dark hair is flowing freely behind her, her orange capris and her dark pink shirt that has the blue and orange stars on it, with her green sandals.

"Hello! Your name was Mira right?" Ellie asked as she approached her soon to be mom. "Yep! And your name is Ellie! Where is your sister, Oliver?" Mirajane smiled "Oops! One second!" Ellie ran back down the hall.

Ellie got Oliver and they came back together. "Hello. I'm Mirajane. And this is my husband Laxus and my daughter Nova." Mirajane smiled.

"H-h-h-hi! I'm Ol-Oliver!" Oliver smiled. "Hello! My name is Nova! I'm your new big sister!" Nova smiled at the two young girls. "Hi!" Ellie giggled.

Ellie is very social. She makes friends easily. She can make anyone laugh or smile. She isn't shy one bit. She is outgoing. She is the happiest little soul you will ever meet. But she has one flaw. Distractions. She gets distracted so easily. It's almost unbelievable. It gets to a point where it's not even funny.

After a while of talking, they all went to the Dreyar house and showed Ellie the room she is sharing with Oliver. They have very few things so Mira decided she is going to take them shopping. Then thought 'Oooh! I'll bring Nova too! A girls day! Wait if Nova's coming then why not Sylvia and Mackenzie! If Sylvia's coming why not Nashi! If Nashi's coming why not Gale and Rosemary! I won't forget Bixxy and Kaleah!' So tomorrow Mirajane is taking everyone shopping.

 **AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I have decided that I'm going to make a second book! Yay! This book will end after the S Class trials and one tragedy! Heheheh! None of you will see this coming!**


	39. Chapter 38(has perfect number of words)

**Ready for this chapter?! This chapter has something important in it! But right now I'm upset! So my uncle bought my brother, who is in 5th grade, a new phone and I'm stuck with mine that has to restart every five seconds, freezes, and the battery just drains. I'll go to school it being at 100% and by the end of the day it's at 13% and my phone dies at 12%!**

 **Sylvia's POV**

Mom dropped me off at my doctor's appointment to see how long until my cast comes off. I might get it off today! I'm so excited! I sat there as the doctor did some X rays and other tests. "Okay, Miss Sylvia. We are going to take your cast off, but we are replacing it with a boot. Okay?" I quickly nodded my head.

I spaced out as he did some stuff and finally I snapped out of my thoughts when I looked and saw my foot out of the cast and it was extremely dirty! He must have saw my facial expression because he laughed then said "Well that's what happens when your leg is stuck in a cast and can't get wet. You are going to have the boot on for the next couple months. You can take it off every once and a while so you can take a shower, but make sure you don't stand on it, so sit or something. Also you can walk on the boot lightly, but I recommend still using your crutches at school."

"Okay!" I beamed.

Mom showed up and took me home. When we got home Mack was in my room just relaxing. I went over to where she was sitting on one of my bean bags. "Hey Mack" I waved "VIIIAAA~~~!" Mack jumped on top of me, making us fall onto a bean bag. "Via! When does the cast come offfffff!?" "Get off!" I tried pushing her off of me. "Noo! But you are sooo comfortable!" "Why is Via so comfortable?"

 **No One's POV**

Mackenzie moved her hands to Sylvia's chest "Because Sylvia! You are my only friend that has boobs!" She squealed as she grabbed Sylvia's chest. Someone is like their mother…. Sylvia's face went bright red "M-Mack! St-Stop!" Sylvia tried giving her a death glare, the one that works on everyone in the guild, but her face was too red and she was too embarrassed.

"Heh Heh! Sylvia! You are mine forever!" Mack continued to squeeze Sylvia's boobs. "M-Mack!" Sylvia pulled her legs in between them and pushed her off. Once Mackenzie was off of her she threw her arms around her chest. This isn't something new to them but Sylvia still hasn't gotten used to it.

"So Sylvia? Will you be able to compete in the trials? Ya know? Cause your leg?" Mackenzie acted like nothing happened. "I-It might be….." Sylvia said still 'protecting' her chest.

 **Nashi's POV**

I went over to Sylvia's and went into her room to see Sylvia blushing madly and Mackenzie smirking. "Umm? Hi!" I waved getting both of their attention. "O-Oh! H-Hi Nash!" Sylvia brought her hands down from her chest.

"Hey Nashi" Mackenzie waved. "Well how about we watch something!" Sylvia said making me sit in a bean bag. "We are going to watch an anime!" Sylvia cheered. "Yes!" Mackenzie shouted. "Anime?" I asked "What's anime?"

"WHAT?!" Sylvia and Mackenzie stared at me in disbelief. "What? I was just asking what anime is…." "Via guesses it would make sense Nashi doesn't know because she was gone before Mack and Via knew about it." "True True" Mackenzie nodded

"What is anime!?" I shouted frustrated. "Nashi" They both said and each put a hand on each of my shoulders. "You have much to learn."

"O-Okay?"

They are making me watch something like Sword art somethin. Sword Art Online! That's what it is. It's sooooooo boring.

 **Eight hours later**

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST WATCHED THE WHOLE FIRST SEASON! START THE SECOND ONE NOW!" I screamed

"I'm starting it!" Mackenzie clicked on the second season.

 **Sylvia's POV**

We are half wy through the second season when "Sylvia" Someone opened the door "Why are you still awake?" It was my dad. "Oh Papa! Sorry Via, Nash and Mack were watching SAO! Sorry we will go to sleep now!" "Good. It's three am." "Why is Papa awake?" I asked "Well…..Umm...Well I was hanging out with your mother…." His cheeks were dusted with some blush.

Me and Mack immediately understood what he meant by 'hanging out' but Nash is completely clueless. "W-Well..G-goodnight Papa" He smiled and walked out. I turned the TV off and we all started talking. It was a fun conversation until "If either of you were being bullied, you would tell me right?" Mackenzie asked. "Of course!" Nashi smiled "Yeah" I gave my famous fake smile.

I spaced out looking at the floor, I must have looked sad because Nashi asked "Are you sad?" I shook my head "Are you happy on the inside or sad on the inside?" She asked. I gave out a fake giggle and smile "Via's happy" Why did it hurt so much to say that? It hurts. "Well Via's tired. She's going to sleep." I closed my eyes thinking about all the lies I just told.


	40. Chapter 39

**OMG I'M SO HAPPY! ON FANFICTION . NET I HAVE 7,600 READS! AND 76 REVIEWS! THAT'S AMAZING! AND ON WATTPAD! 331 READS! 6 votes! AND 41 COMMENTS! I AM SO HAPPY! That's not as much as lots of other people but I am really happy! I'm not popular on either websites. I'm not the best writer. When I started this I thought it would only be my friends reading it and I would stop at like the 5th chapter! But I made it all the way to 36 chapters! I know on Fanfiction . net it's chapter 38 but that's only because it bugs me if it says 38. Chapter 36! THEY HAVE TO MATCH! But thanks for sticking with me this entire time! Thanks for dealing with all my stupid annoying A/N's that I just go on and rant! Thank you soooo much! I love ya'll!**

 **Okay and I have one last thing to say…..So, you know the parts in A/Ns people say if you review it helps them write quicker? Before I started writing I was like 'Yeah right! How would that help? Wouldn't that just waste your time? YOu just want it to make yourself look good.' But now that I write, it really does help when I get reviews. They make me happy and make me want to continue writing. I'm not asking for reviews just don't think what I did when you see that, because it's true! They do really help**

 **Nashi's POV**

I woke up to see Mackenzie and Sylvia sitting on Sylvia's bed looking through a box. "Mack? Via? What are you doing?" I asked as I sat next to them. "It's all of Via's things for a scrapbook. She has most of it put together already." Sylvia explained flipping through some pages. "And this box is fun of her mementos that won't fit in a book" Mackenzie pointed to a medium sized wooden box.

 **A/N SORRY BUT THIS IS TWO DAYS SINCE THE A/N AT THE BEGINNING AND NOW IT HAS 7,800 READS!OMMMMGGGGG!**

"Via, can I see what's in the box?" I asked, "W-Well, sure…some of it..." Sylvia said and took the top off the box. There were a couple of Sylvia's old scrapbooks, a stuffed animal she used to sleep with, it's a little green hippo named Tubby (Tubby is a stuffed animal I got when I was little and still have)(there will be a pic on Wattpad), a little bag full of something, the rock I made her for her birthday when we were little, a smaller box and under it all was something folded, but the box went on under it so it might have stuff under it.

"You kept the rock I made!" I picked up the rock with the face. "W-well yeah" She looked away with a small hint of blush on her face. "That's so sweet!" I smiled "What's in the bag?" I asked picking up the lumpy and oddly heavy bag. "Open it." I opened it to find a bunch of rocks pouring out. All her beautiful transparent blue one's and my lumpy ugly one's from when we were little. I just smiled at them.

"What about the box?" She shook her head saying no. "Ok. What's this folded up?" I asked. She picked up the folded up fabric. It turned out to be our two matching hoodies that we wore when we got the rocks. "Aww! I loved that outfit!" I smiled. "I remember being so jealous of you two having matching outfits when we were little" Mackenzie chuckled.

"What else is in th-" I looked to see something that I haven't seen in ages. Something that was important to me. One of the most important things to me. "My scarf" My voice shook as I said that. (I wish I could have ended it right here…...)

"Hmm? Wha- Oh yeah. Via has saved it. She washed all the blood out...She even patched up all the rips and tears in it" Sylvia smiled "How could I forget about that" She mumbled under her breath. "Thank you!" I hugged her "Nashi needs to wear her scarf" She said wrapping the scarf around my neck. Then she hugged me. I personally don't really like hugs, but I hugged her back.

"You know what?" Mackenzie started "I ship it." "WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!?" Sylvia screamed and let go of me. "Shh! That hurts my ears!" I covered my ears. My poor poor aching head. "What the hell does ship mean?" I asked

"To pair someone up romantically….So Mack wants Via and Nash to date" Sylvia shivered. "EW! NO WAY I'M DATING THAT STRIPPER!" I screamed "Via is NOT a stripper!" She cried.

"Girls! Do you want lunch?" Juvia opened the door, "YES!" I jumped off her bed and ran out of the room.

 **Sylvia's POV**

After Nashi ran out me and Mackenzie followed. She will never grow up, will she? I wish I was the same as I was before she left…..I've been through too much… "Via! Mack! Hurry! Or I'll eat all the food!" Nashi cheered. "Coming!" I shouted and we both ran to the table.

Mom made chicken and fries. We eat this a lot since it's cheap. Mom and Dad haven't been on jobs in a LONG time and Team Mashed Potatoes doesn't make enough money. They have only been on a few jobs since Lyvia's death. Maybe like 10 jobs?

After we ate we decided to go outside. We are going to go hang out in the back pasture. We have land in front of our house(the front pasture) and land behind our house(The back pasture) Nashi ran up to me and smiled. We continued walking into the back. "Wait!" Nashi shouted "What?!" Me and Mack both stopped dead in our tracks. "Sylvia. Come here." Nashi said "Okay?" I walked over to Nashi.

She looked up at me. "When did you get so tall?" She asked "You used to be SO short! We were always the same height even though you were older." "Nashi. It has been THREE years. Of course Via is taller. But Via is still shorter than Rin….and Reiki….and Mack…. And Storm…." I looked down. I'm so short compared to them! But Nashi is about to my nose.

"And when did your hair get so long!?" She stared at my butt, where my hair falls to. "H-Hey! Don't look there!" My face flushed. "Your hair used to be to here!" She patted my shoulders. "Well like Storm said, everyone has changed." I smiled a sad smile "And had their own problems".

"What problems?" Nashi asked. "W-Well I-Uh-Via-umm" "Let's just go!" Mackenzie saved me. We started walking and I whispered to Mackenzie "Thanks" "No problem" She smiled.

The next day: Monday: At school: Lunch

"Sylvia!" I heard Violet shout. "Vi!" Turned to see her in her wheelchair speeding over here. She needs to be in a wheelchair but has been trying to get out of it, but wasn't that successful. They said she won't be able to walk anymore because she pushed herself too hard. But her being her stubborn self is going to continue playing the violin meaning she is going to walk.

"Guess what!" She squealed, "What?" I asked "My schedule was changed! Now I have lunch and gym with you! Even though I don't do anything in gym…." "Really!? Vi and Via together! Yay! Starting when?" I asked "Right now. But my dad is going to pick me up early. Any time now. He said it would be during lunch."

"Ooh! Can I say hi to him?" I asked. I love her dad! He's so nice! And he has a little cat like Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, Ryo, Hotaru, Miki, Saki, Hikaru and Eri.(They are all Exceeds, you will meet them later~Sachiko)

"Violet Cheney. You are leaving for the day." The lady said over the intercom.

"Via will take Vi over there!" I said grabbing onto one of the handles of her wheelchair and the other hand using my one crutch. I decided to only use one crutch.

I took her up the ramp to her dad. "Hey Violet. Hi Sylvia" He waved. Aww! His cat is on his shoulder! "Sylvia what happened? I don't think you should be up and moving around." He said worriedly "Fro thinks so too!"

"Hi Mr. Cheney and Via is fine!" I smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow Vi!" I waved all three of them waved and left.

After School: Sylvia is walking home alone because of a Student Council thing she had to do since she is the president

I was walking out of the deserted school gates when something knocked my crutch out of my hand. "EEEK!" I fell onto the ground. My nose started to bleed from the impact. "Oww..." I mumbled trying to get my nose to stop bleeding. "So you are out at this time of day? I thought you learned your lesson? No? Hmmm?" Shin stood before me.

I heard Emily and Ryuu snickering behind me. Then there was Kazuto. Who had a black eye standing shyly in the back. He doesn't want to be here. Neither do I.

They took me off somewhere where people wouldn't see us. "Shin? What are we going to do to her?" I heard Ryuu whisper. Shin whispered something back that I couldn't understand. Ryuu told Emily and Emily told Kazuto. Kazuto gasped "No! That could ACTUALLY hurt her!" "So what? It's not like it will cause any lasting damage?" Shin shrugged.

What are they talking about? What are they going to do to me? All of a sudden Shin's hands began to glow green. "Magic?!" I gasped. "Yes magic. Want to see what it can do." He didn't ask that. He stated it. Like I have no choice. I guess I kinda don't.

His hands began to glow even more. I stared at him. Waiting for something to happen. I guess I should take precautions….. "Water body on" I mumbled His hands started to glow even more. Almost blinding. Then I felt myself start to lift in the air. Then so much pain. I screamed in agony. "PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ST-STOP!" I screamed. "It's an old type of magic. Most people don't even know about it. I had a lacrima placed in me so I could do this. It's called _Rupture Magic._ "

He dropped me. I shrieked in pain as I hit the ground. This has gone WAY beyond bullying. This is torture. He started to lift me gain and the pain started again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed with tears flowing out of my eyes. "Rupture Magic. It pressurizes the magic power inside of you until it explodes. If you are feeling that much pain, you must be a wizard." Shin explained. "She is a wizard. Actually quite strong. She's about to go into S Class trials" Kazuto stated.

"This puny shrimp?" He asked as he dropped me. "Yeah right" He laughed and started his magic again. I screamed in agony once again. "SYLVIA!" I heard someone shout. But all I could do was scream and cry. "Sylvia! You two stay back! METEOR!" It's Reiki. But who was he talking to. Reiki suddenly rammed into Shin. Emily and Ryuu stated to run. (you know the spell Jellal used on Natsu that had the two beams of light chase after him? Well if you don't, search Heavenly Body Magic and the gif. That is the spell he is using. All it says is that it's Heavenly Body Magic.)

They both fell onto the floor. I was watching their fight and Emily got up and ran off somewhere behind me. Then I heard two small shrieks. Who c-SORA! ROWEN! REIKI WAS BABYSITTING THEM TODAY! "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "SKY DWAGON WOAW!" Rowen is so cute when she talks. Then the two little girls ran up to me. "Sylvia!" "Syvia!" "What-" "Happened!" "Hey! Don't cut me off!" "Wen did nofing!" "Yes you did!" "No!"

I laughed a bit at their bickering. "Sowa! We have to heawl hew!" Rowen pointed at me. "Yes!" They both dropped to the floor and started healing me. They aren't very strong so it didn't do much but I won't tell them that. I'll just thank them. Rowen ran and got my crutch -while Sora helped me stand. "Th-Thanks" I gave them my _fake_ smile.

They both smiled big smiles back at me. I looked to see Reiki and Kazuto standing with Shin and Ryuu all unconscious. I was about to thank him but then my vision went blurry and I felt dizzy.

 **Reiki's POV**

"SYLVIA!" I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked to see Emily standing there. She had a bloody knife In her hand!? "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could get arrested for that! I'm calling the police right now!" I started to pull out my phone. "Oh darling. You could do that, but you have _no evidence_." She said in her snobbish voice then lit the knife on fire with magic. Then she grabbed the two boys on the floor and teleported away.

Sylvia is still breathing. She didn't hit Sylvia in any vital places. I feel so bad for her. I know this isn't nearly as bad as what happened to Nashi but I still feel sorry for her.I looked down at her to see blood pouring out of where Emily had stabbed her leg. "Sora! Rowen! Go get someone! Just go to the guild hall and get any adult!" I shouted they nodded and ran off. "Here let me help!" Kazuto ran over.

"Why do you hang out with them?" I asked in disgust, pulling Sylvia away from him and closer to me. "I don't want to hang out with them…...it's just…." He started "How can you help her?" "I can seal the wound….with my magic" I stared at him for a bit and finally nodded.

He ran over to us and placed his hand over the cat and it froze over. "Thank you" "No problem, but you should get her home. To her parents." I nodded and he left. I picked her up bridal style and started walking. "REIKI!" I looked up to see mom, "Mom!" I shouted running to her with Sylvia.

"What happened?!" Erza panicked. Sylvia doesn't want me to tell anyone about those bullies. But I thought they stopped. I'll ask her later. "She was attacked by a group of wizards and I happened to walk by" I said as she took Sylvia from me.

"What about the ice?" "Kazuto was leaving school also and he helped seal up a cut on her leg" I stated. Wow. I'm good at lying.

 **Well that was long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember when I said I'm updating Fridays? Well I guess I'll start that next Friday because I forgot last Friday and here I am updating on a Tuesday! Well I hope you liked the chapter! Maybe I'll start making all the chapters this long? Hmmmm? Maybe….**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hey Welcome! I had some ideas for this chapter! Get ready for some drama! And you know what, I forgot what they were because I left this for like 5 days and forgot what the ideas were! Oops!**

 **Also! Fiona! I hope you start feeling better! I have asthma also! It's really bad. I can just walk from my room to the living room couch and when I get there be out of breath. I have to use my nebulizer every morning because I have gym second period and my TWO inhalers are both empty and my doctor who has all that information retired! So I'm going to die. But I know some of your pain. I wish I could help you! Just tell your family to move to Texas! Then I could help you! I would protect you from all those stupid kids! Well I hope everything gets better!**

 **No One's POV**

Sylvia laid down in her bed. She was finally sleeping after the events that had happened this evening. Wendy healed the cut in her leg. Juvia and Gray don't understand how this bad stuff keeps happening to their daughter.

Gray wishes he could protect her from everything. She is their precious daughter. Their family has suffered too much. Too much for one family. First it was the bullies. Then Nashi's 'death'. Then more bullies. Then Sylvia blaming herself for Nashi's 'death'. Then Lyvia's death. Sylvia blaming herself. More bullies. More bullies. Bullies. And more bullies. Why do kids have to be so mean. It got so bad at one point she was having panic attacks in class.

 **Time Skip: That weekend**

Nashi, Sylvia and Gale are all hanging out at Nashi's house. They are just talking. "So Via?" Nashi started "How's it going with Katsu?" She smirked. Sylvia's smile fell. Gale whispered "You shouldn't have brought that up. But you didn't know."

 **Flashback Last year**

Sylvia had always like Katsu. Even though he was two years younger than her she loved him. It was like Gray and Juvia all over again. He was taller than her. They looked just like them. Everyone thought it would work out.

That was until this day.

"Via~!" Nova ran over to where Sylvia and Gale were hanging out. "Hi Nova!" Sylvia waved. "Remember what we talked about last night?" She smiled, "W-Well d-does V-Via r-really have t-to d-do th-that?" She asked, her face turning bright red. "Yep! Now! Gale! Where is your brother?!" Nova shouted.  
"Katsu...hmm? He should be over there" She pointed at a table where he was sitting, reading. "V-Via will just go hang out with him…." Sylvia said.

She walked over to the boy. He was engaged into his book when she smiled "Hi Katsu-sama!" He looked up from his book to see her with blush spread across her face, her hands folded in front of her and she was fidgeting. "Hi Sylvia" He smiled.

It was the middle of winter and it was a bit chilly in the guild hall. Sylvia shivered a bit. "You cold?" He asked "Not really" She smiled.

He ignored her comment and pulled her over to him, wrapped his jacket around her and hugged her a bit. She leaned against him. 'Can't we just stay like this forever?' But her thoughts were interrupted by Bixxy.

"K-Katsu. C-Can I talk to you" her face flushed. "Sure. I'll be right back Via." He smiled and she nodded. They were a bit away from the table but Sylvia could make out what they were saying.

"B-Before I say something….Katsu! Do you know Japanese?!" She quickly said "Yeah why?" "Okay…..K-Katsu…." Her face was growing redder. She took a deep breath. She quickly stood up straight as she squeaked "Suki! Daisuki! Katsu!"

It took him a second to realize what she had said. Then his face became red. "D-Daisuki...Katsu…."

Sylvia's face paled. The two dragon slayers across the room heard what had been said. Sylvia took off the jacket and ran out of the guild hall. It started raining. She ran all the way to the barn at her house. She climbed into one of the stalls where two pigs lived. She sat down in the fresh pine shavings she had put down this morning. Her two pigs, a Blue butt and a Hampshire, snuggled up next to her. (Everything that the pigs do right now they ACTUALLY do! I raise pigs and they are literally just dogs!)

She started rubbing the Blue Butt's belly and scratched the Hamp's ears. She sat there with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. Bixxy confessed her love to Katsu. Right in front of her. And what hurt even more is right before she ran out she heard Katsu say a faint "Yes…...Daisuki"

Sylvia curled up in there with her two favorite animals. She sat there crying until Nova and Gale appeared before her.

"I thought we would find you here" Nova gave her a sad smile. "We heard everything" Gale sighed. The girls sat down with Sylvia in the pig pen. The two pigs left Sylvia to sleep under the heat lamp. They looked so cute cuddling like that. The two girls tried cheering up their best friend. Nothing worked. She just cried. They comforted her. Then Gale said "Don't worry Via! I'll give him a good beating tonight! His sorry ass will have to beg for mercy!"

Sylvia let out a sad laugh and wiped her tears "Yeah!" And she gave a sad smiled.

 **Flashback over**

They explained everything to Nashi "So what you're saying is that, that bastard broke my best friend's heart while I was gone?" Nashi asked. Sylvia smiled and nodded a bit. Sylvia pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head there. A single tear escaped her eye.

She quickly wiped it and smiled. "But Via is over it! Really!" "Sylvia, what happened Monday night?" Gale asked "M-Monday?" Sylvia mumbled "W-Well Via was attacked….".

"By who?!" Gale and Nashi both shouted. Sylvia shrugged "Via doesn't kn-know" Nashi and Gale looked at each other then shrugged. "Gale, when are the S Class trials?" Sylvia asked. "Next week. I hope your leg will be better by then….If it's not we will definitely beat you!" Gale jumped up, pumping her fist into the air.

"Don't get too excited. Via's leg will be better by then." Sylvia lied. "Wait! Gale is in the Trials too!?" Nashi shouted. "Yep! I'm Reiki's partner!" Gale grinned. "Nooo! Via still needs a partner!" Sylvia shouted "Wait….NASHI! Please be Via's partner!".

"Really!? You want me to?" Nashi asked. Sylvia nodded. "YAY!" Nashi jumped into the air. "Sooo~! Let's train!" Nashi shouted. "Oh yeah! Via needs to do that….Shouldn't Gale be training with Kiki?" Sylvia looked over at the young girl. "What time is it?" Gale asked. Sylvia took her Phone Lacrima out of her purse and said "12:45" "CRAP! I'M 45 MINUTES LATE! BYE!" Gale shouted and ran off.

"Good luck Metal Head!" Nashi called out after Gale. "Come in Nash. We should get going." Sylvia stood up. "Ok! Where are we going to train?" Nashi jumped up. "Where we used to…."

 **Flashback I know so Cliche**

Two little girls are running through the forest trying to find their 'Secret Pond' It's behind Nashi's house, where all the stones are. They eleven year old girl beat the ten year old. THe eleven year old has short blue hair, like Juvia's when she joined Fairy Tail, and the ten year old has shoulder length pink hair. They are exactly the same height, they always have been.

Their best friend is off on a job with her family. "Nash! Are you ready to start training?!" The eleven year old jumped up. "Yep! Come on Via!" She smiled. "Ok, so Nashi is supposed to catch a tree on fire and Via is supposed to put it out with the water from the pond!" Sylvia explained. "Hai! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Nashi screamed catching a single tree on fire.

Sylvia carefully lifted her hands, lifting the water with them, she started moving her hands around. Her hands were dancing throughout the air. The water came up to the top of the tree and she pushed it all down, making the flame go out.

"YAY! WE DID IT!" Nashi shouted. "Y-Yep. Vias tired now. But she has to training! Nash! Set another tree on fire!" Sylvia shouted. That repeated over and over again until both girls were lying on the ground panting.

"We*pant* should go back*pant* home" Nashi panted. Sylvia nodded her head. They both got up and started walking towards the Dragneel house. Nashi threw the door open and shouted "Mom! We're home!"

"Nashi! Sylvia! I Made you guys some lunch, if you haven't eaten." Lucy smiled. The girls ran to the table and sat next to each other and Lucy sat across from them. "Vese arff amajjingff" Nashi said with a mouthful of her sandwich. "Nashi. Eat once you're done talking, like Via does." Sylvia said then took a bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Nashi said once she swallowed her mouthful. Then Sylvia and Lucy started laughing.

 **FLashback over**

"Do you think Nashi's mom will make food when we come back?" Sylvia asked. "I hope so!" Nashi shouted and both the girls started laughing

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
THEY ARE TAKING MY CHROMEBOOK UP IN THREE DAYS! That means my stories might be slightly on hold. This might be the last update for a while. I know depressing right? I will attempt to fix my computer...again. I will try my hardest to continue to update but it might be hard But don't worry I won't forget about any of my stories. I will update each story at least 3 times over the summer and they might be short. I wish it could be more but if my computer doesn't work that's what y'all will have to deal with. I'll see if I can use my brothers iPad or my dad was thinking about giving me his iPad but he's not sure. I will tell y'all when I will be able to regularly update again. I'll keep y'all informed about it and stuff just so y'all know I didn't forget about y'all! I say y'all a lot don't I? Well I have to go! See y'all later!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hello! Well I don't know when I will be able to put this chapter up, I'll try to write the whole chapter BEFORE Monday! I will try my hardest but I have TONS of homework and one of my friends coming from Indonesia is coming on Sunday! Honestly this chapter is just to get to know some characters better and to inform the people on Fanfiction . Net about me not being able to update because on there I can't send out messages! This WILL be a short chapter! Okay! So I'll start!**

 **I did publish this again because I messed up on the ages...Again. Because I forgot I made the change thing...**

 **Two days later. In school. 9th grade hall.**

"Today we are going to draw a picture that represents your feelings or your life. You are going to compare it to the one you drew like this in 3rd grade. You don't a have to participate, but I would like if you did." The teacher said as she handed out paper

Sylvia picked up her pencil and drew an outline of a girl full of rips and tears then little patches and bandages.

She spent almost all the class on it. Then ten minutes before the bell rang she drew a big box around it and colored it in. Then used her eraser and wrote 'happiness' in the dark pencil marks. Little did she know that Mrs. Dallas was standing behind her.

"Sylvia? How does this represent your life?" She asked, startling Sylvia a bit.

"Oh uh M-Mrs. Dallas! It's represents V-Via's life b-because her life i-is completely br-broken and r-ruined, torn and b-battered. But Via p-patched it a-all together…..and c-covered it up with h-happiness…..even though the happiness is fake" She whispered the last part to herself.

 **In the Middle School. 7th grade hall.**

Gale was walking down the hall, alone. She doesn't have many friends in her grade except for Igneel and Bixxy, but they all hang out together. Well she has her brother but he hangs out with his friends. She can wait until she's in the high school with her friends.

At school, Gale is a totally different person. She is shy, timid, won't talk back to anyone. At home and the guild she is ruthless, reckless, loud, sassy, she stands up for what she believes is right and is just crazy. You wouldn't know their even the same person. She is so different.

She isn't bullied at school, she is just pushed around. People take advantage of her shyness. She is one of the most brave people at the guild but not at school. There she just doesn't fit in. She is just different.

She walked down the halls and bumped into someone, making them both drop their stuff. "Sorr-" "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" The guy shouted and picked his stuff up. Honestly none of this bothers her. She could care less what happens at school. She could care less about grades. They're just numbers that rank kids. They are only there for a short amount of time, according to her. The 50 she makes on a worksheet in 8th grade won't affect her when she's 40. That's what she believes.

Everyone thinks she's really stupid because of her grades. She actually is one of the smartest kids you'll ever meet.

 **High school. 10th grade hall.**

Storm was running down the halls. He's about to be late to class. Again. He's always late to second period. He has athletics first. He plays football. He's covered in sweat running through the halls in jeans and a shirt that's not buttoned. He has his gym bag on his shoulder and his shoes in his hands.

He yanks his locker open, takes out his history book shoves all his stuff in there and slams it shut. He runs through the the halls. He sees his classroom. His teacher is used to this. They've even made a little game out of it. He will time Storm and see how late he is. He tries to beat his score each time, trying to get there on time.

The bell rings then he flies into the room and his teacher hits the button on his stopwatch. "Good job. New record. You were only late by 0.0478 seconds." His teacher laughs "Now go sit down." Storm is standing there with his hands on his knees panting. "S-Sorry." He says as he sits down.

"Storm….you're shirt..." the girl he sits next to blushes. "Hmm? What do you mean Kira? Oh!" He quickly buttoned his shirt. Kira laughed, making her chocolate waves flow around her face. Her green eyes shone. Her freckles were covered in a tint of pink. Her glasses fell slightly as she laughed.

Storm and Kira are really good friends. Her name is Akira but he calls her Kira, while all her friends call her Akir. They have never once thought about dating. It would be weird. They have been friends since 2nd grade. Many people have asked if they date. They do act like a couple. A LOT. But they don't want to date. Neither of them have those feelings.

Akira pushed her glasses up with her left hand that is covered by the sleeve of her giant gray sweatshirt. She crosses her legs. Her dark blue capris fit her legs perfectly. She clicks her flip flops. She is pretty tomboyish but she can be VERY girly.

Kira's parents abandoned her when she was young. She was born in Crocus. Her mother was named Cosmos. She doesn't know who the father was and that's why Cosmos abandoned the poor little girl at only age three. She grew up with the Fullbusters. She would always go to their house. She is only close to Storm, though. She practices multiple different kinds of plant magics.

"Kira!" Storm whisper shouted. "What?" She asked. "Stop! It!" he whispered, loudly. "Stop what?" She whispered innocently. "The clicking!" "You mean this?" She asked doing the clicking louder. "UHHGG!" He hit his head on the desk and she giggled.

 **I'm sorry that's all I have time for! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow so that's why I'm updating today! So I hope you liked the chapter! It wasn't as short as I thought it would be but it was shorter than the last two chapters! After this chapter I will be starting the S Class Trials! So yay! I don't know how many updates I will be able to get in after this but I WILL NOT forget about y'all! I might use my brothers or my dad's iPads! I might use my dad's computer or Kenedi's and Vivi's computers! I will also try to fix my computer! I don't want to use my phone but if it has been a month and I haven't updated I'll start using my phone! But since I'm using my phone and other people's devices the chapters will probably be short! I'm sorry but that's how it will have to be! Well bye friends! I won't talk to y'all in this story for a while! But I will still be active on Wattpad but not Fanfiction . net! I will update the my life story thingy on Wattpad! I will inform y'all on that and send out messages on Wattpad! Well bye~! I will try my best to update!**

 **Oh one quick note! Fiona! The thingy you told me about I won't be able to get until late August because I won't have a working computer. Sorry!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hello! I'm back! Probably will be a short chapter! Sorry for the wait! I'm still using the other devices! I didn't meant 'I'm back' meaning that I can update regularly again I mean it for this chapter but it will be short. And sorry for the mess up last chapter! I'm not perfect! ^.^ Oh remember I{ said I'm ending this story soon to start a sequel? Well I will put this story into editing before I publish the other story! Just to fix any spelling mistakes and any things I left out! I will tell y'all if I change or add anything in major that could possibly change the plot in any way!**

 **Okay this note only applies to one person! You can skip over this! Except for the normal person who I talk to on this! So you wanted me to call you Seren? Right? Of course! You can make an OC and put it in the review and I will make them fit in somewhere! I might change the age if you say one because I have a place I think they might fit! And you said to pick -chan or -nee…-Nee makes me feel special! I feel loved with that! So now I am Demon-nee!**

 **Okay! Now for the chapter**

There is now a two week break from school because of the Fantasia Parade. The parade isn't until the second week.

 **I can't write! I'm crying! STUPID CHILD OF MAGIC! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ADDICTED TO THAT FANFIC! AND WHY DID JELLAL HAVE TO DIE(in the fanfic) WHY!? POOR ERZA! SHES SCREAMING AND CRYING! HES DEAD! HES GONE! THER ARE ALL DEAD! ALL OF THEM! JELLAL! GRAY! WENDY! ALL OF THEM! WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? The story is called Child Of Magic by TheFairyHunter And I'm obsessed with it!**

There is now a two week break from school because of the Fantasia Parade. The parade isn't until the second week. The school will take any opportunity they can to have time off. They are really influenced by Fairy Tail.

Laxus has decided he will be having the Trials during the first week. They are all at the port getting ready to go to the island. Nova, Storm and Asuka are going because they are S Class and will be opponents for the contestants. Sylvia is there with Nashi. Reiki is there with Gale. Rin is there with Katsu. Mackenzie is there with Minoru. Minoru is Bixxy's oldest brother. Kaleah is here with her brother, Koji. Igneel is here with Bixxy. And Rosemary is here with Mai.

Nashi and Gale are both dreading the ride on the boat. Sylvia is using all her strength to keep Nashi at the port. Reiki put Gale over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Laxus walked up and told everyone to get on the boat. Sylvia is dragging Nashi and Reiki is carrying a complaining Gale.

Once they got on to the boat Gale and Nashi both dropped to the floor, Rin and Storm both , Sylvia, Mackenzie and Nova are playing cards, Reiki is trying to take a nap, Koji and Minoru are talking, Rosemary, Mai, Igneel and Bixxy are messing with Reiki as he tries to sleep, and Katsu is eating.

Natsu's POV(Haven't had this in a while)

"Natsu! Do you think they will be ok? I don't think I can wait seven years to see Nashi and Igneel!" Lucy ran up to me and whined. "They will be fine. Nashi is there to protect them!" I shouted. "Natsu. I don't think Nashi will be able to do that." "Have some faith in her!"

"Whatever Natsu. Hey where's Happy and the rest of them?" Lucy asked. "Remember, Happy, Carla and Lily took them on vacation." I shrugged "Oooooh yeah! They've been gone for a while now. Wonder where they are."

"I bet they're fine. Luuuucccee! When are you making lunnnccchhhh?" I whined. "Whenever Shachi Arya and Yuri get here!" "Why aren't Ayume and Ayla coming?" "They are busy" "When can I hve luuuunnnnccchhhh?" When Sachi Arya and Yuri get here! I've said that many times now!" Luce snapped. "Uuuhhhhggggg! When will they be he-" Lucy cut me off. "Hey! Shachi, Arya and Yuri!" I looked to see them walking through the door.

Lucy's POV

I looked to see two girls hiding behind Sachi, a little girl behind Yuriko and a baby boy in Arya's arms. "You haven't been to the guild in a while. Who are these cuties." I bent down to the girls behind Sachi's height.

"These two girls are Katsumi and Tsubaki*Sachi gestures to the girls behind her* Blonde hair is Katsumi and Dark hair is Tsubaki. This is *gestures to the blue haired girl behind Yuriko* Mizuko. And the boy in Aryas arms is Daichi." Sachiko explained. "Where's Ayume and Ayla?" Natsu asked

"They're busy." Arya shrugged I sweat dropped "I told you that literally two seconds ago" "What?" He asked clueless.

Asuka's POV

"Novaaaaaa~! I'm booorrrreeeddd~!" I complained. "Asuka, aren't you like 25? Why do you still hang out with us? The kids?" Nova asked as she sipped her tea. "Because I was the first kid! Y'all weren't born until years after me! So there's no one for me to hang out with! Y'all all have people to hang out with be friends with an date! I have no one! NO ONE. I'M ALL ALONE!" I dramatically cried.

Nova just laughed at me. "Uuuhhhhhgggg! Why do we have to be in a different room than everyone else?" Storm complained. "Because we're S Class." I stated. "That's not fair! I'm stuck with girls!" He wined. I looked at Nova and we both had the same thought running through our heads. We both ran up to him and hugged his arms, pressing our chests up against him. "You don't like us?" Nova pouted. I squished up closer to him and said "That hurts. You meanie. We are just as good as everyone else."

His face was bright red. He started to say something but stuttered too much for me to understand. We both jumped off of him and started laughing our asses off. Laxus walked into the room with Mira and gave us a questioning look. Wait. When did Mira get here? Whatever.

We will be taking you three to the island ahead of the contestants." Laxus stated. "I will be taking you on a small boat I have prepared." Mira smiled.

She took us to a small boat and Laxus lowered us into the water. We started towards the island. It's exactly the same as when I became S Class.

"Miraaa~~! Asukaaa~~!" I turned to see a girl running on the water towards us. "Master Mavis!" I waved. "Let me on!" She jumped onto our small boat. I haven't seen Mavis since I became S Class. Everyone else was too young and didn't see her enough to remember her.

"Asuka you've grown so much!" Mavis cheered "Awww Storm and Nova have too! Last time I saw you you were about maybe Nova was 9 and Storm was 8?" I nodded. "Who's that?" Storm whispered to Nova. Did I mention Storm is a bad whisperer.

"Storm. She is the first master." I stated. "OHHH!" He gasped. I face palmed. We got to the island and got off the boat. "Asuka go down that trail. Someone will meet you there to fight. Storm you got that way and Nova you go down this one." Mira pointed to three different trails.

I started going down my trail. It's dark but there are fireflies everywhere lighting the way. Beautiful. There are vines with flowers everywhere.

I continued down until I got to a large room. It is bright because of the fireflies and some sort of flower that is glowing. So pretty. I hear some running water. This place is so cool.

I think this year the tournament is a bit unfair. There is a time limit and it's just whoever can make it across the island and then after they get there the second test is to get to the top of the island on top of the tree. Four people at tops can become S Class this year. I had to try twice to become S Class! It's not fair!

The first test will be similar the other years where there are three S Class mages to fight and two ways to fight other components. Then the second the remaining teams will fight each other and the remaining out of them will have a race to the top.

 **That was basically just getting everything set up sorry if it was short. This fanfic will be over soon. After this there will be a second book about the cliffhanger I'm going to torture y'all with at the end of this! Then I'm going to write a short Prequel about 10 chapters about their life before Nashi was kidnapped. Then another short one about the future. So yeah lots of books but the Prequel and Future are just for fun. The Prequel will have little short stories of their childhood and some bonus chapters at the end about what all the families did while Nashi was 'dead'. Then the future will just be a sad and funny book about their kids and about how they all die. So yeah I have a lot to do! I really love this fanfic so I want it to go on but not to drag on. If j feel like it's dragging on and getting boring for y'all to read I'll end it so yeah! Bye! Love y'all! Give me yalls input in my plans!**


	44. This ch hurts my heart to publish

**Hi! Sorry! I can update Magnolia High quicker because of the doc this one makes my phone freeze**

 **Ok I'm sorry I'm officially putting this story on hold for over the summer my phone can't handle the doc and it was frozen for multiple hours almost an entire day. I might update a couple times when I use friends computers but I can't have my phone breaking. I'm sorry I truly am. It's just hard without my computer. Maybe I'll get a new phone or get my computer fixed soon but I'm sorry.**

 **Seren where I want your OC to fit I want them to be around Sora and Rowen's age, 10. Me and Kenedi have been trying to create characters to be their friends for something in the next book but we need more so that's the age! ^.^ and yes I can write her getting Kidnapped from her own POV I'll do it in the Prequel. It will be a while but it will come! It won't be the whole three years but maybe the first year! And for the Pokemon Showdown thingy I'll have to wait until August when I get my computer back….sorry!**

 **I AM TRULY SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS ON HOLD! It's just my phone can't handle it. I'll try deleting apps and stuff to see if that works.**

 **Also one last thing! Can anyone help me name the chapters? I want to name them but don't have any ideas. I think I might just have it in arcs and give the arc a name and it will be like this: (Arc Title) (# of the part of the arc) so if it's the second chapter of let's say the S Class Trials it will say S Class Trials [2]**

 **I think I'm going with that forget what else I said! I'm really sorry! Don't worry I won't forget about the story! I love this story so much! I will try writing on other devices but for now Bye! I love y'all!**

 **It hurts me changing the title of the story to say ON HOLD...**


	45. SIDE CHAPTER

I'm going to give y'all a short side chapter! This is not going on right now! I felt bad for it being on hold so I quickly wrote this before my phone froze! Also I wanted to get something out of my system! I already told four people about it…...but that's it and idk why but I feel like I can say my true feelings on here. I feel so bad. A person at my school tried to kill herself on Sunday. I feel bad well she never liked me for an unknown reason so yeah but I am good friends with Elena and McKenna but they hate her so she would try talking to us and they would ignore her and me being shy just sat there. Then later they would talk so mean about her and try starting rumors and I didn't do anything! Now I feel bad. I am a horrible person. Well now for some ships. Three of them. My personal favorites.

Gale and Reiki walked into the auditorium for Sylvia's competition where she has to do a duet with Kazuto. Reiki put his arm around Gales tiny shoulders and said "Stay here. I don't want you getting lost, Bite Sized." She blushed "D-Don't call me Bite Sized!" He laughed at her getting so flustered.

They sat down in two seats next to Nashi and Storm who were in a very awkward relationship at the moment ever since Storms outburst about Nashi needing to grow up. "Do you think Via will be okay? She was really nervous earlier." Gale asked. "She'll be fine." Nashi said.

After many other people's pieces Sylvia and Kazuto walked out. Sylvia wore a stunning long black dress and Kazuto wore a white tux. Kazuto pulled the seat out for Sylvia and offered her his hand. Sylvia took his hand and sat down. He sat next to her and they started to play.

The most beautiful song came out. There was so much patios in the notes. So much emotion. You could tell their different emotions. You could tell that Kazuto was truly happy and that Sylvia was somewhat sad. But halfway through her sadness turned to happiness.

When the song ended Kazuto stood up and offered his hand to Sylvia which she gladl accepted. They stood up and walked to the middle of the stage. They both bowed and walked away.

Sylvia hadn't been using her crutches and you could see that she had collapsed to the floor once she got back stage. "I'll go check on her!" Nashi said getting up and running off.

She got there and Sylvia said she was fine but couldn't do her next song. He was next. Nashi decided to take her place. Many minutes and screams later. Sylvia came out from backstage to see the ENTIRE stage on fire and Nashi in the middle of it grinning. Sylvia quickly put it all out and sighed. "Nashi. What is Via going to do with you?"

That was short but again I felt bad for putting it on hold so I quickly wrote this! It is still on hold! I'm sorry! Well bye! I love yall! Thanks for yalls support!


	46. THE MOMENT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR

AND

Nashi's

Life

Is

Officially

(Drum roll pleeeeaassseee)

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IS

OFF

HOLD

WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1

Okay so I got my school computer back so I can write again! Woooo! Updates might be slow because school just starting and I have kinda have been having problems with self confidence and everytime I write for this story, and just this story I don't have this problem with any other, I feel like it is not good enough and people will hate it and judge me. I don't know. I am just kinda going through that at the moment. But it is off hold!


	47. Chapter 43

**Heyo! It's been a while! Well my computer is somewhat working! So YAY! This will probably be short and I'm not taking this off hold. I still won't update regularly. So yeah! Here we gooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Yeah it has been a while since then. It is off hold.**

 **No One's POV**

Laxus walked up to the second story of the boat. "I already explained how everything is going to work! So Let The Trials Begin!"

Kaleah jumped off into the water with Eito, her younger brother and partner. She quickly set up some runes around the ship, Deja Vu, her uncle, Freed, taught her. Everyone was mad about it. They saw the rules and it said to wait five minutes. "Really Kaleah!" Reiki shouted. Gale walked up to her partner and pulled on the end of his tank top. "Yes Gale?" "Ummm, I know how to rewrite them…." She mumbled, being too shy to talk to her crush. "Really?! Gale, you are awesome!" He hugged her, making her face turn bright red.

She went up to them and started working. In a matter of 20 seconds, "Come on Reiki! I did it where only we can go! I may or may not have added another five minutes!" She giggled. "Well let's go!" Reiki shouted and took her hand, they jumped off together and started swimming.

"Viiiiaaa! We're stuuuccckkk!" Nashi whined "Hush, Nashi. Via is thinking." Sylvia put a hand on Nashi's mouth. Nashi looked down at her hand annoyingly and pushed it away, then she perked up "What are you thinking about?" "A way to get Nash and Via out." "Oooooh! Fun-*Sylvia glares at her out of the corner of her eyes* I'll be quiet now."

"Rosemary I can get us out too" Mai said "Yas! Come on!" Rosemary jumped up and requiped a sword out, to be 'ready'. "It will take me a bit longer that Gale but…" She trailed off and got to work. After a minute and a half she was done. "Let's gooooooooo~!" Rosemary shouted as she jumped off. "Solid Script: Lily pads!" Mai cheered and made a trail of huge Lily pads for them to run along.

"Come on Rin! I can do that too!" Katsu shouted and quickly rewrote the runes and they jumped out.

"Bixxy what are you doing? And why are you with your brother?" Igneel asked. "Yeah, You too Yuuta? What are you doing. You are opponents." Mackenzie said to her partner. "Just let us do this." Bixxy's cute high pitched voice stated. "Yeah. Let us work together right now and we can get us out. And add five more minutes!" Yuuta stated. "Annnnd...Done~!" Bixxy cheered and jumped out with Yuuta following.

"Sorry Nee-chan!" Igneel jumped out. "Yeah sorry!" Mackenzie followed, leaving only Nashi and Mackenzie on the boat for 6 more minutes. "Wow. We are the only team who doesn't have a partner who knows runes." Nashi pouted and plopped onto the ground. "Yeah. Katsu, Mai and Gale learned from Auntie Levy. Bixxy, Yuuta and Kaleah learned from Uncle Freed. Via should ask May to teach her…." Sylvia thought aloud.

Kaleah and Eito ran into a large room that was dimly lit. There was a sign reading 'BATTLE' "Hmmm no one is here yet" Kaleah pointed out. "Well we did get off first." Eito stated "Yeah. Well let's just wait then."

Literally a second later Mackenzie and Yuuta ran in. "Wow. We didn't have to wait long." Eito laughed. "Oh so we are fighting you." Mackenzie smirked. "We got this!" Yuuta shouted. "Oh yeah?" Kaleah smirked "Bring it on!" Eito shouted

Mackenzie pulled out three cards from her purse. "Heaven! Reverse Death! Mountain! Summon Lightning!"

 **Nova's POV**

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHHGGGG! I'M GETTING BORED IN HERE! HURRY UP!" I shouted and it echoed down the halls. I plopped down on the floor with my legs out in front of me, waving my feet side to side. "Nova?!" I heard someone reply. "Reiki?" I replied "Nova?" "Gale?" "How long is this hallway?!" Reiki shouted. "Where are you?!" "Just passed a turn!" "Not much further!"

I heard their footsteps fall closer and closer every second. "Hurry! I'm getting impatient!" I groaned loudly. I heard their footsteps fasten. They know it'll be harder to defeat me if I'm mad. The footsteps stopped. I looked up to see Reiki and Gale standing there. "Finally! I have been here for the past probably hour!" I shouted and jumped to my feet.

"You ready?" I asked. Reiki nodded. And I smirked. This will be fun.

 **Storm's POV**

I was getting bored and tired of this so I decided I would lay down and take a nap…

"STORM! GET YOUR STUPID ASS UP!" I heard someone scream. I sat up to see Rin and Katsu looking down at me. "Oh you are finally here" I yawned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FINALLY?!" Rin shouted. "I have been here for an hour now! So Finally!" I shouted back.

"Well I'm ready to fight. What about you two?" I cracked my knuckles as I stood up.

 **No One's POV**

Rosemary and Mai were in no hurry to go down their short tunnel. Rosemary leisurely walked down the hall still holding her sword while Mai skipped. She dragged her sword in the dirt, leaving a small trail behind her. They laughed and talked and tried guessing who they would have to fight. "Mai, who do you think we will face?" "...Eto…..? Maybe Igneel and Bixxy?" "Ew! No way! Not Igneel!" "Then who do you think?" "I'm thinking Asuka." "I still think Igneel." "Let's bet on it!" "Okay!" "Whoever is wrong has to do whatever the winner says to for a week after the trials!" "Deal!" They shook on it.

"Ooooh! Look! This room is huge!" Mai shouted and ran into the room in front of her, she started spinning around. She wasn't paying attention and ran into something. "Ow!" She squeaked. Rosemary ran in "Mai?!" To see her friend on the floor being helped up by Bixxy. "Thanks Bixxy! Gomenasai!" Mai bowed in thanks and apology.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosemary shouted when she saw Igneel standing there. She dramatically fell to the ground, dropping her sword, with a huge crash. "HAH! I WIN!" Mai cheered and jumped up "Now you have to do what I say after this week for a full week!" "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Bixxy asked. "Oh. We had a bet to see who we thought we would fight and I thought it would be you two and here you are!" Mai grinned.

 **Asuka's POV**

"OH MY GOSH! WHOEVER IS COMING MY WAY HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!" I flopped onto my back and laid there. "WE ARE COMING!" Oh Nashi! I have Nashi and Sylvia. Hmmmm? That sucks…. My bullets will go straight through her….. Eh. I'll figure it out. Eventually both of them jogged into the room. Sylvia is running weird….and doesn't have her boot on. Is her leg better? Eh. Just another reason why I can go all out.

They approached me and stood in fighting stances. "Oh so you are ready?" "Ready to win!" Nashi shouted. "You're cocky." "Come on Via! Let's win this! It's a gun against fire and water! This will be an easy win! Guns don't stand a match against my flames! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" She came charging at me. I equiped a gun, shot next to her foot and I stepped out of the way so she could trip and fall on her face, which is exactly what she did.

"And what did you say about my guns?" "That they suck." She said getting up. "My. Guns. Do. Not. Suck." I said and shot her feet multiple times with some weird bullet that explodes this sticky stuff to make her stick to the ground. "Water Slicer!" I quickly jumped out of the way(She did some cool thing and jumped backwards onto her hands and then flipped up. Don't ask why. She is an anime girl.)

I equipped two pistols and fired and Sylvia. All my bullets went through her. _Hmm…..I guess this would be a good time to try out that new spell…..Nah. I'll save it for later in the fight._ "What are you smirking about On-Asuka?" Nashi shouted. "Aww… I'm not Onee-Chan anymore." "What are you smirking about?!" "Just making some plans!" I giggled.

"That's creepy." Nashi stated. "I quickly ran behind her and shot her feet. I'm using bullets that won't do any real harm and just in case we have Wendy coming here soon. Nashi fell, she quickly turned around "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Her flames directly hit me. I heard her do a cocky laugh. Then her flames died down to show me with only a small burn or two. She stared at me in shock. "Two things Nash. I've been training my ass off. And this is Sylvia's fight not yours." I ran up to her and punched her in the stomach to knock her out.

I ran over to Sylvia and started firing. "WATER NEBULA!" I quickly ran and jumped out of the way. I equipped my newest pistol and fired at Sylvia. She expected it to go through her but gasped in shock when she was thrown back into the wall. "Wha?! How?! What are those bullets?!" I smirked "It's a new spell. Designed specially to fight you! Steam." "That's not fair!" "Sylvia. You will face many challenges as an S Class wizard so I have to go all out." "Water Slicer! Water Nebula!" She threw multiple attacks at me.

A few of the water slicers hit my left arm, causing cuts to be spaced about it and blood run down my arm. "Shit." I cursed under my breath from the stinging. "Hey Via! Why aren't you going all out? I know you can do better!" "Well that spell seemed to work fine. Why would Via need to go all out?" "Well I'm not going all out."

"Wide shot!" "Water jet!" "Blast Bullet!" "Water Slicer!" "Equip! Magic Double Machine Guns!" "Water Nebula!" "Tornado shot!" "Sierra!" "Spark shot!" "Water Cyclone!" After many spells we were both exhausted, standing there panting. Sylvia looked as if she was about to faint. Good thing I didn't go all out. I shot at her many more times until she was at the point of not standing up any more. "W-Water SLicer! Water Nebula! Water Cyclone!"

"Tornado Shot!" She glared at me for a second and I smirked. "Wanna see another new spell? Whirlpool shot!" It had the same effect as the Tornado shot but instead of wind, well it was water. She was on the floor panting and I asked "You give up yet?" "N….No...No way in hell would Via give up this quickly."

I smiled at her determination. "Well if you aren't done yet, I guess I'll have to try a bit harder." After many many many more attacks later, she was on the floor shaking, staring up at me with fear in her eyes. "Sylvia. This is what it takes to be an S Class mage." She looked down in sorrow, accepting defeat "And…..I think you got it. You didn't go all out and neither did I. But you sure as hell did put up a good fight. I'm barely standing and I'm having troubles catching my breath. I say you pass."

She looked up at me. Her eyes read many emotions. Fear, disbelief, joy, sorrow, pain and many more that I just can't describe. She smiled and tried standing up, but she fell. My eyes widened then I nervously laughed "I may have gone a bit too far…..Sorry about that. Here I'll help you up" I started walking towards her but someone interjected "No. It's her teammate's job to do that." I looked back to see Nashi walking over to her.

"How long have you been conscious?" "Ummm not long. About when you said you had to try harder. You know, Onee-Chan, you are scary." "Heheh….Sorry 'bout that…." Nashi picked Sylvia up and slung her arm over her shoulder. "Down that hall. You should all be meeting up there." "'Kay. Thanks." Nashi said as they made it out the exit. I watched them walk down the hallway.

Once they were out of sight, my knees gave out. "Uhg. I over did it." I slowly crawled to the wall and used it to help me stand. As soon as I stood up, I felt myself start to throw up. A warm liquid rushed out of my mouth. I fell to my knees after that. I looked down and I knew it. I threw up a bunch of blood. I shakily stood up and held my stomach with one arm. "Yep. I over exerted myself. I was warned about this. I wonder what would have happened if I had gone all out.. Hehe…"

I stayed there for at least twenty minutes, on my knees, trying to catch my breath until I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to see a strange man standing there. "Hey you!" He started running towards me. _There's no way I can fight him in this condition_ He made it to my and pulled out a gun. "Tell me where Nashi, Aki and May are." _Why does he want them?!_

I slowly stood up and said "I don't know. They aren't here." "Fairy Tail is here. They are with Fairy Tail. So they are here." He pulled out a knife and shoved it next to my face, cutting my cheek open. "Where are they?" "I don't know." I said calmly as ever. He sighed and shoved his knife into my shoulder. I screamed out in agony. I started to throw up again after that. He picked me up by my neck and shouted "I'll ask you again, where are Nashi, May and Aki?" I pulled my legs up and kicked him. He wasn't affected.

I pulled my legs up and tried pushing off him. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey! Asuka-chan!" Mira! "Are you still down here! The girls made it to them, you should be back at camp!" I heard her shout. "Shit" The man mumbled. "Miirra-mmppphhh" he covered my mouth before I could continue shouting out.

I heard her start running towards us. I saw her at the entrance. Her eyes widened and she was about to run at us. The man's grip on my neck tightened. I lifted my hands up to my neck and started to claw at his hand. Mira's eyes widened in horror when she saw the floor with all the blood. "Who are you?!" Mira shouted.

"Come on. No one will get hurt if you just give me Nashi, May and Aki. Now, miss, where are they?" He asked Mira. I gave hr this look, hoping she would understand. "They aren't here." "Why are you two so stubborn?" He shouted and gripped my neck tighter in anger. My vision was starting to get blurry and I couldn't breath at all. I felt tears start streaming from my eyes.

Then there was a flash of light and next thing I know, I take a huge gasp of air and I'm on the floor. I start coughing and throwing up blood. I hear Mira fighting the man. I hear a big crash then Mira is in front of me. "Asuka! Asuka!" She grabbed me by my shoulders and hugged me. "Asuka what happened?!" She panicked.

I tried talking but nothing came out. She understood that I couldn't talk. "Let's go back to camp. Storm and Nova are there. I'll call Erza at the guild and have her come." I nodded and then winced in pain. She put my arm over her shoulder and helped me walk out.

I heard Nova and Storm laughing, a small smile formed on my lips. When we got to the camp they both ran up to us. "Asuka-nee! What happened?!" Nova shouted "Did you get that beat up just because of Nashi and Sylvia?!" Storm shouted. I slightly shook my head but then I regretted it because of the surging pain in my neck.

Mira sat me down at the table in the shade. She got me some water and handed me the glass. I slowly reached for it with my left arm, my right shoulder was in pain as blood trickled out of the wound. I brought the glass to my mouth and the cool water ran down my throat. "Asuka-nee? What happened?" I smiled and let out a small laugh "I...I told y..you to not...add th….the...nee….We are friends…." "And I said you are like my big sister so you have the nee. And what happened?!"

"I-I…..I was at….attacked….by a st-strange man…..H-He wants….Nashi...May and Aki" I said in a hoarse voice. "Asuka…..You really shouldn't talk." Mira said as she got a medical kit out. She came over to me and glared at Storm "Look away." He quickly turned around. She took off my top and started to put a wet cloth over the wound. Once all the dried blood was gone she bandaged it up.

Then she bandaged my whole left arm, because of all the cuts from Sylvia's Water Slicer. Then she got another clean cloth and brought it to my neck. She lightly cleaned my neck off and then also bandaged it up. Then she cleaned all the other dried blood off of me.

She put my top back on and said "Nova, can you lay her down? Asuka, you need to get some rest, please try to fall asleep." Nova slung my left arm over her shoulder and helped me to a small pad that had been made that has a pillow and blanket on it. She gently laid me down and put the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a sleep.

 **Nova's POV**

Mira called Erza on the Communication Lacrima, after a bit we saw her face appear. Storm and I gathered around her to talk also. "Mira? Why did you call?" Erza asked, you could tell she was holding one of the twins in her other arm. "Can you please get here quick? Don't tell anyone you are coming here. I don't want to start too much of a panic." "What happened?" Erza asked uncertainly "Asuka was attacked!" I blurted.

"By who?" She asked in a fierce tone. "I don't know. I just walked in and he was choking her." "Is she okay?" Mira pointed the Lacrima at Asuka to show the damage. "I'll be there soon….I'm gonna have to bring this one with me though…..I don't want to put her in danger….but they would question me if I give her to someone and Jellal is out with Natalie….Ichigo will have to come….." Then it ended.

"Hopefully she gets here soon….."

 **Heyo! I know I'm saying this at the end of the chapter but It was forever ago when I wrote the start of that! I only had a couple paragraphs down and then in a matter of three days I got all this! I gave y'all a long chapter! Well I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	48. Chapter 44

**Hey**

 **Ummmmmm i don't know what I was going to say...Well I guess I'll just leave that but I have something else! I would love to hear y'all's input! I love getting comments/reviews(depending if you are on Wattpad or FF . net) I got lots of reviews on the past chapters and all but then once I hit a certain one everyone disappeared. I'm not trying to sound all hmmm what's the word...like I'm not making you or I'm not expecting people to...hmmm? Whatever...But it really does help me write and get it done quicker because I have motivation that people actually like it and wait for the next chapter! So yeah... I'll start the chapter now!**

 **UUUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGGG I'M JUST SITTING HERE AS I BAWL MY EYES OUT! MY OTP JUST DIED! UUUUUHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! You will understand what I mean if you already read chapter 499. I DON'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE! I'M NO ONE! ME AND KK ROLEPLAY AS THE 2nd GEN ALL THE TIME AND NOW SYLVIA DOESN'T EXIST! I'M NO ONE! (I wrote that before chapter 500 came out.)**

 **Jellal's POV**

I came home with Natalie in my arms and a few shopping bags. I set her down in the crib and put all the things I bought away. Hmm? Erza should have came up to me by now... "Erza?" There was no answer "Umm Erza?" I walked around the house looking for her but she wasn't in here. I checked all the rooms. "Erza?! Erza!?" Where could she have gone?! I'll go check the guild.

I got Natalie and started towards the guild. On the way I saw Gray and Juvia walking down the street. Juvia was clutching his arm and he was smiling. "Hey Jellal-san!" Juvia smiled. "Hi" (I CAN'T! MY OTP JUUUUSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT) "Hey" Jellal waved with the hand Juvia wasn't clutching to.

"How are you two?" I asked. "It's so peaceful at our house. We only have Macy" Gray pointed to the small girl who was skipping further up the path. "I would say it's more peaceful but I can't find Erza! She just disappeared with Ichigo!" "Really?" Juvia asked. "Yeah. I came back to the house after she sent me shopping and they're just gone."

"Hmmm? Juvia says not to worry. Erza-san is strong. And she wouldn't do anything mean to Jellal-san so she will come back soon!" Juvia smiled. "Yeah, Juvia's right" Gray stated. "Yeah...I guess so...I'm just worried" "Yeah. I would be worried sick if Juvia just disappeared." "Juvia told Gray-sama she won't leave so don't worry!" Juvia smiled.

"Wait...Juvia thinks she actually saw Erza-san..." "What!? Where?!" "She was...was walking towards the dock..." "Really?! Why would she go there?!" "Maybe...Tenroujima?" "Why would she go there?" Gray asked. Juvia shrugged. "We have to go there and see if she is!" "Okay...Want us to come and help?" Gray asked "She's like my sister I want to know if she's okay..." "Yeah Erza-san is Juvia's friend!" "Okay then let's go!" "Macy! Come on!" Juvia shouted. She picked her up and put her on her back.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" "We have to find Auntie Erza" "Okay" "Is it safe for her to come?" I asked. "Have you ever seen her magic? And you're bringing Natalie" "No. I didn't even know she actually used magic." "Then you have to see it. It's crazy. We don't know how to explain how she uses it." "What is it?" "You will just have to wait until we get there." We got to the dock and there was a small boat owned by Fairy Tail we used.

Juvia made it go really quick using her magic. Soon we made it near to Tenroujima. "What? Look" Gray pointed to something. "Whose boat is that?" I looked to see a big boat that did not belong to Fairy Tail. The sign on it is familiar though. But I can't quite place it. When we got closer, sure enough, there was a small boat that was identical to the one we used. "So Erza is here..." "It looks like she just recently got here"

We got off the boat and pulled it up further on the shore. Macy was now on Gray's back as they went towards where they said the camp was in past years and I followed. "We're getting close!" Gray said. "It's just up ahead." We were getting closer when we heard Erza's voice boom "WHO DID THIS?!" We all hid in a nearby bush. We were right at the camp.

Erza quickly snapped her head this way and we all jumped a bit. "Who's there?!" "Erza...? What wrong?" Mirajane asked. "Someone is in the bushes." She then equipped a sword and threw it at us. Luckily it went straight past us but Macy screamed. "Huh?" Erza walked over to us, with Ichigo in her arms. "Jellal?! Gray!? Juvia?! What are you doing here?!" "J-Juvia and Gray-sama came to help Jellal-san." Juvia stammered.

"Why did Jellal need help?" "I was worried about you...I get home and you're just gone...You need to tell me when you are going to disappear like that..." "Says the one who disappeared for four years. But sorry. I didn't want you to come, but you came anyway." "Well what's going on?" I asked. "A-Asuka-chan?!" Juvia shouted. I turned to see her next to Asuka on the floor covered in bruises, blood and bandages.

"What happened?" Gray shouted. "She was attacked by a man who wants to find Nashi, May and Aki..." Mirajane trailed off. "Why do they want Nashi, May and Aki?" Jellal asked. "Juvia thinks it's the people who kidnapped Nashi years ago..." "But they were arrested." Mira stated. "There could be more. Juvia thinks the others wouldn't be too happy to hear that a team of theirs was arrested."

"That's true." Erza stated. "Do you think there are more of them on the island?" Mirajane asked. "Yeah. There was a huge boat that does not belong to Fairy Tail." I stated, "We need to find Nashi. Let's go. Who wants to come with me?" Erza said sternly. "I'll call Freed and tell him not to let May and Aki out of his sight." Mira said in a panic.

"No Erza. You aren't going anywhere." "What? Yes I am. I am finding and protecting Nashi." "Not with Ichigo, you aren't." "..." "Erza! How many times do I tell you NOT to cuss around them?" "Well what do we do with the twins?" "Leave them with me." We looked over to see Nova with a serious expression. "Really?" She nodded.

"Freed is at the store and May and Aki are alone. He sent Bickslow and Lisa to go check on them. Also, Erza. You won't be going to find Nashi. I don't want to mess up the trials. I don't want them to panic. Just look for any one from their group." "I guess...Well...Let's get going!" Erza shouted. "Jellal and Gray. You two look together. Juvia you're with me."

"Um...Erza. I don't want Juvia going into a fight without me." Gray put a protecting arm around her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her and she is strong on her own." "I'm just not comfortable with it since..." "I know, I know. But these teams will work better. Couples together will get distracted easier and be too busy protecting each other. She will be fine. I promise." "Gray-sama. Juvia will be fine." She smiled. Gray stared at her for a while with a contemplating look on his face. Finally he sighed and said "Very well...Jellal, let's go. Juvia! Be safe!" And with that the two boys ran off.

"Come on Juvia!" Erza started running the opposite way. "Oh! Nova! Please take care of Macy!" Juvia shouted and Nova smiled. "I hope Sylvia is okay..." Juvia said in first person, she talks in first when she is around, talking about or talking to her children. "What about Rin and Storm?" "Storm is going to be fine and Rin is...yeah I worry about him too...Just Sylvia's leg just healed." "True."

 **Storm's POV**

"Mira! I think we have more first aid supplies on the boat, can I go check?" "Yes, please!" I made my way towards the big boat and frowned. _'Why do they want Nashi? I-We just got her back...'_ When I made it onto the ship I went under the main deck and heard some rustling. "Who's there?" I warned. I heard a small, familiar, squeak. "Rowen?" "Rowen! You made us get caught!"

"Sora?" The two stood up and motioned for more to stand. Two more little girls stood, holding hands. "Ellie? Oliver?" "D-Don't tell dem we awe hewe!" Rowen cried. "What are you four doing here!?" "Ummm...Dunno..." Sora looked down. "Let's get you four to camp." I sighed. I grabbed the things I came to get and brought the girls to the camp.

"Look what I found stowed away on the boat." "Hm?" Mirajane turned to us and suddenly got angry. "What are you four doing here?! It's dangerous!" "W-We wanted to hewlp" Rowen explained. "In case someone got hurt." Sora clarified. "What about you two?" Mira looked at her two daughters. "W-We wanted to s-see what it's l-like to be a wizard!" Ellie squeaked. "I-I followed Ellie."

Mira sighed. "You four will stay here. I don't need you getting hurt."

 **OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYY FLLLLUUUFFFFIIIINNNNNNN GOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH! ON FANFICTION . NET THIS HAS 11564 VIEWS AND ON WATTPAD 1.1k! I AM PROUD OF MYSELF!**

 **THANK YOU EVERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYOOOONNNNNNNNEEE!**

 **I AM SUPER SORRY! If you couldn't tell from what I have been doing, I accidentally didn't publish two chapters when I was transferring this to Wattpad. And they just happened to be two SUPER important chapters. For all you Wattpad readers only, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I am only human. I am not perfect. I will be doing all correct now and shouldn't leave out any more chapters!**


	49. Chapter 45

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER SKIP IT! I JUST NEED TO ADD SOMETHING IN THE A/N AT THE END TO REPLY TO A GUEST WHO REVIEWED A FEW CHAPTERS AGO**

 **Heyo!**

 **To Wattpad Readers ONLY: I am really sorry for all the updates! I left out two of the MOST important chapters so I had to change the name of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Sorry!**

"Okay!" Laxus shouted "The next test is about to begin! All you have to do is make it to the shore….on the other side of the island! Make it within the time limit and you will move on to the next test! And GO!" Everyone took off running. Sylvia grabbed Nashi by the neck of her shirt and said "Nashi! We have to come up with a strategy."

"What?! Why?!" "Because Via wants to be S Class." After that Nashi finally listened to her, after many many attempts to convince her, they started to walk across the shore line. Yes, it was a longer route but they didn't have to go through the trees. **(This part will probably be really crappy.)** After about a few hours of walking, running and jogging they made it to the designated spot. Only Mackenzie and Minoru, and for some reason Eito, were there.

They four waited. And waited. And waited. Until Laxus came and announced that the time was out. "Sylvia and Mackenzie." "Hmm?" The two turned around to see their guild master staring at them. "Nashi. Eito. Minoru. Sit down over there." He pointed to a place away from their partners. The two were confused but obeyed. "This test will be for only the two of you. Not your partners."

"Wh-What?!" The two shouted. "You two have to get to the top of the island. Whoever gets there first wins and becomes S Class." The two best friends looked at each other with worried faces and back at Laxus. "And the test begins NOW!" The two took off towards the center of the island. "Now. You two." The two others looked up from where they were sitting on the ground.

"I want you two to go find Kaleah, who should still be roaming around the island, and Igneel and Rosemary who are probably still fighting in the cave. Got it?" "Got it." The three nodded. Laxus started his way towards the camp and Nashi and Eito started walking into the trees. Minoru went the opposite way of the two. "Eito, why are you here?" "Kaleah ran off without me." "Oh." "Well who should find who?" Eito asked. "I'll find Kaleah and you go break up the fight!" "That's not fair!" The boy whined. "Hah! Whatever! Byyyyeee!" Nashi ran off into the trees.

"KaaaaLlleeeeaaahhh!" Nashi shouted through the trees. Nashi started to slow down. She stopped to catch her breath. Nashi sat down by a tree. She was looking around at the nature around her. She looked up and closed her eyes. She was just listening to the wind blowing through the leaves and other animals and insects. She heard the sound of feet crunching the grass. Her eyes shot open and she wiped her head around.

There stood a tall man with long gray hair. He had a brown coat draped over his shoulders and was carrying a large sword sheath full of katanas. "Who the hell are you?" Nashi jumped up "This is my guild's sacred ground. You aren't supposed to be here." "Who are you?" The man asked. "HEY! I ASKED YOU FIRST! AND I EXPECT AN ANSWER!" "I am Masaru. Who are you?" "Heh. I'm not telling you. What are you doing here?" " My job." The man pulled out a katana and knocked Nashi to the ground and held a sword to her neck. "Now, do you know a Nashi Dragneel?"

Nashi's eyes widened when she heard her name. "Oh. So you do. Mind telling me where she is?" Nashi's eyes grew fierce and her face turned very serious. "So you don't intend on telling me….Well I can change that." Nashi was getting pissed and worried. So she kicked straight up. Kicking him in the crotch. He quickly jumped off of her and dropped the sword.

"So you play dirty, huh?" He seethed. Nashi jumped up and quickly attacked "Fire Dragon Roar!" The man quickly dodged and ran up to her and sliced her leg. Nashi stumbled a bit but didn't make a sound. The man stared at her wondering how she was not screaming in agony.

Nashi laughed. "Wondering why I'm not in pain? Why I'm not scared?" The man glared at her. "I am pretty used to pain. I don't get scared anymore. I'm completely numb to the feeling of fear. That won't affect me." "Is that so?" The man pulled out a different sword and rushed up to her. He knocked her to the ground and stabbed her right side. It took Nashi a few moments to comprehend what was happening. Her mind was racing and her heart was pumping. She didn't feel the pain because of all the adrenaline at first. She felt like something was in her side, but no pain, yet.

She looked to see the sword stabbed into her side. Slowly, the pain started flooding into her. But worst of all, the fear started to take over her mind. Her eyes widened and tears started to form. Her breathing became louder. Her heart raced. Her mouth opened, gasping for breath.

He started to slowly push the sword, which was barely in her side, deeper into her flesh. "AHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHWAHHHHHHHHWAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHHHAAHHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream as the sword was going deeper into her torso. Her scream rang throughout the island. Almost everyone heard the familiar scream. There were three people who didn't. The two girls racing who were both on their way up the tree and the man on top of the tree, Laxus.

Eito's head shot back. "Nashi?" "AHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHHHHAHHHH!" He heard the scream start up again. "NASHI!" He turned back and started running towards his friend. "NASHI!"

Juvia and Erza stopped dead in their tracks when the scream made it to their ears. "That was…" Juvia trailed off. "Nashi." Erza finished. "Where did it come from?" Juvia's eyes turned serious.

Nashi's hands flew to where the sword was and she gripped her side. "AAAHHHAHAHHHHWAAHAHWAHAWAHAHAAAAAHHH!" "This is a magic sword. It's supposed to stimulate your feeling of pain….I've never used it before….It seems to work well though." Nashi's screaming died down and her throat started closing up. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing faster than it ever has before. "That suffocating feeling you have now, that's **fear.** "

The white haired boy came running in "NASHI!" He shouted for his friend. "E-Ei…" Nashi started off in a soft voice but she screamed when the man moved the sword "ITOOO! AHHHAHHHAHAHWAHAHHAH!" "NASHI!" "Oh. So you're Nashi. Hm? Then I guess I'll be taking you." The man yanked the sword out of Nashi and thru her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Give Nashi back!" Wito shouted and ran up to the man, transforming his arm into one of his beast modes and punching the guy. What surprised him was that he just punched thin air and Nashi and the man were gone.

 **Heyyyyaaa! It's me! I'm back! Sorry for taking for taking forever to update! This is either the second to last or third to last chapter of this book!(Unless I get some random idea for a few more chapters)! OMG IT'S ENNDDIINNG! AHHHH! Well technically it's the last that will contribute to the plot and there will be a few more chapters that are about May and Aki...some of Nashi's past….and other things. I will officially end this book right after Christmas. I have a reason for that and you will find out when it comes. But after that the second book will come out. The next book will have a stupid name but it's all I could think of. The first chapter of that will come out in January 2017.**

 **THIS IS FOR ONE PERSON! IF YOU ARE NOT HER IT DOES NOT APPLY TO YOU! Kay? Kay. XD**

 **Dear Seren age 12, (Idk why I put the age 12, but you put it so yeah...)**

 **Congratulations for your karate! Thanks for the OC, she will show up in the second book or...actually I may have thought of another place for her...hmmm...I might put her somewhere else than I had originally planned...Okay that's besides the point. The Pokemon Showdown thingy, I got my school computer so yeah! Any time is works! Except when I'm at school but still... SO YEAH! I forgot what I was going to say! Well the Pokemon thingy. I'm on it right ow just trying to figure out how to use it and all. So yeah. I have to go. BYYYEEZZZZZ**


	50. Chapter 46

**Hey! I'm back! I'm listening to a song I haven't listened to in a few months and I used to listen to it while writing this and it completely inspired me to write! So here I am! This will be short. I'm basically wrapping up the book.**

Laxus was at the top of the tower and he could hear two girls shouting. Before he knew it Sylvia was stumbling to the top with Mackenzie behind her. The two girls flopped on their backs, breathing hard. "V...Via...Did it!" Sylvia punched her fist in the air. "Via...Via is S-Class! Right?" She looked back at Laxus. He smiled and nodded.

"Mack! Via is S-Class!" "Good job Via! Just wait! Next year I will be right next to you!" "S...Sure! Via'll be waiting!" "Yeah!" Laxus laughed at the two best friends.

The group had to return back to the guild with one less member. Nashi was nowhere to be found. When they had told Sylvia the news, when she came to tell Nashi she had become S-Class, she had burst into tears, saying it was all her fault, because she had left her again.

When they made it back to the guild Bisca and Alzack ran to their injured daughter's side. "What happened?!" "I just pushed myself too hard" She laughed and smiled.

Lucy had also broke into tears when she heard the news. Natsu punched the wall and left a trail of cracks along the wall. Freed had ran into the guild hall and said that May was also gone. Aki was behind Freed, crying.

Asuka was in the infirmary being bandaged up. "Asuka...Don't push yourself that much...You know you can't handle it..." "Yeah...This stupid sick body..." She laughed. "Asuka...You shouldn't be laughing...You could have been killed." Her father stated. "I know...But I'm alive so it's alright. Even if I'm sick, I still should be able to be happy! I will live my life to the fullest even if it means dying before I get married!"

Once Aki stopped crying, they bombarded her with questions. They asked if it was the same people who had kidnapped them before, yes. If they tried taking her too, yes. If Nashi was there, no. If she knew where they would go, maybe.

Two days had passed since they came back from the island. They had decided they will be leaving the next day to save the two girls. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Asuka, Storm, Aki, Gale, Sylvia, Mackenzie, Rin and Eito would be going. They all packed and slept in the guild hall that night. They would be leaving right when the sun rose.

The group woke early and set off down a trail, following Aki. Aki warned them that the place she was taking them still gave her nightmares and she hadn't been there in years. She said to prepare yourself for the worst possible place you could ever go. What she called _'The Tower'_

 **AND THERE WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I DID IT! Now I will be rewriting chapters and uploading small things from May, Aki and Nashi's time kidnapped, different characters' pasts and a few other things.**

 **I know I ended this quickly! But...Idk what I was going to say! Well Those short stories will be out shortly! Farewell my friends! I will see you in the next book! (I am not planning to do any more A/N's in this book!)**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Dear Seren age 12 (Idk why but I always feel like I MUST put the age 13 part XD)**

 **I don't quite know how to use the Pokemon showdown thingy...But my name is Demon_Lord_Sachiko My avatar is Cynthia.**

 **I found you on there but when I click on your name it will bring up your profile but when I try to battle or try sending you a message it says 'Player not found. Did you misspell their username?' And yeah...I can't get on there much bc I have school and I just got a pig and yeah...**

 **I actually have another spot for your OC maybe...? If she doesn't show up with Sora and Rowen I will let you know privately where she will pop up. Bc if I say it on here it will be a HUUUGGE spoiler! I think I will most likely have her somewhere else... I just see it more fitting because I don't know all the time I'll have Sora and Rowen in there so I think she will be this girl named Stacy's friend! I can't say who Stacy is yet but she will show up later on! So yeah! But could you make her like a whole family and yeah...maybe...idk...**

 **And if you leave a review in the next few One-Shots I will reply to you on the next One-Shot! And I hope you get an account! I will make sure to PM you all the time!**

 **I will make sure to check for reviews a lot so I can make sure we can get on Pokemon Showdown together!**

 **Happy early birthday!**

 **Well I have to go! Byyyyeeeezzzzz!**

 **Love Sachiko!**


	51. May the Story-Teller

May and Aki sat in the small wagon together as May combed Aki's hair. May was just turning twelve and Aki was barely nine. "May-nee….Could you tell me a story?" "Which story?" She asked sweetly. Aki scootched into May's lap and rested her head into her sister's chest. "One I haven't heard yet." "Have I told you the story about Ken?" "Who?" "I guess not….Well this is an interesting story." "Okay! Please tell me!"

"This is a story about a boy named Ken. Ken was betrayed by love and lost hope, but Ken grew stronger from it….at the same time alone."

"Fortunately, Ken met new people. Ken gained new bonds and no longer felt alone."

"On his journey, Ken faced many predicament. Sometimes he failed and fell into despair again and again."

"But her had so many precious things he held onto, so Ken steeled his heart and bear with the pain and kept on fighting."

"In the end Ken was given a choice, to move forward or stay behind and protect the things he loved."

"Ken was the kind of man who would sacrifice himself for others…..a real man. 'It's better to feel pain than to inflict it on others' he said."

"Unfortunately, this story is a tragedy."

"Ken died."

"People had high hopes for him, people hated him, people admired him…..Loved him."

"But Ken's story ended."

"May-nee…..That's sad…" "Yeah…." "May-nee, do you still wanna be an author?" "Yeah…..It'll never happen though. You know...We are stuck here." "You should still try! If we ever get out! Become an author! And write about Ken! Let him have a happy life before he dies!" "Yeah…..I guess…."

"Ken deserves to be happy!" May laughed at her sister as she continued to justify why Ken must be happy. "Okay, Okay….I'll write about Ken." "Yay! I can't wait to read it!" "It will be a while….." "Who cares. As long as you can do it!" "I guess…."

"May what are you doing?" "I found an old journal and some pencils in this box, I'm writing down the story about Ken. I wrote another story also. Wanna hear it?" "Yeah! After Nashi gets back! Can you also tell her about Ken?" "Sure"

Nashi, after being there for three months, came into the wagon with the two girls to see them sitting crisscross with a book in front of them. She sat across from them and asked "What's that?" "May-nee's stories! She will read them to you!"

May told the story of the boy named Ken and Nashi had said the same things Aki said about him. "Are you ready for the next story?" The two nodded their heads.

"This is the story of a boy. His name was Hideyoshi."

"Hideyoshi had a very complicated childhood. He was always moving from town to town. But, when it came to making friends, he was an expert at that."

"He could always understand kids. He had seen enough people to understand what they were thinking."

"There was one kid he couldn't quite understand. Ken. He was determined to become his friend."

"He could finally understand Ken and Ken finally had someone who could understand him. They were both happy."

"Hideyoshi continued making friends, but always kept Ken closest."

"Once Hideyoshi met a girl. They became close friends."

"His life was going great."

"Then, Ken was taken from him. And he was taken from the girl."

"And, unfortunately, this isn't a Fairy Tale. It doesn't have a happy ending. There was no prince in shining armor to save him."

"He was the prince in shining armor."

"Hideyoshi's life turned around, from going great to a complete tragedy, in less than a year."

"Hideyoshi was no longer the happy soul he once was."

"Poor Hideyoshi! At least Ken had a friend!" Aki sighed. "Oooh! Was he Ken's prince in shining armor?" Nashi asked. May smiled and nodded. "I knew it!" She shouted.

"May-nee? Why are your stories so sad? They're all tragedies….You only write tragedies..." "Maybe because my life is a tragedy…."


	52. Rowen's Tale: Part I

"Bye Sowa!" Rowen left with her mother to the train station, to make her way to her private school in Crocus. "Bye Momma!" Rowen waved as she got onto the train. "Uhg….Wen hates twains…." "Wait! Rowen" Wendy ran onto the train before they left. "Rowen, I forgot to do Trioa!" "Twoia!" Rowen shouted in excitement. Wendy cast the spell on her daughter then left the train. "Yay….Now Wen will be Okay fow a while…"

Rowen sat back her seat and watched out the window. She was almost to Hargeon. At Hargeon station she would be exiting this train and getting on another that had already gone to Clover, Oshibana, Kunugi and Onibus. It took a full day to get to Hargeon and it would take one more day to make it to Magaret town and then two more to make it to Crocus.

Rowen was falling asleep when she had arrived in Hargeon. She tiredly boarded the train. She scanned through the seats until she saw a familiar face. She smiled and ran to her. "Sinka-nee!" Her name is actually Shinka but poor Rowen can not say that.

"Ro-chan!" Shinka moved over and made room for the small girl. Shinka was 17 and Rowen was only 8, almost 9. Shinka had long ash blonde hair and carmine eyes. She was like a big sister to all of the girls. "Is Yoko-tsan hewe?" "Ryoko, No. She's not here yet." "Umeko-tsan? Usagi-tsan?" "Yep, they're here. They just went to get something to eat. They are sitting across from us." "Whewe will Yoko sit?" "With Tamotsu and Yuichi, when he gets here."

A girl with long red, almost purple hair, ran onto the train. The conductor was yelling at her for holding up the train. "Sorry~! I was running so late!" She ran over and sat in the booth behind the two girls. "Hey Wen~! Hey Shinka~!" "Hi Yoko-tsan!" Rowen waved. Shinka smiled and pulled out her book.

Two girls walked down the hall and sat down across from them. "Usagi-tsan! Umeko-tsan!" **(Their names are pronounced Yuusagi and Yuumeko. But Rowen says it like Oosagi and Oomeku.)** A boy showed up and sat next to Ryoko, his name is Tamotsu.

The train started to move and Rowen talked to all of her friends. It was beginning to get dark and Rowen started to get pale. "Ro-chan, are you okay?" Shinka asked. Rowen shook her head and leaned on the older girl. "Oh right. Motion sickness."

Rowen slowly moved from the girl's shoulder to her lap.

Shinka continued to read as Rowen laid on her. All the girls and boy fell asleep as the train continued through the night. Half way through the night Rowen's motion sickness got worse and she woke up. "Uhhhgg…" She stumbled down the halls and made it to the bathroom.

Shinka woke up, feeling cold from the loss of warmth from the little girl's body. She walked down the hall and approached the bathroom. She knocked on the door and heard the sound of someone throwing up. "Rowen….You okay?" She got no reply. She tried the door and it was open.

She walked over to the small girl who was vomiting into the toilet. She gathered the girl's long hair and held it behind her back. 'I feel so bad for her….This trip must be torture for her…' After a while, Shinka took Rowen back to her seat and both slept for the rest of the night.

It was late in the afternoon once they arrived to the Academy, they all rushed to their dorms. Shinka, Usagi, Umeko and Rowen made their way to their room, up the long climb of stairs because Rowen refused to go on the Elevator. The four girls talked and giggled about useless things as they entered the room.

Usagi pushed her brown bangs out of her face as she struggled to braid Umeko's long green hair. It was a very dark, calming green. She two always did each other's hair. That is all you would ever see them doing.

The next day they all walked across the street to their class, meeting up with Akemi and Akane. They are twins, one with long pink hair and the other with short pink hair. Akemi has the short and mysterious lavender eyes. Akane is the one with the angelic long hair and bright blue eyes.

As they passed the boy's dorm, Yuji and Yuichi joined them. Yuji had dark, trustful, black eyes, they were truthfully brown but were so dark they appeared black. He had a light shade of blonde hair, resembling Shinka's, that was shaggy and slightly fell over his eyes. He was very shy, but one of the most trustworthy friends you would ever meet. Yuichi had light grey eyes that had small gold flakes that let you see into his soul. You could read them like a book. He was a very joyful, sweet person. He had brown hair that was neatly trimmed, with his bangs falling right above his eye brows.

The eight students made it to the school with the younger grades, they all waved bye to Shinka, who had another whole block to walk. Yuichi and Umeko turned down their hall, they were both a year older than the rest. Yuji and Rowen entered the first classroom in their hall as the rest split up into their classes.

Rowen and Yuji sat at their table, where Tamotsu was already there waiting for the two. Tamotsu had black hair, swept back out of his face and sharp green eyes. "Hello!" He smiled as the two settled their things across from him. Yuji sat directly in front of Tamotsu and Rowen next to Yuji. "Hi Tamotsu-kun." Rowen smiled.

 **Heyo! Sorry for the long wait! I was planning on updating this sooner but I couldn't ever find a good ending point so I just cut it off here. Sorry!**

 **T**

 **~~UPDATE ON BOOK TWO~~**

 **It may take me slightly longer than planned to start book two. I am very sorry. I have had a very hectic week. I've just been so stressed and my friend tried to kill himself a few days ago and I'm honestly just overwhelmed. I will be starting it and making the cover. I can't think of a name and my friend was like 'lol how about 'Nashi's New Life' it works?' and I was just like 'Oh...I guess it would.' So that's most likely what it is gonna be.**

 **I have everything planned out for that story. I know exactly what's going to happen and who is gonna get injured, who may die, who will date, the outfits they will wear, the flowers that might be sitting on their desks. I have every single detail planned. I just have to do the actual writing part.**

 **So I will have one last chapter to go along with this small short story. Then I will have a final update to give final details about Part Two.**

 **I hope everyone had a great holiday season!**

 **ByyyyeeeezzzzZ!**

 **~Sachiko**


	53. Hey,

**Great news**

 **I started writing book two!**

 **I am so sorry**

 **Just lots of things have been going on**

 **I'm trying my best.**

 **I want to finish this series.**

 **I really enjoy it.**

 **I am truly sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been writing much recently but I have been drawing.**

 **If you want to see that just search 'DemonLordSachiko' on tubmlr. I have been uploading some of my art there!**

 **I will try my hardest to continue and finish this**


	54. New Book!

Hey it's been a long time

I haven't had much motivation but I will be making the new book today!

Well the first chapter is not done yet but I will be making the book and making an author's note

I hope to see all of you there!

Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck it out until now

I love you guys

Thank you really


End file.
